Una Viajera Inesperada
by innerhollow13
Summary: Cuando Lucy desarma el reloj infinito, cae en el barco de los Mugiwara, aquí comienza una nueva aventura para salvar a Fairy Tail junto a sus nuevos amigos. Pongo romance para situaciones románticas-cómicas pero no se ilusionen. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí vengo con otra historia que no me deja dormir de tanto pensarla XD Decidí unir dos momentos, por una parte la parte final de la Saga Llave del Cielo Estrellado de Fairy Tail, donde Lucy es mandada lejos después de deshacer el reloj infinito y uno de los Ending de One Piece, el Ending 9 por si lo quieren buscar. Lo sé, lo sé, estoy deshaciendo uno de las grandes momentos Nalu en Fairy tail, pero me pareció una buena forma de conectar ambas series. Sin más que comience.

 **-¡Oh no, Lucy se unió por completo con el reloj infinito!**

 **-¡Luuuuucy!-** lloraba a mares el gato alado.

 **-¡Ya derrotamos a todos los generales, devuélvanos a Lucy!-** rugió furioso el Dragon Slayer de Fuego a nadie en particular.

 **-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren con que me uní por completo con el reloj infinito?-** la confundida voz de la maga estelar calmo a los presentes, desorientándolos.

 **-¡Escucho la voz de Lucy!** \- grito feliz Happy con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-¿De dónde viene? ¡Lucy! ¡Responde!**

 **-¿Cómo que donde estoy? ¡Estoy aquí mismo!-** la voz de Lucy estaba empezando a temblar por el miedo.

 **-Todo el lugar huele como a Lucy-** Natsu olfateo el lugar tratando de precisar la fuente del olor.

- **Eso quiere decir…-** Interrumpió Coco.

 **-Que el cuerpo de Lucy…**

 **-¿Es este pez?-** pregunto confundido Natsu.

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-** grito dramáticamente **\- Ahora son comida para Happy…**

 **-¡Que grosera! No te comeré.**

 **-¡Natsu, chicos! ¡Encontramos una forma de deshacer el reloj infinito!-** la voz de Levy a través de la lacrima de comunicación interrumpió al grupo.

 **-¡Esa es la voz de Levy!**

 **-¡Lucy! ¡Ya que estas unida al reloj infinito deberías ser capaz de romper el anti-link que hay en él, de esa forma el reloj se desarmara y las piezas volverán a dispersarse por el mundo! ¡Tardaran más de 100 años para poder juntar de nuevo las piezas!**

 **-¡Espera! Si hacemos eso…-** la voz de Erza se escuchó fuerte y clara por el comunicador.

 **-¡¿Entonces que pasara con Lucy?!-** grito enojado Gray por otro lado.

 **-No lo sabemos…-** contesto la afligida maga de la escritura.

 **-¿No hay otra forma más segura que solucionar esto?-** intento razonar Natsu preocupado.

 **-¡Esta bien, chicos!-** grito Lucy confiada y emocionada.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-¡Soy una maga de Fairy Tail! ¡Soy hija de Layla y Jude! ¡Soy la hermana de Michelle! ¡Sin importar que pase yo volveré a Fairy Tail, con mi familia!-** Una brillante luz cegadora se desplego por el lugar segando a los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban en el reloj infinito.

Desde la ciudad, la gente vio como el enorme reloj en forma de pez se dispersaba por el cielo como si de una hermosa lluvia de estrellas se tratara. Poco a poco, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y los que estaban afectados por la magia regresaron a ser ellos mismos con sentimientos de gratitud hacia los valientes magos. Abriendo con dificultad los ojos, Natsu empezó a recuperar la conciencia siendo sorprendido por Ichiya al despertar.

 **-¡Man!**

 **-¡Waah!**

 **-¡Natsu, al fin despiertas!-** Happy se apresuró a ponerse a la par de su compañero.

 **-¡Happy, chicos! ¿Qué sucedió? Cierto, Lucy…**

 **-Lo siento Natsu, la estamos buscando pero aun no la hemos encontrado** \- intento consolarlo con voz triste Erza.

 **-¿Qué dijiste? No puede ser. ¡Luuuucy!-** Natsu intento olfatear el olor de la maga estelar por el lugar pero no fue capaz de detectarla.

Por otro lado, lejos de la escena anterior, Robin miraba con alegría el cielo estrellado de la noche. Era una hermosa noche de primavera en el Gran Line y a ella le tocaba ser la vigilante. Con un libro en su mano derecha y una taza de café humeante en la otra, Robin sonreía en paz mientras miraba el cielo. Embelesada como estaba, se quedó sin aliento al ver la lluvia de estrellas en el paraje nocturno.

 **-Que hermoso…-** murmuro sorprendida mientras se paraba para ver mejor el cielo. Sin dudarlo, invoco sus poderes para despertó a sus dormidos compañeros para compartir con ellos el bello espectáculo. La tripulación pirata desorientada y adormilada se levantó para ver cuál era el problema pero al ver la lluvia de estrellas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper saltaron con alegría completamente despiertos mientras corrían de un lado a otro en el Sunny. Zoro, Sanji y Franky miraban desde la puerta de la habitación de los chicos son una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Nami había salido de la habitación de las chicas para acostarse en el pasto de la cubierta y poder ver bien la lluvia de estrellas. Mientras que Brook fue a sentarse al lado de un dormido Law cerca del mástil, que con todo el alboroto abrió un ojo molesto para ver que ocurría.

 **-Oigan chicos-** interrumpió el alegre momento el francotirador.

 **-Ugh, ¿Ahora que pasa Usopp?-** la voz desinteresada de Zoro llego desde atrás del joven sorprendiéndolo.

 **-¡¿Qué rayos Zoro?! ¡¿Eres un ninja?!**

 **-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-** grito molesto el espadachín. Temiendo por su vida, Usopp fue a esconderse detrás del muerto viviente Brook, con el único objetivo de usarlo como escudo.

 **-¡N-no c-creas que te t-tengo miedo!-** el evidente miedo en la voz de Usopp enojo aún más a Zoro.

 **-Pues ven y dímelo en la cara-** dijo con varias venitas estilo anime en la cabeza. La suave risa de Robin lleno el ambiente por la cómica escena. Brook sin dejar de mirar el cielo y con una taza de té de dios sabe dónde, se levantó con Usopp pegado a su espalda.

 **-He estado pensando esto por un tiempo-** los Mugiwara giraron ante la voz del pirata veterano **\- Creo ver que esa estrella fugaz se aproxima hacia nosotros, aunque claro, yo no tengo ojos para ver, Yojojo.**

 **-Oh ciertamente lo parece-** estuvo de acuerdo la arqueóloga. Zoro a su lado, asentía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 **-Eso es lo que quería decirles-** grito enojado Usopp.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-** pregunto Luffy al no entender lo que decía su nakama.

 **-Pues esa-** Brook señalo con su esquelético dedo al cielo aun pintado por la lluvia de estrellas. Buscando el objeto que describían, Luffy se quedó mirando atento al cielo.

 **-Pues yo no lo veo-** declaro Nami también esforzando la vista para verlo desde su posición sentada sobre la cubierta con césped.

 **-¡Oh, es una supeeer estrella!-** Franky también fue capaz de verla.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Donde? ¿Dónde? No la veo-** Chopper corría de un lado a otro con las manos formando un binocular sobre sus ojos como si eso lo ayudara a ver mejor.

 **-Oh, es cierto-** susurro sorprendido Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo con calma. De pronto, reino el silencio, cada uno mirando el objeto y otros buscándolo desesperadamente. Los segundos pasaban lentamente hasta que de repente todos gritaron.

 **-¡Ya la veo!-** grito el capitán emocionado.

 **-¡Es cierto!-** grito asustada la navegante.

 **-¡Waaaah, un asteroide se dirige hacia nosotros!-** Gritaban presa del pánico Chopper, Usopp y Brook. En efecto un objeto rodeado de un aura dorada se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el barco del futuro Rey Pirata.

 **-Yo me encargo-** la voz confiada de Zoro detuvo el movimiento de todos. Sin esperar respuesta de sus nakamas, el espadachín se colocó con diversión la bandana negra en su frente y de un salto se posiciono sobre la cabeza del león.

- **Te lo encargo Zoro** \- sonrió confiado Luffy.

 **-Por supuesto capitán-** sonrió con la misma confianza el espadachín.

El asteroide se acercaba a cada segundo con gran velocidad. Zoro estimo el tiempo y la fuerza necesaria para partir a la mitad la enorme roca para que no dañara al Sunny. Cuando estuvo preparado mentalmente corrió con todas sus fuerzas y salto para lanzar un certero ataque aéreo. Al acercarse, el espadachín noto que para ser un enorme piedra galáctica, era bastante pequeña y alargada. Volvió a recalcular la fuerza y la dirección del ataque.

 **-Santoryu: Dai Butsu Gir** \- las palabras no pudieron terminar de salir de su boca al identifica el objeto volador. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Zoro intento frenar el ataque pero lastimosamente uno de los cortes ya había sido dirigido al objetivo y ciertamente cambio la trayectoria del objeto al cortarlo. El meteorito termino por impactar fuertemente en el mar justo al lado del Sunny, salpicando con agua salada la cubierta donde estaban los confundidos piratas mirando a su compañero.

 **-¡Maldita sea!-** murmuro frustrado el espadachín por no haber podido frenar completamente el ataque, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Al aterrizar de vuelta en el adorno del barco, el joven comenzó a correr en dirección de sus nakamas mientras se apresuraba a quitarse como podía las botas, la bandana negra de la frente y sus adoradas katanas, dejando todo en el suelo.

 **-Oye Zoro ¿Que paso-?-** La pregunta de Luffy quedo suspendida en el aire al ver como su mejor espadachín corría con prisa por la cubierta y saltaba sin aviso al mar congelado de la noche en el preciso lugar donde había caído el asteroide.

 **-¿Y a este que le paso?-** intervino el cocinero igual de confundido que los demás.

 **-Ni idea-** respondió atónito Usopp.

 **-¿No me digas que quiere ese asteroide?**

 **-No veo a Zoro-san como un coleccionista de asteroides yojojojo.**

 **-Debe ser un suuuper asteroide entonces.**

 **-¡Quizás este hecho de comida!-** grito emocionado el hombre de goma con la baba cayendo de su boca al imaginarse un asteroide de deliciosa carne bien cocida. Gotas de sudor estilo anime paso por la cabeza del resto de la tripulación de los Mugiwara.

 **-¡Eso es imposible Luffy!-** trata de hacerlo entrar en razón la pelirroja.

 **-¡Oigan! ¡Pueden ayudarme aquí!-** la voz desesperada del joven de pelo verde alarmo al equipo, quienes se precipitaron a ver lo que ocurría. En la oscuridad de la noche solo se podían distinguir la figura de Zoro flotando en el mar mientras sostenía algo.

 **-¡Oye Zoro! ¡¿Ese asteroide esta delicioso?!-** el capitán del barco ya no pensaba correctamente, puesto que inclusos sus ojos se volvieron en forma de carne al imaginarse un asteroide de carne.

 **-¡Aah! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Solo súbeme!-** grito fastidiado Zoro.

 **-¡Oh mierda, tengo que ayudar a Zoro!** \- dijo preocupado Luffy.

 **-¡Hey, mira tus ojos!-** grito indignado Usopp mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su capitán de goma al ver que lo único en su cabeza era la comida y no precisamente ayudar a su compañero.

 **-Carne, carne, carne….-** Luffy estiro sus brazos para envolver a Zoro, con cuidado de no tocar el agua de mar, y de un tirón jalo al espadachín hacia el barco.

Zoro aterrizo sin problemas en el centro del barco y con la delicadeza que pudo dejo lo que traía en la cubierta. En una simple acción, se sentó con expresión seria y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando al objeto frente a él. Todos se miraron confundidos entre sí por la actitud del joven y se apresuraron para ver que había conseguido su nakama. Incluso Law impulsado por la curiosidad se acercó a ver que era.

En el suave suelo de pasto de la cubierta, Zoro había dejado el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer rubia cubierta de heridas, raspones y una gran herida descendente que cruzaba todo su plano vientre de donde salía una buena cantidad de sangre que se comenzaba a juntar a su alrededor. La joven tenía el pelo enmarañado y suelto. Vestía una minifalda negra con un cinturón blanco de donde colgaba un látigo y un estuche marrón. Sus blancas piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras largas, llevaba un top blanco con escote de corazón que tenía un corazón azul en el centro y un chaleco azul que hacia juego con unas mangas largas que se sujetaban en sus brazos. El cuerpo entrenado de la joven podía apreciarse fácilmente por su ropa. Sus generosas cuervas podían poner a cualquier mujer celosa. Incluso Nami y Robin no pudieron evitar pensar que la chica tenía un cuerpo de dinamita.

 **-¡Waaah necesitamos un doctor!-** la voz de Chopper despertó a todos de sus pensamientos y los obligo a ver la realidad. La joven rubia se moría.

 **-¡La estrella fugaz se convirtió en una bella dama yojojo!**

 **-¡Y es súper linda!**

 **-¡¿Esta chica estaba volando por el cielo?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!**

 **-¿Qué rayos? Eso no es comida-** respondió desilusionado Luffy. Los demás no supieron que decir así que permanecieron en silencio observando a la joven.

 **-Chopper, se está desangrando, atiéndela-** Zoro ignoro todos los comentarios mientras buscaba con la miraba al médico del barco y señalaba a la joven.

 **-¡Cierto, yo soy un doctor!-** Apresurándose el reno comenzó a evaluar sus signos vitales, mientras le pedía a Nami que le trajera sus instrumentos para trabajar.

 **-¡Rayos no respira!-** comento más para sí mismo que para los demás pero alarmo a la tripulación.

Usopp miro la herida en el abdomen de la mujer y luego miro a Zoro, quien se tensó aún más al escuchar las palabras del médico y trago con fuerza. Seguro se estaba culpando, pensó.

 **-¡Maldito!-** la voz enfurecida de Sanji llamo la atención de todos. El cocinero agarraba del cuello del abrigo verde abierto del espadachín, que ahora estaba empapado. Luffy miraba al par con los brazos cruzados y sin cambiar la expresión.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a una mujer maldito?!-** la voz enervada de Sanji fue cortada por la mirada aún más enojada de Zoro, quien de un manotazo se soltó del agarre del rubio.

 **-¡Para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde!-** grito entre enojado y frustrado por haber lastimado a una persona inocente.

 **-¡En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue frenar el ataque lo más que podía!-** todos se quedaron cayados mirando al par peleando. Pronto un silencio incomodo se formó entre la tripulación, cortada solamente por Chopper quien no prestaba atención a la pelea. Zoro suspiro aun enojado y volvió a su lugar, sentado al lado del cuerpo de la joven.

- **Aun así eso no es excusa, no pude detenerme, yo fui quien la lastimo, así que yo me hare cargo de ella y tomare la responsabilidad-** la seria expresión del joven arrepentido relajo a la tripulación.

 **-¡Que rayos, solo quieres quedarte a este bombo solo para ti solo ¿cierto?!**

 **-¡¿Es que acaso te freíste el cerebro en la cocina?!**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito marimo?!**

 **-¡Lo que escuchaste cocinero pervertido!-** el ambiente se relajó aún más por la tonta discusión sin fin del par.

 **-Ummm ¿Cómo termino esta chica volando por el cielo?-** el grupo miro intrigado al capitán del barco quien seguía de brazos cruzados, y luego miraron a la joven.

 **-¿No se parece un poco a lo que nos hizo Kuma en el Archipiélago de Sabaody?-** interrumpió Robin, ganándose la mirada de todos.

- **¿Esta chica habrá peleado contra Kuma?**

 **-Bueno no lo sabremos hasta que se despierte, pero es una posibilidad-** comento Law mirando a la joven lastimada.

- **Sin embargo, enfrentar a un Shichibukai y sobrevivir… esta chica debe ser fuerte…-** agrego Usopp.

- **No puede ser, Kuma murió después de separarnos hace 2 años, ahora solo es una maquina por lo que no dejaría a nadie escapar, si esta chica fuera enemiga de la marina, Kuma la mataría-** fue Nami la que aclaro el asunto esta vez. Pero su respuesta dejo más dudas que cualquier otra cosa. EL grupo quedo silencioso, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

 **-¡Bien! ¡Está respirando y su palpitación es normal! ¡Pude detener el sangrado del corte! Pero me temo que voy a tener que llevarla a la enfermería para operarla ¡Law me prestarías tu ayuda!-** Chopper volvió a hablar, despertando de nuevo a la tripulación. La banda noto la mirada preocupada y suplicante que le dirigió al cirujano de la muerte. Su habilidad de la fruta ope-ope sería muy útil en este caso y seria de mucha ayuda.

 **-Chopper ¿Qué pasa?-** intervino Luffy al ver la cara de recelo de su nakama.

 **-¡Es el por el choque! ¡Choco la superficie del mar a una velocidad muy elevada, lo que provoco que algunos órganos internos se dañaran! ¡En este momento tiene un gran sangrado interno! ¡Si no la opero morirá en pocos minutos!-** Chopper miraba preocupado a la joven mientras Luffy intentaba entender lo que su médico le había dicho y aunque no entendió nada, parecía algo serio.

 **-Aunque soy un pirata, aun soy un médico. Si hay un paciente que necesita mi ayuda médica, se la brindare-** la voz seria y firme de Law logro calmar un poco al reno.

 **-¡Law!-** chillo emocionado.

 **-Hay que apurarnos, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo-** señalo a la joven que ahora estaba envuelta en un charco de sangre.

 **-¡Si! ¡Zoro llévala a la enfermería!-** Sin contestar ni protestar, Zoro tomo a la joven y la llevo en silencio hacia la enfermería del barco.

 **-¡¿Por qué ese maldito marimo puede llevarla?! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo también!-** protesto Sanji con sus manos haciendo señal de querer alzar a la joven y tocar su cuerpo también.

 **-Porque tú eres un pervertido-** contesto desinteresado Zoro mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la enfermería.

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

 **-¡Sanji, esta es una situación urgente! ¡No puedes estar gritando cerca de la enfermería! ¡Todos váyanse! ¡No se pueden acercar hasta que hayamos terminado!-** con firme determinación, Chopper los hecho de una patada de vuelta a la cubierta, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Dentro de la enfermería, Zoro deposito el cuerpo de la joven rubia en la camilla. Aun se sentía culpable por haberla lastimado pero su preocupación de forma misteriosa empezaba a descender. Le daba la impresión de que la joven a pesar de parecer frágil era bastante fuerte.

 **-Qué extraño…-** murmuro suavemente para luego sonreír. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella iba a sobrevivir.

 **-¿Que es extraño?-** Zoro se dio la vuelta para ver a Law mirándolo con curiosidad apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

 **-Hmph, nada. Solo pensaba que algo como esto no la matara-** comento mientras sonreír y se volvía para mirarla. Law siguió su miraba y también se quedó observando a la joven. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda pero parecía que su belleza no residía solo en su físico. El cirujano de la muerte también sonrió comprendiendo lo que decía al espadachín.

 **-Como médico no puedo asegurar algo así antes de tratarla pero creo que tienes razón.**

 **-¡Bien vamos a empezar!-** corto la conversación Chopper que recién llegaba de correr a sus nakamas.

 **-Esperare afuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Anterior:

- **Qué extraño…-** murmuro suavemente para luego sonreír. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella iba a sobrevivir.

 **-¿Que es extraño?-** Zoro se dio la vuelta para ver a Law mirándolo con curiosidad apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

 **-Hmph, nada. Solo pensaba que algo como esto no la matara- comento** mientras sonreír y se volvía para mirarla. Law siguió su miraba y también se quedó observando a la joven. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda pero parecía que su belleza no residía solo en su físico. El cirujano de la muerte también sonrió comprendiendo lo que decía al espadachín.

 **-Como médico no puedo asegurar algo así antes de tratarla pero creo que tienes razón.**

 **-¡Bien vamos a empezar!-** corto la conversación Chopper que recién llegaba de correr a sus nakamas.

- **Esperare afuera.**

Capitulo Dos:

El cuerpo del cocinero rubio temblaba involuntariamente mientras veía a la inocente joven dormir en la camilla de la enfermería de Chopper. Una mano suspendida en el aire, con intenciones no muy sanas hacia la joven, se abría y se cerraba repetidamente mientas que la otra llevaba sin basilar una bandeja con una humeante sopa y un vaso de agua fresco. Los ojos del Kuroashi giraron como locos hasta convertirse en dos corazones saltones cuando la joven suspiro entre sueños.

Lucy había estado inconsciente durante 2 días y Chopper había predicho que la joven no se despertaría por unos 3 días más debido a sus heridas. Aun así, el cocinero se tomaba la molestia de llevarle diariamente la comida y cambiaba el agua del vaso de la mesita por si se despertaba. Aunque la vez anterior que entro a la enfermería, la joven permanecía inmóvil debajo de la manta, eternamente hermosa y delicada, pero esta vez estaba más cautivadora según Sanji.

La joven llevaba una camisa blanca que el Kuroashi insistentemente le había dicho a Chopper que la joven podía usar como pijama y un short corto de Nami. Para la suerte del casanova, la joven se había estado moviendo inquieta entre sueños. La chica dormía profundamente de lado mientras abrazaba la almohada blanca y sus bellas piernas blancas estaban al descubierto flexionadas sobre la manta, su camisa se había movido, dejando al descubierto la cremosa piel de su hombro, sus voluminosos pechos se podía apreciar por el escote de la camisa y su hermoso cabello dorado como el de un ángel caí delicadamente sobre su cara, un mechón travieso se había posado inocentemente sobre sus labios rosados.

 **-Umm…-** salió una voz quejosa de Lucy por su cuerpo maltratado pero para Sanji fue un sonido celestial, pues la cabeza cocinero exploto mientras salía humos rosados por todos lados y las piernas le temblaban. Entonces un único pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

 **-¡Necesito una cámara!-** el joven recompuso su postura y con total normalidad dejo la bandeja en la mesita al lado de la camilla para luego salir discretamente de la enfermería. Cuando termino de cerrar suavemente la puerta, salió disparado como poseído por un demonio hacia el cuarto que Usopp utilizaba para crear sus artefactos.

 **-¡USOPP!-** pego un fuerte grito el cocinero al abrir la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba Usopp, logrando que el nombrado se sobresaltara asustado, tirando todo lo que tenía en las manos.

 **-¡Sanji! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Casi me matas de un susto!- respondía** el francotirador sorprendido, mirando al joven rubio con la respiración agitada parado inmóvil en la puerta.

 **-U-u-u-una… ca-ca…**

 **-¿Eh? Habla bien, no entiendo nada de lo que balbuceas** \- Usopp vio a su compañero suspirar y caminar rápido hacia su posición, intimidándolo un poco.

 **-¡Necesito una cámara!-** le exigió con desesperación mientras agarraba por los hombros a Usopp y lo zarandeaba sin tregua. Mareado, el francotirador solo pudo responder a la demanda.

 **-H-hay u-una en el a-armario…-** Y como si fuera corriente, Sanji lo soltó y se precipitó al armario señalado. Mientras que Usopp adolorido se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo cuando el cocinero lo soltó.

 **-Tch ¿Para que la necesitas?**

 **-Es un secreto. ¡No se lo digas a nadie!-** y tal como entro, el joven rubio desapareció con prisa sin dejar rastros.

 **-¿Y a este que le pasa? Cada día está más loco-** comento a nadie en particular, he ignorado lo ocurrido, volvió a trabajar en su nuevo dispositivo.

Por otro lado, Lucy sentía que estaba rodeada de una infinita oscuridad. En sus sueños corría interminablemente por un oscuro pasillo aterrador, haciendo que se revolviera entre sueños inquiera. Sentía que debía despertar. No soportaba la oscuridad y la soledad, quería ver a sus nakamas cuanto antes. A lo lejos, varios sonidos de "Clic, clic" sonaban insistentemente, empujándola e incitándola a despertar. De un momento a otro el sonido se detuvo. Confundida y curiosa, Lucy se obligó a abrir los ojos y al intentarlo se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. No sabía lo que pasaba pero sabía que estaba herida. _"Tengo que encontrara a Wendy"_ pensó en medio de su inconciencia.

Al abrir los ojos, la luz natural del cuarto la cegó por unos momentos hasta que su vista se acostumbró. La joven maga noto que ese lugar no era su cuarto y definitivamente no era el cuarto de la enfermería del gremio. El pequeño cuarto bien iluminado de madera, era acogedor y cálido, le recordó de alguna manera a Natsu. Aunque tampoco era la casa de Natsu, pensó. Entonces, ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?! Lo último que recordaba es que se había unido al reloj infinito y con su magia había logrado separar el reloj en sus partes. ¡¿Qué había sido con ella después de eso?!

Levantándose apresuradamente, Lucy se retorció de dolor por la intrépida acción. Sacando las sabanas, noto que su cuerpo había sido curado pues estaba cubierto de vendas y parches. Intentando calmarse un poco, se dio a la tarea de investigar el lugar. Su mirada se posó primero en el escritorio con varios libros de medicina, a su lado había un armario pequeño con puertas de vidrio, que dejaba ver lo que parecían medicamentos y otros objetos. También noto que estaba recostado en una especie de camilla y a su lado había una mesita pequeña que tenía un vaso con agua fresca, un tazón con sopa humeante y varias vendas manchadas de sangre. Juntando las piezas, Lucy supuso que habían estado cuidando de ella. Sonriendo, soltó un suspiro aliviado.

 **-Entonces no son malas personas-** susurro para sí misma.

Parándose con más cuidado, noto que su energía estaba 100% recuperada pero su cuerpo necesitaba quizás un día más de descanso pues noto que el piso se movía. _"Estoy mareada"_ concluyo sin importancia. Al notar un brillo particular saliendo del armario, el corazón le palpito nervioso, sin pensarlo se acercó para comprobar que era. Para su alegría en uno de los estantes estaban el estuche con sus llaves, su cinturón y su látigo. Con una felicidad desbordando, tomo el cinturón y abrazo con cariño las llaves contra su pecho. Un suspiro de alivio pasó por sus rosados labios. Al intentar colocarse el cinturón noto por primera vez la ropa que traía.

 **-¡¿Una camisa de hombre?!-** su voz salió apenada y su cara se sonrojo furiosamente. ¿La había estado cuidando un hombre? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿Él la había desvestido?! Levantando con prisa la camisa noto que tenía un micro short de mujer. Eso la tranquilizo un poco más pero aún se revolvía nerviosa.

 **-Quizás fue una mujer…. ¡Si, Lucy! Piensa positivamente ¡Fue una mujer! ¡Jajaja!** \- intentando controlar su loco corazón, amarro el cinturón en su cadera, coloco sus llaves y el látigo. La camisa tapaba ambas cosas pero no le importo. Abrió un poco la puerta de madera para asomarse ligeramente con nerviosismo y se encontró con un pasillo de madera que tenía otras puertas conectadas. Al final del pasillo había una luz brillante que Lucy supuso daba al exterior de la casa. Con sigilo, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, camino descalza por el pasillo hacia la luz cegadora, siempre apoyada contra la pared pues notaba que el piso se balanceaba. Antes de llegar, sus manos tocaron el pomo de otra puerta, lo que la obligo a detenerse.

 **-¿Hay otra puerta? Qué grande es este lugar…-** Entonces una silueta masculina pasó por delante de la luz cegadora. No pudo verla bien pero era un joven de más o menos su altura y delgado. Inconscientemente, Lucy sintió la necesidad de esconderse, por lo que abrió la puerta que había tocado y se introdujo en la oscura habitación como un rayo. Su corazón palpitaba como loco dentro de aquella habitación que no tenía iluminación. En la oscuridad, la maga suspiro.

- **Puede ser… no… ¡¿No me digas que esta camisa es de él?!-** _"¡Entonces fue él el que me cambio!"_ Grito para sus adentros mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos en pose dramática.

 **-Noooo. ¡Qué vergüenza!-** continuo agonizando la joven ahora arrodillada en el piso de la habitación.

 **-No se preocupe Señorita, no es de él** \- comento una voz masculina detrás de ella cortando sus lamentaciones. El sonido de un fosforo encendiéndose se escuchó por la habitación silenciosa.

 **-¡Oh ¿En serio…?!-** dijo esperanzada Lucy mientras se daba vuelta alegremente para ver quien le hablaba.

 **-Entonces ¿Quién me camb-?-** Sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la pervertida cara de un joven rubio detrás de ella iluminada por la luz de un fosforo que lo hacía aún más aterrador. Las fosas nasales del joven estaban agrandadas, por donde salían humos de color rosa, sus cejas como remolinos estaban demasiadas juntas y de su boca salía baba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pervertida.

 **-¡Kyyyyaaaaa!-** A la joven maga casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. De puro instinto mando a volar de una patada a lo que sea que le había hablado mientras salía corriendo despavorida del lugar. Sin mucho pensar volvió a abrir otra puerta, agradeciendo que los idiotas de esta casa dejaban las puertas sin seguro y se escondió en lo que parecía un armario espacioso.

 **-¡¿Q-Q-Que fue eso?! ¡¿Cómo rayos apareció detrás de mí?!-** Los ojos de la maga se había vuelto espirales por el miedo de tanto pensar como rayos había ocurrido aquello.

 **-No, cálmate Lucy, seguro estaba en esa habitación y no lo notaste… Sí, eso debió haber sido…-** intento auto convencerse mientras asentía con la cabeza a ella misma.

 **-En realidad no estaba en ese cuarto-** Reaccionando a la misma voz, Lucy se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la misma escena de hace unos segundos.

 **-¡KYAAAAA!-** con otra patada, la maga hizo volar al joven fuera del armario y salió corriendo aterrada para esconderse en otra puerta. Sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza con ambas manos, Lucy respiraba agitadamente.

 **-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Atraviesa paredes**?- pregunto absurdamente en voz alta. Eso era imposible pero el peor panorama se le cruzo por la cabeza, logrando asustarla aún más **-Jajaja… No puede ser…. No puede ser, no me digas que eso fue un fantasm-**

 **-Bueno técnicamente si puedo atravesar paredes-** _"Si las destruyo"_ pensó el joven cocinero. La maga se giró para ver de nuevo al joven saludándola con la misma cara detrás de ella.

 **-¡UN FANTASMAAAAA!-** La puerta fue abierta con una fuerza extrema, produciendo un fuerte sonido al chocar contra la pared. La joven rubia salió corriendo despavorida del cuarto hacia la el exterior del pasillo cegada por el miedo de presenciar un evento sobrenatural. Pero lo que ella no había notado por culpa del miedo, es que el joven rubio la seguía de cerca desde que la vio salir por la puerta de la enfermería y entraba con ella a los cuartos sin que se diera cuenta.

Por su parte, Law disfrutaba de un lindo día en el Grand Line. Se sentía adormilado en el cómodo asiento que se había formado con el mástil principal, hasta que un fuerte grito femenino proveniente del área de la enfermería lo sobresalto, obligándolo a abrir los ojos alerta. Con enfado, vio como la joven rubia que había operado hace un día corría bajando las escaleras con una expresión de terror y enormes lágrimas en los ojos, seguida de cerca por el cocinero pervertido de la tripulación de los Mugiwara. La chica seguida por Sanji, entro a la habitación de los hombres y cerro con fuerza la puerta. Law ladeo la cabeza en confusión ante el silencio que se generó, hasta que otro grito de la joven logro sobresaltarlo por segunda vez. Vio como la joven abría la puerta para salir corriendo nuevamente hacia otra habitación aun seguida por Sanji, aunque noto que esta vez el joven estaba más herido. La escena se volvió a repetir de nuevo, solo que esta vez Law no se sobresaltó.

El cirujano de la muerte veía con varias gotitas de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza como la joven corría por su vida de un lado para otro en la cubierta seguida de un divertido Sanji que la perseguía.

 **-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?-** pregunto a nadie en particular mientras fruncía el ceño. De un momento a otro, la asustada joven rubia levanto la camisa que vestía para sacar lo que parecía una llave dorada de un escuche marrón sujeto a un cinturón.

 **-¡** **¡A-A-** _ **Ábrete**_ **,** _ **puerta**_ **del cordero blanco:** _ **Aries**_ **!-** grito la joven mujer mientras apuntaba una llave hacia el cocinero. De repente, una luz dorada comenzó a salir de la llave obligando a los espectadores a cerrar los ojos. Al abrir los ojos, Law vio perplejo que la luz dorada se había convertido en una joven de pelo rosado, llevaba un vestido de lana blanco y un par de cuernos en su cabeza.

 **-¿Pero qué demonios-?-** se levantó de su asiento al ver como una persona había salido de la nada. _"¿Hay personas ocultas en el barco?"_ fue su primer pensamiento. Miro atención a su alrededor para intentar detectar a los intrusos pero incluso con su Haki de Observación no sintió la presencia de nadie más en el barco.

 **-¡Lo siento por estar tan maullida!-** comento la joven cordero con una expresión temerosa en la cara, mientras la joven rubia se ocultaba detrás de ella. _"No puede ser… ¿Esa mujer tele-transportó a esa chica cordero? ¡Eso es imposible!"_ Las ideas estaban dispersas por la cabeza de Law, imaginando los distintos panoramas. Ajeno a esto, los ojos de Sanji saltaron con emoción al ver a la joven tímida enfrente de él mientras se retorcía nerviosa.

 **-¡Mellorine!-** grito emocionado Sanji. Sin perder ni un minuto, tomo la mano de Aries y se arrodillo en el piso mirándola profundamente.

 **-Si en el último minuto de mi vida, bajara un ángel del cielo y me ofreciera la vida eterna o un minuto más contigo, escogería un minuto más contigo porque sin ti la vida eterna no existe-** recito poéticamente el cocinero enamorado.

 **-¡Lucy-samaaa!-** Tímidamente Aries se giró para ver suplicante a Lucy. A la joven maga se le subió la sangre a la cabeza al ver temblar con miedo a su espíritu.

 **-¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Aries?! ¡Te daré el último minuto de tu vida si eso quieres!-** grito la rubia enojada mientras pateaba con fuerza al joven pervertido, quien salió volando por la cubierta y cayo sin reparo al mar por la fuerza de la patada.

 **-¿Eh…? ¿Lo patee…? Pero si es un fantasma…-** Lucy miraba sus manos sin poder creer lo que había hecho, aunque en realidad ya había pateado muchas veces al joven (XD).

Por otro lado, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Sanji mientras volaba por la cubierta. En ese microsegundo mientras la joven lo pateaba, pudo ver el bamboleo de sus descomunales pechos a través de su camisa y su último pensamiento antes de caer al mar fue… _"Aaah, no lleva sostén"_. El mar alrededor de su cuerpo se tornó rojo por la sangre que salía de su cabeza y su nariz.

 **-¡ESOS SON TUS ULTIMOS PENSAMIENTOS, PERVERTIDO!-** grito furiosa la maga al ver la sonrisa pervertida del "cadáver" ensangrentado flotando en el mar.

 **-¡Lucy-sama!-** la voz de Aries volvió en si a Lucy.

 **-¡Aries! ¡¿Estas bien?!-** pregunto preocupada mientras revisaba el cuerpo de su amiga espíritu e ignoraba al joven desangrándose en el mar.

 **-Si Lucy-sama, estábamos preocupados porque no nos llamaba por un tiempo pero veo que está bien-** comento alegre la chica cordero.

Lucy acaricio con cariño la cabeza de Aries, quien sorprendida por la acción, sonreía tímida por la muestra de afecto. Creando una atmosfera amistosa entre las jóvenes. Sin embargo, la atmosfera afectuosa de pronto se rompió y las chicas se congelaron al notar un aura aterradora que provenía detrás de la maga. Con miedo, Lucy giro para toparse con la mirada aterradora de un sujeto enorme de pelo verde que emitía un aura intimidante. Haciendo que tanto Lucy como Aries temblaran con miedo. Por su instinto de auto preservación, Lucy se colocó detrás del espíritu, como usándolo de escudo. La cara de la pobre Aries se tornó azul al darse cuenta que estaba frente a un tipo aterrador.

- **Oye-** la voz profunda del joven hizo saltar de miedo a ambas jóvenes **-Chopper dijo…-** pero el discurso del espadachín fue cortado por la joven rubia que ahora lo apuntaba con un dedo.

 **-¡Aries ataca!-** Ante la palabra "atacar" tanto Zoro como Law, que aún seguía mirando incrédulo, se pusieron alertas y posicionaron sus cuerpos mientras agarraban cada cual sus katanas.

 **-¡Bomba de Lana!-** grito la joven de pelo rosa que tenía delante, logrando rodear al sujeto con su ataque de lana.

 **-¿Eh…? ¡¿EEEHH?!-** un confundido Zoro de repente se encuentra rodeado de una suave lana rosada que salió de la nada de las manos de aquella extraña chica.

 **\- ¡¿Qué rayos es estoooo?!-** Zoro luchaba desesperado contra aquella cosa rara que lo envolvía. Pero con cada movimiento que hacía, se sentía cada vez más cómodo y reconformarle.

 **-¡Lo sientoooo!-** dijo la chica cordero mientras desaparecía en un humo rosado.

 **-¡Bien hecho Aries!-** comento orgullosa la maga celestial a su espíritu.

Law miraba la escena sin poder creer lo que ocurría _. "Esta chica tiene poderes desconocidos, será mejor que vaya con cuidado"._ El capitán de los piratas de corazón relajo la postura y se quedó mirando a la joven rubia que ya había "derrotado", por así decirlos, a dos de los mejores tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja. Con el objetivo de descubrir cuál era su poder, Law pensó en formas de capturar a la joven sin caer en sus trucos. Justo cuando consideraba moverse primero, del cielo cayó frente a la chica rubia otro de los miembros de los Mugiwara. _"Que oportuno…"_ pensó Law con una siniestra sonrisa.

 **-Por más que usted sea una señorita encantadora y hermosamente bella, no puedo permitir que trate de esta forma a mis camaradas. ¡Yo, huesos muertos Brook, la detendré Yojojojo!-** se presentó Brook frente a Lucy quien lo miraba en estado de shock.

 **-¡KYAAAA! ¡Un esqueleto que habla!-** grito despavorida la maga rubia, tropezando con sus pies y cayendo de culo al suelo.

 **-¡Que grosera! ¡Soy un veterano esqueleto que volvió a la vida!-** replico enojado Brook

 **-¡El esqueleto es súper alto! No eso no… ¡EL ESQUELETO ME REPROCHO!-** comento perdido Lucy mientras comenzaba a considerar si esto era un sueño o finalmente se había vuelto loca. Quizás que fuera un sueño no era tan malo, despertaría en su cómodo departamento, se ducharía, iría al premio, Mira la saludaría e iría a una misión con Natsu y los demás. Si, seguro era un sueño, porque no era posible que estuviera rodeada de todo estos raritos y…

 **-¡Ah sí! Este es nuestro primer encuentro así que déjeme preguntarle algo-** Lucy miro curiosa al esqueleto delante de ella que repentinamente se había calmado y hablaba educadamente **\- ¿Me deja ver sus pantis?**

 **-¡Son todos unos pervertidos!-** grito indignada mientras golpeaba el cráneo del esqueleto, causándole un enorme chicón.

 **-Lo siento, creo que no fui capaz de comunicarme adecuadamente. Ajem. ¿Cordialmente me deja ver sus pantis?**

 **-¡ES LO MISMO!-** esta vez el esqueleto recibió una patada de Lucy. Incorporándose tembloroso por la fuerza de la joven, Brook se puso serio.

- **Bueno dejémonos de tonteras.**

 **-¡Tú eres el único que está tonteando!**

 **-En guardia-** grito serio Brook tomando una posición de ataque, listo para atacar. Lucy también se posiciono para recibir el ataque que el final nunca llego.

 **-Hime-sama, ¿Así está bien?-** hablo la monótona voz de Virgo con una manos sobre la enorme jaula de barrotes en la que había apresado a un sorprendido Brook.

 **-¿EEEEH?-** se quejó atónito Brook detrás de los barrotes.

 **-Virgo, saliste sin que te llamara-** a Lucy le caían varias gotitas estilo anime por la cabeza mientras veía a su joven espíritu vestida de sirvienta **\- Ustedes sí que son liberales.**

 **-¿Hice algo mal? ¿Me castigara?-** comento emocionada Virgo mientras mantenía la misma expresión seria.

 **-Um, no me ayudaste, así que gracias Virgo-** le agradeció estupefacta al espíritu masoquista aun con varias gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

 **-¡Hmph! ¡Si crees que una simple jaula me detendrá estas muy equivocada! ¡Siempre y cuando tenga a mi fiel** **Shikomizue** **…!-** comenzó diciendo pero se detuvo cuando sus manos buscaron sin éxito a su fiel sable enfundado en un bastón.

- **Hime-sama, le confisque esto al esqueleto viviente pues parecía peligroso-** Virgo llevaba en sus manos el bastón de Brook enseñándoselo a su ama.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Un bastón?-** comento confundida Lucy mientras tomaba el objeto que Virgo le mostraba.

 **-¡Shikomizue! ¡Oye devuélvemelo ladrona, ese es mi preciado compañero!**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Esto es importante para ti?-** pregunto con inocencia la maga, bajando la guardia del pirata veterano **-Entonces lo dejare allí junto a tu compañero dormido-** señalo hacia el joven de pelo verde que roncaba profundamente en la nube rosada que lo envolvía.

 **-Ah, muchas gracias… ¡No espera! ¡¿Zoro-san porque estas durmiendo en este momento?!-** grito enojado el esqueleto al espadachín, logrando romper el globo de moco que se le había formado en la nariz y despertándolo superficialmente por el grito.

 **-Señor aterrador, le dejare el bastón de su amigo aquí-** le informo cordialmente Lucy a un medio dormido Zoro.

 **-Ah sí si…-** respondió antes de volver a caer dormido en aquella cómoda lana.

 **-¡No Zoro-san, dámela a mí!-** pero su réplica fue ignorada por el joven que dormía profundamente **\- ¡Oiga señorita! ¡Devuélvame mi sable!**

 **-¿Estás loco? Si te la devuelvo, me atacaras.** \- dijo como si fuera obvio Lucy con una mano en la cadera mientras balanceaba su cuerpo hacia adelante señalando al esqueleto enjaulado.

 **-Ah, tienes razón-** Brook concordó mientras golpeaba su palma con su otra mano en un puño como entendiendo el punto de la joven.

 **-Esqueleto-sama si esta aburrido puede usar esto-** Virgo se acercó al esqueleto enjaulado, quien la miro curioso.

 **-¡Oye Virgo! ¡No le des nada!-** intento detener a su espíritu la maga pero ya era tarde, lo que Virgo le había dado a Brook era una taza de metal. El esqueleto paseaba la lata por las rejas de metal produciendo un cómico sonido, haciendo trastabillar a la joven.

 **-¡¿PARA QUE LE DAS ESO?!**

 **-¿Me va a castigar, Hime?**

- **Cierre forzoso-** Lucy balanceo la llave de virgo obligándola a volver al mundo espiritual.

 **-¡Oh esto es muy divertido!-** Brook pasaba alegre la lata produciendo un sonido irritante.

 **-Este lugar está lleno de raritos, mejor me voy antes de que…**

 **-¡Aoh! ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros, bella señorita!**

 **-¡Yo el dios Usopp y en genial Franky te detendremos!-** frente a Lucy apareció un humano mitad robot enorme con brazos gigante y un peinado extraño, detrás de él había un tipo que le apuntaba con una resortera temblorosamente. Pero Lucy solo pudo fijarse en el tipo gigante delante de ella.

 **-¡Otro pervertido!-** señalo al ver que el sujeto usaba una musculosa algo pequeña para su enorme cuerpo y solo una tanga roja.

 **-¡Si soy yo, es un gusto conocerte también!-** se presentó Franky con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 **-¡NO ERA UN ALAGO!-** Lucy adopto una pose defensiva frente a los dos nuevos enemigos **\- Aunque seas un robot genial tengo que derrotarte para escapar.**

 **-¡Oh me sonrojas!**

 **-¡No dejes que te engañe Franky es para que bajes la guardia! Mira, derroto a los monstruos de nuestra tripulación, ¡Esta mujer no es normal!**

 **-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ANORMAL, NARIZ LARGA?!**

 **-¡Hiiih! N-no c-creas que me i-intimidas…-** grito enojado mientras se escondía detrás de su compañero ciborg.

 **-Dímelo a la cara…-** en la cabeza de Lucy empezaban a aparecer venitas estilo anime por la ira.

 **-¡Cállate mujer! ¡** **Himawari Boshi (** **Estrella de Girasol)!-** Usopp posiciono su Kabuto contra la joven y cinco bolas explosivas salieron a atacarla. Frente al dúo, se formó una bola de fuego cuando los explosivos llegaron hasta donde estaba la maga pero ella había sido capaz de esquivar el ataque saltando hacia atrás, ganándose un silbido impresionado del carpintero.

 **-¡¿LO ESQUIVO?!**

 **-¡Eres supeeer genial, señorita!**

 **-¡Basta de tonteras! ¡Puerta de arquero, yo te abro: Sagittarius!-** la joven volvió a apuntar una llave dorada hacia los enemigos y antes ellos apareció una persona vestida de caballo.

 **-Moshimoshi.**

- **¡¿Un caballo?!-** preguntaron sorprendidos tanto Franky como Law.

 **-¡¿NO VEN QUE ES UN TIPO RARO VESTIDO DE CABALLO?!**

 **-¡Sagitario, ataca al tipo con nariz larga!-** ordeno Lucy

- **Como ordene Lucy-sama.**

 **-¡Rayos!-** Usopp se preparó para contratar también- **¡** **Rokuren Mamushi Boshi (** **Estrella de Seis Cámaras de la Víbora del Pozo)!**

Sin embargo las seis bolas explosivas fueron interceptadas por las seis flechas de Sagitario, haciendo que explotaran en el aire, creando una conveniente cortina de humo. Utilizando la situación a su favor, el arquero disparo una gran cantidad de flechas contra el francotirador. Al dispersarse el humo, Usopp abrir los ojos para notar con terror como el contorno de su cuerpo había sido tallado con flechas muy próximas a su cuerpo que lo fijaban a la pared de madera. El francotirador grito con miedo antes de desmayarse de la impresión. Se podía ver como su alma salía de su cuerpo blanco como el papel.

 **-¡Nice Sagitario!-** felicito a su espíritu antes de que desvaneciera.

 **-¡Fue un placer Lucy-sama!**

 **-¡Eso fue supeeer raro!-** Franky trajo a la realidad a Lucy quien festejaba su triunfo.

 **-¡Rayos, aún queda otro!**

 **-No quiero lastimarte pero no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí derrotando a los miembros de nuestra tripulación.**

 **-¿Tripulación? Cierto, el nariz larga también lo dijo... Entonces estoy en un barco…-** razono la maga rubia mientras paseaba atentamente su mirada por primera vez por el lugar que la rodeaba.

En los grandes mástiles se establecían las velas blancas que se curvaban por la fuerza del viento, impulsando el barco. La gran cubierta del barco tenía pasto en la zona central. Lucy miro impresionada el pasto debajo de sus pies descalzos, por culpa de esa sensación había estado pensando inequívocamente que estaba en tierra firme. Había escaleras que llevaban a distintas puertas e incluso tenía una res baladilla y un árbol con un columpio. La maga cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma salado del mar y escuchar el sonido de las olas golpeando el casco del barco. No había duda, estaba en el mar, más precisamente en un barco. Abriendo los ojos, vio el infinito mar azul que la rodeaba por todos lados. Al Sol alto en el cielo hacia que el agua brillara cuando los rayos chocaban la superficie del agua. En el pecho de la joven nació un sentimiento de asombro y paz. Continuo rodando su vista y cuanto más miraba, mas magnifico era el imponente barco.

 **-¡Es el mar! ¡Es un barco! ¡No me había dado cuenta!-** grito con emoción Lucy ignorando completamente al enemigo quien ahora la veía emocionada y feliz, haciendo reír a Franky.

 **-¡Aoh! ¡Yo mismo lo construí! ¡Es el mejor barco que existe!**

 **-¡¿Tu lo construiste?! ¡Esta genial!-** alabo al carpintero la maga, quien se daba aires de grandeza debido a sus palabras.

 **-¡Tienes buenos ojos señorita! Incluso tenemos un acuario debajo de la escotilla.**

 **-¡¿Eeeehh?! ¡¿Un acuario?!-** la maga junto sus manos en el pecho mientras miraba con ojos brillantes llenos de expectación a un Franky que la miraba sonriendo por su expresión.

 **-Por supuesto, atrapamos peces y los dejamos ahí para tener reservas de comida frescas ¡Además de muchas cosas más!**

 **-Woow… Me gustaría poder verlo todo…** \- pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando su mirada se posó en la bandera negra con calavera que ondeaba orgullosa en los mástiles. El cuerpo de la joven se paralizo y poco a poco, su cara se fue tornando azul, al comprender donde había llegado a parar.

 **-P-p-p-pira…. ¡Son piratas!-** volvió a posicionarse defensivamente frente al pirata.

 **-Eres una señorita supeeer extraña-** sonrió divertido por los cambios evidentes de la joven.

 **-¡¿Un robot me dice a mi extraña?!-** el estado de ánimo de Lucy había vuelto a cambiar, ahora estaba enojada. Franky sonrió, se parecía un poco a Luffy por la sinceridad de sus emociones.

 **-¡No soy un robot, soy un ciborg!**

 **-¡NO VEO LA DIFERENCIA! ¡Tch, esto se está complicando, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Ábrete puerta de toro dorado: Taurus!-** Lucy balanceo la llave dorado del Toro para permitirle el paso a su espíritu estelar.

 **-¡Muuuu, el cuerpo de Lucy es el mejor!-** De repente delante de Franky había aparecido un toro musculoso con aspecto de vaca, vestido únicamente con ropa interior azul y un cinturón que tenía una enorme hacha.

 **-¡Tienes un estilo muy genial!-** alabo Franky al espíritu delante de él.

 **-¡Y tú también!-** comento confiado Tauro por la vestimenta del pirata.

 **-De alguna forma, ustedes se parecen…-** comento la maga con varias gotitas estilo anime en la cabeza mientras veía como el par se daban aires de grandeza por las palabras del otro.

 **-¡Si se trata de fuerza física, Tauro es mi mejor opción! ¡Tauro, mantenlo entretenido mientras salgo de aquí!-** le pidió a su espíritu mientras corría hacia las escaleras más cercanas que encontró. _"Debo encontrar un barco para salir de aquí"_ fue lo único que pensaba.

 **-¡Todo por tu hermoso cuerpo Lucy-san!-** Tauro tomo se hacha de la cintura y la balanceo frente al enemigo.

 **-Oye vaca súper desarrollada ¿Crees que puedes ganarme en un duelo de hombres?-** pregunto seriamente Franky a su oponente mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

 **-Te arrepentirás si me sobreestimas ¡Yo nunca perdería en un duelo de hombre!-** aclamo Tauro al ciborg frente a él. Ambos vieron como Lucy se detuvo de repente, quedando a medio camino en las escaleras y giro energéticamente para mirar a los individuos detrás de ella.

 **-¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ES UNA PERSONA!**

 **-Hime-sama, creo que es mejor para usted si anima a Tauro-sama para que gane.**

 **-¡Kyaa! ¡Virgo! ¿Volviste a salir por tu cuenta?-** Lucy grito por la repentina aparición de la sirvienta a su lado.

 **-Es que sentí que Hime-sama está muy distraída así que me preocupe, no sé si es porque está muy alterada o por el estado de su cuerpo pero debe calmarse un poco.**

 **-Tienes razón Virgo, lamento haberte preocupado, es que todo esto es tan extraño-** suspiro agotada mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza y la otra en la cadera. Desde que se había despertado, había estado corriendo de un lado para otro y los tipos extraños estaban por todos lados, francamente parecía un sueño. Pero debía pensar con frialdad si quería sobrevivir.

 **-Por eso Hime-sama, debe alentar correctamente a Tauro-sama para que gane en esta competencia de pulseadas.**

 **-¡¿POR QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO ESO?!-** Tanto Tauro como Franky se estaban enfrentando a lo que según ellos era una pelea de "hombres" y ambos estaban muy parejos. A su lado, un recuperado Usopp alentaba a Franky para que ganara, logrando trastabillar un poco al toro.

 **-Si esto sigue así, Tauro-sama perderá-** comento indiferente la sirvienta a su lado mirando el enfrentamiento.

 **-¿Tienes alguna idea para que Tauro gane, Virgo?**

 **-Correcto Hime. ¿Debo ayudar a Tauro-sama?-** Virgo clavo su miraba estoica en Lucy, quien fruncía el ceño. Si Tauro perdía, no había forma de que ella enfrentara a ese tipo enorme ella sola. Entre sus espíritus, solo Loki podría enfrentarlo pero invocarlo gastaba mucha magia, cosa que ya casi no tenía. Separa el Reloj Infinito había absorbido bastante de su magia, todavía sentía que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de una pelea fuerte, dos días de reposo no eran suficiente.

 **-¡Tauro no puede perder, hazlo Virgo!**

 **-Como desee Hime. Solo tiene que levantar los brazos.**

 **-¿Así?-** pregunto confundida Lucy mientras levantaba los brazos como se le había ordenado.

 **-Muy bien ¡Tauro-sama, mire para acá!-** grito Virgo mientras se posicionaba detrás de una desconcertada maga estelar.

La voz de la sirvienta llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Vieron confusos a la joven rubia con los brazos levantados y a la joven de pelo rosa, posicionada detrás de ella. De repente, la muchacha de pelo rosa agarro las orillas de la camisa blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la maga y de un tirón rápido, levanto la camisa de la joven hasta la altura de su cuello, dejando sus voluminosos pechos expuestos. Los ojos de los presente siguieron el rebote hacia arriba y abajo de los pechos de la joven que se produjo por la brusca acción. Paralizando a todos. Casualmente, Sanji se había recuperado y estaba volviendo a subir al barco cuando presencio la escena e incluso Zoro se había despertado al romperse la burbuja de moco de su nariz. El tiempo se detuvo en el barco, dejando el ambiente silencioso. Un único pensamiento colectivo se formó en ese momento; _"Ah, rebotaron…"_ fue lo único que paso por la cabeza de Franky, Usopp, Brook, Law, Tauro, Zoro y Sanji.

A la joven maga le tardo un segundo el darse cuenta lo que su espíritu había hecho, bajando furiosamente los brazos para volver a tapar su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. El rostro de Lucy se volvió blanco como un fantasma por la sorpresa. Levanto la mirada tiesa como un robot a las personas que le miraban desconcertado y en un instante, su rostro se volvió rojo furioso al darse cuenta de que los jóvenes la miraban fijamente con sangre en la nariz. Tanto Brook como Sanji se desangraban furiosamente por la nariz con las mejillas sonrojados y una mano haciendo like a la joven sirvienta, quien al verlos le devolvió el gesto.

 **-¡¥₺ђ% & €!-** Lucy le gritaba incomprensiblemente a Virgo con la cara roja como un tomate y los ojos en espirales por la vergüenza mientras la sacudía violentamente de la ropa.

 **-P-p-pero H-Hime-sama-a f-funciono m-mire…-** Virgo apuntaba temblorosamente hacia Tauro y Franky. Lucy paro de sacudirla para mirar aun avergonzada hacia la pelea.

 **-¡MUUUUU!-** repentinamente Tauro ganando una fuerza impresionante que tomo desprevenido a un sorprendido Franky y termino por ganar al competencia rompiendo incluso la mesa donde competían.

 **-¡LAS TETAS DE LUCY SON LAS MEJORES!**

 **-¡CIERRE FORZOSO!-** grito indignada la maga para hacer desaparecer a ambos espíritus.

 **-¡Maldita seas Virgo! ¡Ahora nunca me poder casar!-** lloraba Lucy a mares arrodillada en el escalón de madera con una mano en sus ojos evitando que saliera una cascada de lágrimas.

 **-¡No se preocupe señorita!-** Lucy veía borrosamente por las lágrimas pero vio que una mano se extendía hacia ella, y por inercia la tomo sin pensarlo. Algún joven amable la ayudo a pararse, conmoviendo a la maga. La joven termino por limpiar sus ojos para ver decepcionada que quien sostenía su mano no era otro que el joven rubio que la había perseguido cuando despertó. El chico aún tenía un importante sangrado nasal pero su expresión ahora era normal.

- **¡Yo tomare toda la responsabilidad y me casare con usted!-** declaro confiado mirándola apasionadamente. Sus miradas se enfrentaron pero mientras transcurrían los segundos, la cara del joven se convertía en la expresión pervertida que tenía cuando lo conoció. Seguramente recordando lo sucedido, logrando que la ira de Lucy aumentara enormemente. 

**-¡¿POR QUE NO VAS A QUE TE COMAN LOS TIBURONES?!-** Zoro veía con gotas de sudor en la cabeza como nuevamente Sanji salió volando al mar por una patada proporcionada por la joven enojada.

- **Usted aun es joven, señorita, seguramente se podrá casar** \- esta vez era Brook quien sostenía la mano de una sorprendida Lucy.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Cómo saliste de la jaula?**

 **-Cuando la señorita sirvienta desapareció, la jaula también.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Pero si no puede casarse ¡Yo tomare la responsabilidad!-** Brook miro a la joven seriamente pero igual que con Sanji su expresión paso de seria a pervertida con el paso de los segundos, haciendo que en la cabeza de Lucy aparecieran varias venitas estilo anime.

- **¡TU TAMBIEN ¿PORQUE NO TE VAS A JUGAR CON LOS TIBURONES?!-** por segunda vez, Zoro vio con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza como Brook salía volando hacia el mar por la patada que le había dado la rubia enojada.

- **No puedo creer que perdí contra una vaca… rebotaron… en un duelo de hombres… rebotaron…-** Franky murmuraba deprimido en un rincón del barco rodeado de un aura de amargura por haber perdido contra una vaca.

 **-¡Animo Franky! ¡Rebotaron! ¡La próxima vez de seguro ganaras! ¡Aunque rebotaron!-** intento animarlo Usopp sin mucho éxito pero no se rindió al ver a su camarada tan desbastado.

 **-¡YA OLVIDENSE DE ESO!-** grito Lucy avergonzada a el dúo que ya no le prestaba atención. Enojada y avergonzada se giró para ver quien más la estaba mirando. Tanto Law como Zoro le esquivaron la mirada asustados cuando la chica se giró cabreada a verlos.

 **-A mí no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente-** susurro una voz femenina a su espalda. Lucy giro para toparse con otro enemigo. La voz suave pertenecía a una hermosa señorita pelinegra y de generosas curvas. Por dentro la maga suspiro al darse cuenta de que no eran solo hombre los que había en el barco

 **-¿Tú también eres pirata?-** pregunto recelosa. Lucy levanto la guardia al sentir que la mujer era intimidante.

 **-Esas cosas no te funcionaran conmigo-** advirtió con diversión y una sonrisa ligera.

 **-¡YO NO QUERIA QUE ESO PASARA!**

 **-Tienes un poder muy raro, señorita estrella. ¿Qué clase de fruta puede hacer que aparezca gente de la nada?**

 **-¿Fruta…?-** pregunto confundida la maga. _"¿De qué demonios habla….?"_

 **-Bueno, si no quieres decirme, no te obligare pero no tendré misericordia solo porque estas herida… ¡Dos Fleur!** \- De repente dos brazos salieron del cuerpo Lucy, aprisionando sus brazos fuertemente.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!-** la maga no entendía cómo era posible que brazos extras salieran de su propio cuerpo y no pudiera controlarlas. La risa de la joven pelinegra le dio una loca idea, quizás esa mujer había causado aquello.

- **Si te quedas quieta no te lastimare-** La maga estelar miro ferozmente a la arqueóloga que se posaba esplendorosamente encima de la escalera y comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

 **-¡Fleuve d'etoiles!-** Oponiéndose a la fuerza de los brazos que la sostenían, Lucy pudo tomar con su mano derecha el látigo que tenía en la cintura y utilizarlo para contraatacar a la morena. Robin al ser tomada desprevenida, salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe y en su distracción deshizo las manos que restringían a la joven rubia.

 **-Maldición-** susurro al darse cuenta y cuando levanto la vista hacia el cielo, vio como la joven rubia empuñaba el látigo azul brillante en el aire lista para atacar de nuevo.

Nico Robin solo podía esquivar a duras penas los violentos ataques que la joven lanzaba de forma precisa. La rapidez de los ataques no le daban espacio para activar su poder, solo podía esquivar. Tanto Lucy como Robin respiraban agitadamente, pero la maga no iba a darle oportunidad para activar ese raro poder que la morena tenia. Robin trago con fuerza al noto que el látigo de la joven dejaba marcas profundas en la madera donde chocaba debido a la fuerza que llevaba. _"Un golpe de esos y estoy acabada… pero su condición es mala, aún se está recuperando, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que…"_ pero la morena abrió los ojos asustada al darse cuenta de la situación.

Sin darse cuenta, había esquivado uno de los ataques de la joven pero el látigo se dirigió a la pila de hojas y libros que estaban sobre la mesita que ella utilizaba para leer. En la última isla que había arribado, Robin había encontrado un par de viejos documentos que tenían información sobro los poneglyph, pero traducirlo le estaba costando un poco por la lengua muerta en la que estaban escritos. Sin embargo, aunque fuera duro, la arqueóloga sonreía feliz desde ese día. Se sentía emocionada y feliz por haber conseguido información importante que le podría llevar a cumplir su sueño y ahora ese látigo estaba a punto que destruirlos.

Sin dudarlo, Robin se colocó con los brazos extendidos delante de la mesa con los documentos importantes y cerró los ojos para recibir el ataque. Para la arqueóloga el tiempo pasó lentamente, esperaba el dolor de la estocada pero este nunca llego y abrió los ojos, confundida. La joven rubia estaba parada delante de ella con la respiración agitada, su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor mientras con una mano agarraba con fuerza el látigo y la otra estaba sobre la herida de su estómago que ahora estaba sangrando manchando la camisa blanca.

 **-¿Por qué…?-** fue lo único que pudo murmurar Robin al entender que la joven se había esforzado por detener el ataque y en el proceso había abierto de nuevo su herida.

 **-Esas son las cosas que aprecias ¿no?-** comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y suprimir el dolor. En su cara sorprendida se pintó una suave sonrisa.

- **Eres una idiota-** rio con ganas la arqueóloga ganándose una mirada feroz de la joven rubia.

\- **Lo siento, lo siento-** _"Me recuerda a alguien…"_. Esta vez, su suave risa encantadora sorprendiendo a la maga en lugar de enojarla.

 **-Me rindo, ya no te hare nada-** declaro Robin mientras levantaba las manos en seña de rendición.

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí, ya no interferiré, puedes irte-** Lucy miro con un poco de desconfianza a la joven pero al ver su sonrisa amable, se enderezo y emprendió su viaje, aunque no sabía a donde iba.

 **-¡¿QUE OCURRIO AQUÍ?!-** otra voz femenina llego a los oído de la joven rubia. Vio como una de las puertas se había abierto de par en par y desde adentro había salido una joven peli naranja con un generoso cuerpo, un joven peli negro con un sombrero de paja y a lo que parecía un peluche de mapache raro. Los tres se voltearon para mirarla sorprendidos.

 **-¡¿Tú le hiciste esto a mi tripulación?!-** pregunto con ira el joven del sombrero de paja. Lucy miro hacia la cubierta debajo de ella e hipo. Varias gotitas estilo anime pasaron por su cabeza. _"Bueno en realidad se lo hicieron ellos mismos…"_ pensó para sus adentros. Pero ante la presión de la mirada severa del joven, Lucy se enderezo orgullosamente y le devolvió la mirada retadora.

 **-Si fui yo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Anterior:

 **-¡¿QUE OCURRIO AQUÍ?!-** otra voz femenina llego a los oído de la joven rubia. Vio como una de las puertas se había abierto de par en par y desde adentro había salido una joven peli naranja con un generoso cuerpo, un joven peli negro con un sombrero de paja y a lo que parecía un peluche de mapache raro. Los tres se voltearon para mirarla sorprendidos.

 **-¡¿Tú le hiciste esto a mi tripulación?!-** pregunto con ira el joven del sombrero de paja. Lucy miro hacia la cubierta debajo de ella e hipo. Varias gotitas estilo anime pasaron por su cabeza. _"Bueno en realidad se lo hicieron ellos mismos…"_ pensó para sus adentros. Pero ante la presión de la mirada severa del joven, Lucy se enderezo orgullosamente y le devolvió la mirada retadora.

 **-Si fui yo.**

Capítulo Tres:

 **-Como capitán de los piratas Sombrero de Paja, te venceré** \- Luffy se posiciono para luchar contra la chica frente a él.

 **-¡Luffy bastardo, si la lastimas te la veras conmigo!-** le advirtió Sanji mientras volvía a subir al barco arrastrándolo a Brook consigo. Nami se acercó para ayudarlos pero para la desgracia del músico, el escote de la pelirroja distrajo al cocinero, lo que provoco que resbalara y cayeran al mar de nuevo.

 **-¡Luffy espera! ¡Ella aún está en un estado delicado!-** intento razonar Chopper con su capitán pero sus ojos solo reflejaban a la chica con el látigo en su mano.

 **-Capitán ¿eh? Pues, por mi bien-** respondió ella tomando la misma posición que el capitán del barco.

 **-Je, esa chica tiene huevos-** Zoro sonrió divertido mientras miraba al hombre de goma y a muchacha rubia en posición de lucha.

 **-¡No! ¡No está bien!-** las palabras del médico fueron completamente ignoradas. El ambiente entre los adveración se sentía pesado, lleno de suspenso, cada cual esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

 **-¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!-** el capitán fue el primero en atacar. Lucy a duras penas logro esquivar el rápido ataque del joven.

 **-¡Wow, por poco!-** comento Luffy al lograr evitar que sus manos tocaran el agua del mar. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la maga estelar.

 **-¡Su brazo se estira!-** dijo perpleja la maga al ver como el brazo del joven volvía a la normalidad.

- **Correcto, me comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, soy un hombre de goma**.

 **-¡¿Un hombre goma?!-** no podía creer lo que decía pero efectivamente el joven había estirado su brazo para atacarla. _"¡¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?!"._

 **-Sera mejor que te prepares ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**

 **-¡Fleuve d'etoiles!-** Lucy balanceo látigo mágico, haciendo que se estirara. El arma se aferró al mástil del barco y al encogerse, elevo el cuerpo de Lucy por el aire, logrando esquivar por poco el ataque del joven. La rubia cayo con gracia de nuevo en la cubierta al desencajar el látigo **\- No eres el único con un arma que se estira a voluntad.**

- **Je, interesante-** ambos contrincantes sonreían retadoramente el uno a otro, uno más emocionado por luchar que el otro. Ambos queriendo probar la fuerza del otro.

Esta vez fue Lucy la que ataco primero. Balanceando con fuerza el látigo mágico contra el pirata. La joven atacaba rápidamente mientras que Luffy con su Haki, esquivaba con el mínimo movimiento los azotes. La pelea se tornó violenta con Lucy atacando y Luffy evadiendo. Incluso Usopp huyo aterrorizado cuando el látigo casi lo golpea. La tripulación miraba la pelea en silencio. La joven manipulaba perfectamente el arma, ninguno de sus movimientos eran en vano y no gastaba energía innecesariamente, sin duda era inteligente. Antes de darse cuenta, Luffy se había topado con una pared.

El futuro Rey de los Piratas se vio acorralado contra una pared mientras estaba concentrado en esquivar el látigo. Lucy aprovecho la situación para implementar una finta. Balanceo el látigo para que el joven saltara y quedara en el aire, ya que estando en el aire era más difícil esquivar. Y efectivamente, Luffy salto para evitar el ataque, haciendo sonreír a la maga. _"¡Te tengo!"_. Lucy forzó el ángulo del látigo, girando con fuerza la muñeca, logrando golpear a un desprevenido pirata que salió volando hacia el otro lado del barco.

- **¡Luffy!-** escuchó a alguno de sus compañeros llamándolo pero la maga los ignoro. No podía apartar la miraba de la nube de polvo que se había formado donde estaba el capitán. Frunció el ceño, nerviosa y permaneció alerta a cualquier movimiento.

No podía explicarlo pero sabía que el joven capitán no caería por un ataque de ese tipo. Sentía la tensión en su cuerpo, el instinto le decía que el capitán del barco era fuerte e intimidante. Probablemente ella no era rival para él pero la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha le impedía abandonar la pelea. Su mano viajo a su pecho para calmar su corazón agitado por el esfuerzo físico y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar la inquietud que le recorría por enfrentar al joven. Al abrir los ojos, Lucy noto un movimiento de entre los escombros y suspiro. Aun se sentía inquieta pero un impulso de valor de repente recorrió su cuerpo, encendiendo la adrenalina.

Luffy salió del hoyo que había formado y decidió atacar. La tanda de ataques se repitió, solo que esta vez era Lucy quien esquivaba en los momentos críticos y Luffy el que atacaba rápidamente. Aunque a diferencia del capitán, Lucy sentía que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y le costaba cada vez más moverse. En un momento, su vista se nublo momentáneamente y sus piernas chocaron contra ella misma, haciendo que la maga resbalara, cosa que Luffy aprovecho.

 **-¡Gomu Gomu No Gatling!**

 **-¡Maldición!-** maldijo la maga. No tenía a donde escapar entre todo esa lluvia de golpes que eran dirigidas a ella. Por el barco se escuchó un grito femenino de la cortina de polvo que se había creado, impidiendo ver que lo ocurrido.

- **¡Luffy maldito, te lo advertí!-** grito desde el otro lado Sanji furioso siendo detenido por Usopp, pero el nombrando lo ignoro. Sin apartar la mirada de donde hace instantes estaba la rubia con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria.

Después de un momento de suspenso, los piratas vieron como una figura femenina se levantaba detrás de la nube de polvo. Un viento fugaz hizo desaparecer completamente la cortina de polvo. Para sorpresa de la banda, Lucy se levantaba jadeando con una mano tocando la herida palpitante de su abdomen pero no estaba herida o lastimada, no había indicio de que los golpes le hubieran dado.

- **No puede ser… ninguno de los golpes de Luffy dio en el blanco…-** comento pasmado Nami mientras veía a la joven rubia.

 **-Eso no es posible, de alguna forma ella lo esquivo-** la corrigió Zoro, sin apartar la mirada de la maga.

 **-He estado pensando esto-** interrumpió la voz de Usopp los pensamientos de todos.

 **-Si esa joven se enfrentó realmente a Kuma y sobrevivió, entonces debe de ser muy fuerte ¿no?-** El grupo hipo con sorpresa ante el comentario. Es cierto, si se había enfrentado a un Shichibukai entonces no era poca cosa. Luffy sonrió complacido y su mirada reflejo con emoción a la joven frente a él, encendiendo su espíritu de lucha. 

Por su parte la maga tosía por el polvo que aún quedaba en el ambiente. Su respiración agitada hacia que más polvo entrara por su garganta y la herida en su abdomen por donde salía ahora una buena cantidad de sangre dolía como mil demonios. _"Estuvo cerca… de no ser porque Horologium me ayudo, esa lluvia de golpes me hubiera dado…"_. Lucy cerró los ojos intentando controlando el dolor y su respiración. " _Esto no me servirá por segunda vez…."_ Pensaba la maga con pesar hasta que varias venitas estilo anime aparecieron en su cabeza de la nada.

- **¡Eres un salvaje! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirar sin dudar todos esos golpes contra una señorita?! ¡¿Es que no te enseñaron nada?!-** le replico enojada a un Luffy que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada y varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

 **-Si pero esto es una pelea.**

 **-¡Aun así!-** le ladro furiosa. _"Cálmate Lucy esto es una pelea, obviamente me atacara…"_ intentaba auto convencerse la maga pero aún estaba enojada por el poco tacto del joven.

 **-Esto es una pelea, no te la dejar fácil solo porque seas mujer.**

 **-¡Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara!**

 **-Eres muy extraña ¿Sabias?**

 **-¡¿ME LO DICE UN TIPO DE GOMA?!-** la extraña actitud de la joven hizo reír divertido al capitán, mientras que varias gotas de sudor estilo anime pasaron por la cabeza de algunos miembros de la tripulación.

-¡ **Gomu Gomu No Pistol!-** El joven decidió atacar repentinamente. Lucy se tensó ante el peligro cuando una chispa azul pasó por la esquina de sus ojos. Estaba de espaldas al mar. Había una teoría que quería comprobar. Espero que el puño del capitán estuviera cerca para balancear el látigo y golpear su brazo con fuerza, logrando cambiar la trayectoria del ataque.

El cuerpo de Luffy se desestabilizo cuando la joven golpeo su brazo, haciéndolo trastabillo hacia adelante. El capitán se agito nervioso al darse cuenta que ahora su puño estaba cerca de tocar el mar y con toda la fuerza que pudo, tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar tocar el agua, cosa que logro.

Lucy permaneció inmóvil ante el joven. _"Está esquivando el agua…"_ fue lo primero que su cabeza pudo razonar, aunque dudo de su propio razonamiento _._ No había razón para que un pirata tuviera miedo al mar pero en esta situación no era necesario pensar en los porqués, solo necesitaba algo para usar a su favor. La maga miraba fijamente al joven suspirar de alivio cuando su brazo volvió a su lugar. " _Efectivamente, está evitando el agua. Este tipo… ¿Por qué es tan transparente?"_ varias gotas estilo a anime pasaron por la cabeza de Lucy por la evidente estupidez del joven.

Ya estabilizado, el capitán volvió a levantar a guardia. Lucy balanceo sin previo aviso el látigo, haciendo retroceder a Luffy, a lo que él respondió lanzando otro de sus típicos ataques de nuevo. La danza entre ambos comenzó de nuevo, pero ya estaba cansando a la maga.

 **-Tch, si seguimos así esto nunca terminara-** Lucy esquivo su ataque y decidió tomar distancia. Intentando escapar del alcance del joven, envolvió el látigo en el mástil para poder pararse en la verga de la vela principal **(Es el palo horizontal que sostiene la vela).** Con la respiración agitada, la joven mira hacia abajo para ver al capitán mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Rayos, este tipo es fuerte…-** _"Es imposible que le gane en un enfrentamiento uno a uno"_ pensó por un instante sin dejar de mirarlo.

De repente la figura del joven desapareció y Lucy sintió un escalofrío proveniente de su espalda. Girándose rápidamente, vio impactada al hombre de goma preparado para golpearla. La acción repentina mareo a la rubia y la inconciencia tomo gran parte de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de la maga se relajó completamente mientras perdía la conciencia, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera vencido por la fuerza de la gravedad. Un sorprendió Luffy vio en cámara lenta cómo su ataque era esquivado por unos centímetros por la chica que caía con los ojos cerrado.

Lucy retomo su conciencia mientras caía. Alertada por el peligro, giro su cuerpo en el aire para evitar caer mal y lastimarse. De repente, su cuerpo tembló por el exceso de adrenalina que sentía. _"Por un momento, sentía que me desmayaba…"_ los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente confusa, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, había sido pura casualidad que lograra evitar ese ataque. La alarma del peligro que sonó en su cabeza le agito un poco el corazón, su mente aun confundida le dijo que debía prestar atención al adversario. Forzando su cuerpo, giro en el suelo para esquivar justo una patada, que el hombre de goma había lanzado desde el aire, se enterrara en el suelo de la cubierta. Al caer, Luffy miro con una sonrisa a la joven que se levantaba dificultosamente.

 **-Eres habilidosa pero ya no puedes continuar, será mejor que te rindas-** Sin embargo los ojos de la rubia que respiraba con dificultad, brillaban con cansancio y determinación. Lucy obligo a su maltratado cuerpo a pararse derecho pero el mareo tomo mucho de ella por lo que se apoyó en el filo del marco.

- **Cierto, pero lamentablemente no puedo, sería una deshonra para Fairy Tail-** comento con gracia y la misma sonrisa que el joven le mostraba.

 **-¡Luffy! ¡No destruyas el barco!-** la conversación fue interrumpida por el fuerte golpe que Nami le dio en la cabeza del capitán, casi noqueándolo.

 **-¡Pero no tuve opción!-** se quejó en su defensa mientras sobaba la zona lastimada de su cabeza.

 **-¡Ábrete, Puerta del Arquero: Sagittarius!**

- **Moshimoshi.**

 **-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!-** grito sorprendida Nami y Chopper.

 **-¿Un caballo?-** pregunto confundido Luffy.

 **-¡¿NO VEs QUE ES UN TIPO RARO CON DISFRAS DE CABALLO?!-** repetir Usopp enojado por la incredulidad de su capitán.

 **-Sagitario, ataca al chico de sombrero de paja-** ante las palabras de la muchacha, Nami se alejó precavida de su capitán.

 **-Pero Lucy-sama…-** él mitad centauro dudo ante la orden mortal de su dueña.

 **-No te preocupes es para comprobar algo, confía en mí.**

 **-Muy bien, confiare en Lucy-sama-** contesto confiado mientras apuntaba amenazadoramente varias flechas al joven, quien ni se inmuto ante el peligro. Las flechas iban dirigidas para golpear putos críticos en el pecho del joven pero estas se rompieron al contacto con su cuerpo. Luffy no necesitaba ni siquiera esquivar esos ataques si podía usar su Haki de Armamento.

 **-Eso no servirá conmigo-** La joven maga suspiro derrotada.

 **-Puedes volver Sagitario, buen trabajo-** la maga solo recibió una "lo siento" de su espíritu antes de desaparecer en un humo rosado. _"Al ser de goma, pensé que los ataques con objetos afilados podrían servir, pero tampoco funciona, eh…"_ pensó para sus adentros. Su magia ya estaba al límite por lo que debía terminar el encuentro en el próximo ataque.

 **-Hey ¿Luffy, cierto? Ya casi estoy en mi límite, por lo que pondré todo lo que tengo en el siguiente ataque.**

**-Entonces yo haré lo mismo-** levanto un puño confiado Luffy para demostrar su punto, lo que provoco que Lucy sonriera.

- **Tienes un carácter bastante confiado, me recuerdas a mi amigo Natsu-** la maga suspiro con los ojos cerrados, aun apoyada en el filo del barco.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Me parezco a tu nakama?**

 **-Si, en cuanto a personalidad te pareces a Natsu pero dudo que tú puedas comer fuego.**

 **-¿Comer fuego?**

 **-Me guiare por ese presentimiento e intentare con una estrategia diferente-** la joven rubia tomo la llave dorada de Aries y se la coloco en el pecho **-¡Star Dress; Aries!**

De repente, una luz dorada envolvió a la joven y al desaparecer, estaba vestida con un vestido de lana rosa y de su cabeza salían dos cuernos de carnero. Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron impresionados por lo que acababa de presenciar.

 **-¡QUE GENIAL! ¡¿Te puedes transformar?!-** los ojos del futuro Rey Pirata brillaban de la emoción al ver la transformación de la joven.

 **-Algo así-** comento alegre ella **\- Esta vez voy en serio.**

 **-¡Genial! ¡Supongo que yo también me pondré serio! ¡** **G** **ia Sekando!-** del cuerpo del sombrero de paja comenzó a salir un extraño humo rojo **\- No me contendré, Gomu Gomu...**

 **-¿Te gustaría probar la carne más deliciosa del mundo?-** pregunto sonriendo Lucy al joven delante de ella.

 **-¿Eh?-** fue la pregunta colectiva de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

 **-¡¿La carne más deliciosa del mundo?!-** grito emocionado el capitán con baba saliendo a mares de su boca mientras deshacía el Gia Sekando.

- **No, me equivoco, no es de este mundo-** comento astutamente la maga para emocionar aún más al joven, logrando su cometido. Los ojos de Luffy se habían vuelto en forma de carne.

 **-¡¿No es de este mundo?!**

 **-¡Oye Luffy te está engañando!-** gritaron indignados Usopp, Nami y Chopper por la evidente treta pero su capitán ya ni los escuchaba. Con un "Poof", en la mano de la maga apareció una bandeja con una humeante carne asada **\- ¡NO TE ESTABA ENGAÑANDO!**

 **-Si puedes conseguirla es tuya-** Lucy coloco la bandeja en una especie de lana rosada y con su mano, creo un camino de lana rosada sobre el mar, donde al final estaba la deseada comida.

 **-¡¿En serio?!-** la joven asintió sonriendo mientras veía al capitán de goma corría desprevenido sobre la lana.

 **-¡No Luffy, al final si te estaba engañando!-** Pero ya era muy tarde, cuando el joven capitán llego hasta el extremo de la lana mágica, Lucy hizo tronar los dedos para hacer que todo desapareciera y el joven sorprendido cayó al mar.

La maga suspiro de alivio mientras veía como burbujas de aire salían de donde había caído el joven de goma. Aun no podía relajar el cuerpo, no tenía sentido que el agua fuera su debilidad siendo el un pirata. Fue un acto estúpido, era solo un presentimiento pero el joven capitán se parecía a Natsu, así que lo uso como referencia. A Natsu le gustaba la comida, las peleas y el gremio. No sabía que iba a hacer si esto no funcionaba, probablemente solo le quedaría pelear hasta desmayarse. Lucy volvió a mirar el mar, confundida.

 **-Uhmm, que raro…-** murmuro la maga al ver que el joven no salía a tomar aire.

 **-¡Rayos Luffy idiota!-** grito Sanji mientras corría por la cubierta hasta el otro extremo donde estaba Lucy parada sobre el filo.

 **-¡Luffy!-** gritaron los demás mientras corrían hacia ella. La maga perpleja vio la desesperación de los piratas con la que gritaban el nombre de su capitán, entonces lo entendió. El pirata no salía nadar.

 **-¡Maldita sea!-** Lucy sin reparo se lanzó al mar para rescatar a su adversario.

Los tripulantes se miraron incrédulos al ver como la joven rubia que hasta hace un momento los había derrotado con unos poderes extraños ahora estaba nadando velozmente hacia su capitán. Al llegar al lugar donde cayó Luffy, Lucy se sumergió para buscarlo y efectivamente, el joven inconsciente se estaba hundiendo como si fuera un martillo en el agua. Rápidamente, lo tomo de la cintura y balanceo el látigo bajo el agua. El látigo salió con fuerza del agua y se envolvió en el mástil para sorpresa de la banda pirata. De un salto, la maga rubia y el joven capitán salieron del agua con ayuda del látigo y cayeron sobre el césped de la cubierta.

Lucy respiraba agitadamente tirada sobre la cubierta. El agua salada se mezclaba con su herida doliéndole como mil demonios, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y cerrara los ojos. Los nakamas del hombre de goma llevaron justo para ver como la joven rubia alzaba el brazo y con toda la fuerza que tenía, golpeaba al idiota inconsciente a su lado, logrando que Luffy escupiera toda el agua había tomado como si fuera una fuente. El capitán del barco se levantó ya consiente, tosiendo el poco de agua que le quedaban en los pulmones.

 **-¿Tú… me salvaste?-** Luffy veía a la rubia con una expresión de dolor pintada en su cara y con los brazos extendidos sobre la cubierta.

 **-Si te mueres después de haberte derrotado no me sentiría bien-** comento como si nada, concentrándose en soportar el doler que sentía su cuerpo.

 **-¡Yo no perdí, tú me engañaste!-** respondió enojado Luffy.

 **-Sí, si, como digas… solo dame 5 minutos**.

 **-¡No! ¡Peleemos de nuevo!-** Luffy se levantó disputo a seguir con lo que habían dejado.

La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja suspiro aliviado de que su capitán estuviera bien. Una luz brillante proveniente de la joven les llamo la atención. Al desaparecer, la muchacha estaba vestida como lo estaba inicialmente, con la camisa blanca de Sanji y un short corto, el pelo rubio le caía por la cara y su expresión se relajó.

 **-¡Wow! ¡Duele!-** se quejaba Zoro al ser despojado de la lana que lo sostenía, cayendo al suelo.

 **-Oye, levántate-** le exigió el sombrero de paja a la joven que se había desmayado.

 **-¡Luffy bastardo! ¡¿No ves que se desmayó?!-** la patada de Sanji mando a volar a su capitán que termino en el otro extremo del barco.

 **-¡Tengo que llevarla a la enfermería! ¡Sus heridas se abrieron de nuevo!-** dijo apresurado Chopper mientras le daba primeros auxilios a la joven desmayada.

 **-¡No, yo lo hago, yo lo hago!-** insistió el cocinero con corazones en sus ojos y sus pies girando en el mismo lugar, creando un torbellino.

- **Bien, Sanji, ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería, preparare las cosas mientras tanto.**

 **-Si señor-** grito feliz mientras miraba embelesado como el cuerpo de la joven inconsciente caía delicadamente en sus brazos. Su hermoso cabello dorado se balanceaba de un lugar a otro y su bello rostro quedaba al descubierto, haciéndola ver como un ángel con su camisa. A Sanji se le salió el corazón por la boca literalmente por la belleza de la joven.

 **-¿Está bien que dejemos que él la lleve?-** pregunto Zoro apuntando al cocinero idiota que temblaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la enfermería.

 **-Um… sí, creo que si…-** una gota de sudor estilo anime paso por la cabeza de Nami ante el panorama.

Por otro lado, Law miraba seriamente a la joven inconsciente que era transportada por el cocinero pervertido, ignorando que detrás suyo Brook forcejeaba para desencajar a un Luffy atorado en la pared de madera.

 **-¿Quién rayos es ella?-** pregunto intrigado mientras cerraba los ojos y con un chasquido de su mano, murmuraba un "room" para ayudar al idiota del Sombrero de Paja.

El día seguía siendo cálido. La brisa tranquila y el mar pacifico eran testigos de cómo un conocido barco pirata que generalmente era bullicioso ahora se encontraba extrañamente silencioso. La banda el sombrero de Paja, más Law, miraban intensamente a la joven inconsciente que ahora estaba amarrada de las manos en el mástil principal por una Nami enojada. Algunos de ellos miraban desaprobatoriamente la acción de la navegante, otros miraban nerviosos, algunos indiferentes y otros intrigados. Pero la comúnmente revoltosa banda pirata, se encontraba serios frente a la joven rubia con poderes misteriosos que dormía inconsciente del peligro.

 **-¡Nami, esto es demasiado extremo! ¡Acabo de terminar de curar sus heridas**!- se quejó Chopper nervioso mientras miraba a la joven pálida amarrada al pie del mástil.

 **-¡No sabemos cuál es su habilidad y además derroto a todos los monstruos de nuestra tripulación! ¡¿Cómo esperas que la deje sin protección en la enfermería?! ¡Esta chica es peligrosa, no es normal!-** le grito enojada la navegante al médico mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas, levantándolo en el aire.

 **-¡Duele, duele, duele!-** a Chopper se le caían las lágrimas por el maltrato de su compañera pelirroja.

 **-Yo no perdí, me dormí.**

- **Yo me desangre con gusto antes de caer al mar.**

 **-A mí me encerraron.**

 **-Yo me desmaye.**

 **-Yo perdí contra su supeeer vaca en una lucha de pulseadas.**

 **-Yo me retire.**

 **-Yo me caí al mar-** concluyo cada uno como si nada con los brazos cruzados.

 **-¡NO LO DIGAN CON ORGULLO!-** de igual modo, cada uno recibió un golpe amistoso por parte de una Nami.

 **-Aun así esta chica no es mala, no veo la necesidad de amarrarla-** dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo sin prisa con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

 **-Ciertamente en un enfrentamiento de resistencia, ella no es problema-** Law no apartaba la mirada de la joven inconsciente. El comentario atrajo la atención del grupo, comenzando a rememorar lo ocurrido.

 **-Si se tratara de un combate a muerte, no perdería-** el espadachín también estaba de acuerdo con la idea del cirujano de la muerte.

 **-¿Entonces que fue eso de recién?-** lo molesto Nami para hacerlo enojar.

 **-¡No perdí, me dormí!-** le grito mientras la joven murmuraba, "Si, si, como tú digas", logrando enfadarlo aún más.

 **-Aun así es fuerte, no sé si está al nivel del señor espadachín pero está por encima del medio-** interrumpió la arqueóloga la pelea del par a su lado **-Su manejo del látigo es increíble. Además de que el látigo en si es muy raro, se movía a las ordenes precisa de su portador.**

 **-Incluso están esos tipos que aparecieron de la nada cuando ella recito unas extrañas palabras-** agrego Usopp.

 **-He estado pensando en esto ¿Y si esos tipos estuvieran escondidos en el barco para empezar?-** pregunto Nami con una mano en la cadera y la otro balanceándose en el aire.

 **-Imposible-** comentaron al mismo tiempo Zoro, Sanji, Luffy y Law.

 **-¡¿Y eso porque?!**

 **-Pensé lo mismo cuando esa chica cordero apareció de la nada, así que utilice Haki de Localización y efectivamente no había nadie más que nosotros y ella en el barco. Es más, la presencia de esos sujetos que aparecieron de la nada era muy leve, como si no fueran humanos-** Law cerró los ojos mientras hablaba y volvía a usar Haki de Localización para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

 **-Conmigo ocurrió lo mismo-** comento Luffy, mientras Sanji y Zoro asentían en aprobación.

 **-¡¿Cómo si no fueran humanos?! ¡Eso es imposible!-** la voz incrédula de Nami hizo suspirar a un Law irritado.

 **-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, su poder es muy extraño. Si lo que vimos es real, entonces posiblemente ella es una portadora de habilidades que puede invocar portadores, algo inimaginable-** se giró para enfrentar a la navegante, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 **-¿Invocar portadores con habilidades?**

- **Esos supeeer sujetos que salieron tenían habilidades también-** comento Franky con una sonrisa divertida.

 **-No puede ser.**

 **-Es una chica muy extraña-** esta vez fue Luffy quien se ganó la atención de todos en el barco, enfrentando al grupo señalo a la joven.

 **-No puede haberse comido una Fruta del Diablo, pues ella pudo sacarme del mar-** la tripulación se quedó en silencio ante la inteligente declaración de su capitán, para luego escandalizarse de nuevo.

 **-¡Es cierto, ella puso nadar en el mar!-** gritaron como si fuera el descubrimiento del año.

 **-¡¿Quién rayos es esta mujer?!-** grito Usopp.

- **Ugh…-** Lucy se quejaba de su maltratado cuerpo mientras retomaba la conciencia. Ante la voz de la joven amarrada la banda se tensó, siguiendo atentamente sus movimientos **-¿Dónde…?**

La confundida maga abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse rodeada de los imponentes piratas, quienes la miraban fijamente. Por la cabeza de Lucy pasaron varias gotitas al darse cuenta de la situación. Al intentar mover las manos, sintió que estaban restringidas por encima de su cabeza. Con curiosidad elevo la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba amarrada al mástil. Volvió a mirar a las personas que ahora, ante sus ojos, parecían mil veces más atemorizantes que cuando los enfrento y trago con fuerza.

 **-Oye-** Lucy se sobresaltó ante la voz seria del capitán, quien ahora se agachaba para estar a su nivel.

 **-¿Esa deliciosa carne asada era un ilusión?-** pregunto con voz seria pero sus ojos tenían forma de comida. Por la cabeza de Lucy pasaron aún más gotitas estilo anime cuando vio como la chica pelirroja enterraba de un golpe la cabeza del capitán en la madera de la cubierta.

 **-En lugar de mi capitán yo hare las preguntas. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde salieron esos tipos raros? ¿Por qué estabas volando por el cielo? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-** interrogo duramente Nami a la joven amarrada. El silencio se instaló entre el grupo siendo interrumpido por Luffy al lograr desencajarse de la madera. Lucy no quitaba su vista de la joven pelirroja.

 **-¿Qué obligación tengo de responderte?-** respondió retadoramente sin dejar de mirar a la navegante. Nami sonrió complacida ante la respuesta.

 **-Entonces supongo que no te importara lo que ocurra con esto-** La gata ladrona hizo girar las llaves de Lucy en su mano derecha, logrando que tintinearan. Los ojos de la maga estelar se abrieron con sorpresa al ver sus preciadas llaves. Casi por instinto, tiro su cuerpo hacia las llaves, queriendo agarrarlas, pero la cuerda la detuvo en su lugar. La muchacha sollozo internamente por el dolor que sufrieron sus muñecas amarradas.

 **-Devuélveme mis llaves-** Lucy miraba con el ceño fruncido a la joven que sonreía con sorna y jugaba con las llaves en su mano. 

**-¿Qué te hace creer que te las daré?-** le devolvió la jugada divertida al ver la frustración en la linda cara de la rubia. Lucy forcejeo contra la cuerda que la sujetaba, intentando inútilmente romperla pero lo único que logro fue que sus muñecas dolieran aún más.

 **-Si les haces algo…**

 **-¿Entonces qué?-** Lucy le devolvió la mirada con odio al ver su fallido intento de amenaza.

 **-¿Qué puede hacer una persona en tu condición? Estas herida, agotada y amarrada. En estos momentos ni siquiera eres una amenaza para nosotros-** la maga sintiéndose impotente ante la verdad en esas palabras, se mordió los labios secos con enojo.

 **-No entiendo porque esto es importante para ti pero si lo veo como un tesoro, entonces puedo entenderlo-** Nami seguía jugando con las llaves mientras Lucy la miraba sin comprender sus palabras.

 **-Ciertamente valen su peso en oro y plata. ¿Me pregunto cuanto costaran en el mercado? Estoy segura que obtendremos mucho dinero por unas llaves tan raras como estas. Quien sabe, quizás hasta abran cofres muy raros-** A la gata ladrona se le pusieron los ojos en signo beli al imaginar enormes cofres con muchísimos tesoros brillantes y ella nadando en monedas de oro, completamente feliz. Un sonido crudo la volvió a la realidad, con el ceño fruncido mirada como la joven atada la miraba con furia y odio, aun forcejeando con la cuerda.

 **-¡Esas llaves no abren ningún cofre y no valen nada por su material!**

 **-Pero si valen por su rareza-** dijo con astucia al darse cuenta de que la joven no le respondió.

 **-Nami-san creo que es suficiente…-** intervino el cocinero intentando ayudar a la joven atada.

 **-Devuélvemelas-** susurro tenebrosamente la chica silenciando el ambiente. El flequillo de la rubia tapaba sus ojos, logrando estremecer ligeramente a Nami.

 **-Esas llaves son mis queridos compañeros y el último recuerdo de mi madre. En manos de cualquier ignorante, no son más que simples piezas de ornamento. ¡Nunca te perdonare si algo les ocurre!-** la banda pirata pudo sentir el peso emocional en las palabras de la joven que los miraba con desprecio y la respiración agitada.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con compañeros….?**

 **-Nami, ya basta-** la nombrada se sobresaltó ante la voz seria de su capitán. Agarrándola desprevenida, Luffy estiro su mano para robar las llaves que la navegante sostenía mientras ocultaba su vista con su preciado sombrero de paja.

 **-¡Oye!**

 **-¿Este es tu tesoro?-** pregunto el capitán a la joven amarrada mientras balanceaba las llaves frente suyo. Lucy se sorprendió por la inusual pregunta del pirata, que ahora se mostraba serio. Recuperándose, la maga respondió sin basilar.

 **-¡Si lo son!-** Luffy sonrió ampliamente por la respuesta y levanto la cabeza para ver a la muchacha, que lo miraba confundida por su reacción.

 **-Hey, únete a mi tripulación-** La joven boquiabierta miraba al capitán sonriente sin poder creer lo que había dicho. "¡ _¿YO?! ¡¿Una pirata?! ¡Imposible!"._ Sin embargo, la maga ni siquiera pudo responder cuando un poderoso estruendo retumbo por el lugar y el barco se balanceo violentamente por culpa de las olas que se formaron cuando una bala de cañón cayó justo al lado de Sunny Go.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este cross. Wiii… Primero que todo quiero disculparme por la demora, mi compu murió hace poco y la única pc donde puedo escribir es en la de mi hermano y es una guerra para que me la preste T.T Por otro lado quiero decirles que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir así que comenten, si lo desean, que les pareció el cap y el progreso de la historia. Esto recién empieza y puede que aún no vean el hilo pero tengo muchas ideas planeadas para este fic. Lo otro que es difícil es mantener la personalidad conocida de los personajes, además de que la percepción de las personas varían según sus gustos y demás, así que me disculpo si me desvió un poco o los hago pensar "Este personaje no haría esto en esta situación", siempre trato de escribir teniendo en cuentas las personalidades, es difícil pero es muy divertido XD Sin más esto es sin fines de lucro, no soy dueña de nada solo de mi camita y sin más… ¡Que lo disfrute! P.D.: Ya comencé el siguiente cap :D**

Capitulo Anterior:

 **-¿Este es tu tesoro?-** pregunto el capitán a la joven amarrada mientras balanceaba las llaves frente suyo. Lucy se sorprendió por la inusual pregunta del pirata, que ahora se mostraba serio. Recuperándose, la maga respondió sin basilar.

 **-¡Si lo son!-** Luffy sonrió ampliamente por la respuesta y levanto la cabeza para ver a la muchacha, que lo miraba confundida por su reacción.

 **-Hey, únete a mi tripulación-** La joven boquiabierta miraba al capitán sonriente sin poder creer lo que había dicho. "¡ _¿YO?! ¡¿Una pirata?! ¡Imposible!"._ Sin embargo, la maga ni siquiera pudo responder cuando un poderoso estruendo retumbo por el lugar y el barco se balanceo violentamente por culpa de las olas que se formaron cuando una bala de cañón cayó justo al lado de Sunny Go.

Capitulo Cuatro:

- **Hey únete a mi tripulación-** una sonrisa confiada se cruzó por la cara del capitán de los mugiwara, dejando muda a la joven maga.

 **-¡¿EEHH?! Espera un momento Luffy…-** pero la queja de su navegadora fue ensombrecida por los estruendos de ataque contra el barco pirata.

- **¡Kyaaa!-** Los piratas sorprendidos perdieron el equilibrio debido al repentino movimiento del barco y terminaron aferrándose como podían al mismo.

 **-¡Nos atacan!**

 **-¡Nos dimos cuenta!-** le reprocho Nami a Usopp por el obvio comentario **-¿Desde dónde?**

 **-¡No veo ningún barco enemigo!-** informo el carpintero echando una rápida mirada alrededor.

 **-¡PUES DESDE ALGUN LADO NOS DISPARAN!-** fuertes estruendos volvieron a zarandear el barco, logrando que la navegadora y el francotirador se soltaran por el brusco movimiento.

 **-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-** Sanji también trataba de localizar el barco enemigo que los atacaba pero otro movimiento le llamo aún más la atención. Y este consistía en una descuidada Nami que al no haberse podido aferrar adecuadamente al barco, estaba por caer al mar. Sin pensarlo, el cocinero se lanzó para interceptar su cuerpo pero su acción heroica fue arruinada por Usopp, quien choco sin querer contra la chica, salvándola de caer al mar y de paso quedando entre sus pechos.

 **-Gracias Usopp, me salvaste-** le agradecía Nami con una mano en la cabeza y la otra alejando al francotirador que tenía los ojos en espiral por tantas vueltas que había sufrido hasta que fue detenido por Nami.

 **-A-ah... s-si…**

 **-¡Maldito, ese es mi lugar!-** de un montículo de escombros salió Sanji con fuego saliendo de su cuerpo por la furia y la envidia que le tenía al francotirador.

 **-¡Kyaaa!-** los estruendos seguían sonando a los costados del Sunny, haciendo que se balanceara bruscamente como si de papel estuviera hecho.

 **-¡¿Quién nos ataca?! ¡No veo a nadie!-** Los Mugiwara trataban de encontrar a los enemigos pero el mar que los rodeaba estaba calmo excepto donde ellos estaban.

 **-¡Oye, Nami-ya! ¡Mira el mar!-** los piratas curiosos se acercaron al borde para ver lo que Law les indicaba y sin duda no esperaban aquello.

 **-¡¿Pero qué rayos son esas cosa?!-** En el mar que rodeaba al Sunny, habían lo que parecían muchos objetos redondos de color gris que flotaban a sus costados. La cantidad era exorbitante, tanto que se llegaron a preguntar cómo no se dieron cuenta antes, parecía un campo minado. Uno de ellos exploto repentinamente y tiro a la tripulación pirata de nuevo al centro del barco.

- **¡Son bombas y estamos rodeados!-** la voz de Chopper salió desesperada por la situación en la que estaban.

 **-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta…?-** Nami estaba confundida. Era imposible no haberse dado cuenta de la trampa. _"¡No me digas que…!"_ Su mirada furiosa fue dirigida a la joven rubia que aún estaba inmovilizada. Lucy no entendía lo que pasaba, solo que agradecía estar amarrada porque si no estaría girando de un lado para otro en el barco.

 **-¡Tu…! ¡¿Esto fue parte de tu plan?! ¿Nos distraías para que colocaran las bombas? ¡¿Eres un miembro de la marina?!-** la maga ladeo la cabeza con signos de interrogación en la cabeza ante las acusaciones que le dirigía la navegadora.

 **-¿No…?-** no estaba muy segura de cómo responder. Había dicho la marina, por lo que era una organización de parte del gobierno... El consejo magino también era aliado del gobierno ¿cierto? Ella pertenecía a un gremio por lo que también estaba de parte del gobierno, entonces era una aliada de la marina ¿Quizás? 

**-¡¿ESO ES UNA PREGUNTA O UNA AFIRMACION?!-** Nami suspiro enojada al ver que no obtendría respuestas de ella **–Rayos, después de que te salvamos y curamos tus heridas ¿así es como nos pagas?**

 **-¡Oh cierto! Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí-** dijo la joven amarrada educadamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente ante el grupo pirata en señal de agradecimiento.

 **-No es nada Jejeje**

 **-Es mi trabajo-** los dos médicos se encontraban charlando alegremente con una sonriente Lucy que les agradecía y los alababa por sus habilidades.

 **-¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA HACER ESO!-** Las explosiones los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Esta vez, eran muy seguidas y balanceaban con más fuerza el barco. Los presentes apenas lograban caminar entre los balanceos.

 **-¡Si seguimos así el Sunny no lo soportara!-** protesto Zoro.

 **-¡Nami!**

 **-¡Franky, Chopper, llenen los barriles de cola para salir de aquí! ¡Sanji toma el timón y aléjanos de las bombas! ¡Zoro, Luffy y Usopp guarden las velas! ¡Los demás protejan como puedan el barco! ¡Intenten alejar las bombas!-** los piratas asintieron con la cabeza a las tareas que fueron asignados por la navegadora y rápidamente se movieron para cumplirlas. Debían hacerlo para salir de esa situación o terminarían en el mar y rodeados de bombas.

 **-¡Como ordenes, Nami-chan!-** con varios saltos en el aire, Sanji rápidamente llego a la parte delantera del barco donde estaba el timón, apoderándose de él y girándolo rápidamente para navegar con dificultad entre las bombas. Aunque la tarea no era sencilla, todo el Sunny estaba rodeado por bombas **–Tch, esto no será fácil.**

 **-No me des órdenes-** por su parte el grupo encargado de las velas comenzó a moverse con velocidad mientras el espadachín se quejaba al ser mandado por Nami.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** lo desafío la gata ladrona a repetir sus palabras mientras cruzaba sus manos debajo de su pecho, haciendo enojar a Zoro.

- **¡Que te calles maldición!-** respondió enojado mientras subía rápidamente por el obenque para llegar a la verga de la vela mayor **(su escritora tuvo que buscar las partes de un barco para escribir esto XD por si no lo sabe, es la red que lleva al puesto del vigía y te permite tener acceso a las velas)**

 **-Jejeje-** Luffy por su parte seguí a Zoro mientras se divertía por las payasadas de sus compañeros.

-¡ **¿Por qué siempre me dejan las tareas más difíciles?!-** detrás del capitán estaba el francotirador se quejaba e intentaba alcanzar a los dos monstruos que tenía por compañeros.

 **-¡De acuerdo!**

 **-¡Lo tendré listo en un segundo!-** tanto Chopper en su forma humana como Franky desaparecieron detrás de una puerta con su misión en mente. Sacar a sus compañeros de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

 **-Esto se ve peligroso-** Brook miraba desde el borde las peligrosas bombas que flotaban impasibles.

 **-No te acerques mucho Brook-** Nico Robin apareció detrás del pirata veterano para advertirle con una tierna sonrisa.

 **-Terminemos con esto rápido-** Law se posiciono de la misma forma al lado de los miembros del sombrero de paja con su fiel espada maldita en sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, los tres piratas se dieron cuenta que realizar esa tarea era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que al mínimo toque o balanceo estas explotaban. Los tres estaban teniendo dificultades para alejarlas del barco. Con su Shikomizue, Brook intentaba detener las explosiones congelándolas pero aun así, después de un tiempo, explotaban solas. Robin por su parte la tenía peor pues con su habilidad era inútil para esta tarea. Intento con delicadeza alejarlas pero no fue una buena táctica, la morena se salvó varias veces de ser alcanzada por las explosiones. También intento crear ráfagas de vientos para alejarlas mientras movía el agua pero tampoco funciono, al momento en que las bombas se balanceaban explotaba. Law tuvo más éxito alejando las bombas pero su rango de alcance no le permitía tomar las que estaban más lejos y que aún eran peligrosas. Incluso predecir que bomba explotaría ante que otra, les era imposible. Una repentina reacción en cadena obligo a los tres piratas a retroceder y ponerse a salvo en el centro del barco.

 **-¡Tch!**

 **-¡Por poco me quemo! Aunque yo no tengo grasa que quemar Yojojojo**

 **-¡Nami esto no está funcionando!-** Robin le informo a la navegadora que intentaba localizar desesperadamente a los enemigos.

 **-Rayos ¡¿Sanji cómo vas por tu lado?!**

- **¡No está resultando, estamos completamente rodeados!-** otra reacción en cadena creo una fuerte explosión en la parte de atrás del barco, tirando al suelo a los piratas.

Zoro que estaba terminado de atar la vela, por la fuerte explosión, se desestabilizo y cayó. Aunque gracias a sus habilidades logro aterrizar a salvo de vuelta a la cubierta de pasto. Pronto lo siguió Luffy, quien también aterrizo de pie y luego Usopp, aunque este no fue tan agraciado y termino cayendo de cara a la cubierta.

- **¡Duele!**

 **-Está hecho-** Luffy levanto su pulgar derecho con alegría Luffy a la peli naranja.

 **-¿Lograron encontrar al enemigo?-** comento con voz desinteresada Zoro.

 **-No, lo único que se me ocurre es que estén bajo nosotros**.

- **Umm…-** El grupo quedo en silencio, meditando sobre las posibilidades.

 **-¡Tengo una idea!-** de repente hablo el capitán, llamando la atención de todos - **¡Puede que sea un barco fantasma!**

 **-¡ ¿Un barco fantasma?!-** gritaron asustados Brook y Usopp mientras se abrazaban mutuamente con miedo, mientras Luffy sonreía orgulloso por su idea.

 **-¡¿Cómo puede ser un barco fantasma si esas bombas son reales?!-** Nami intento razonar con el joven de goma mientras lo zamarroneaba desde el cuello de su chaqueta roja. Luffy frunció el ceño e hizo puchero ante el argumento de su compañera, descontento por esa realidad.

 **\- Pero leí reportes de que por esta zona hay muchos barcos piratas que han desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro ¡Esto solo puede ser causado por algo sobrenatural!-** informo el espadachín susurrante.

 **-¡Wow, ¿En serio?!-** Luffy y Usopp miraban con ojos curiosos al pirata veterano que asentía afirmando su historia, aunque el resto de la tripulación estaba escéptica.

 **-Esos reportes suelen ser falsos, Brook. Generalmente es la respuesta correcta es la más obvia.**

 **-¿Y cuál sería la respuesta más obvia?-** pregunto Usopp, dejando a Nami en una difícil posición porque no sabía la respuesta.

 **-Pues… puede ser… ¿La marina?-** el trio de piratas la miraron aburridos por la explicación tan normal, ya que ellos esperaban algo más fantástico.

 **-Eso es aburrido Nami.**

 **-¡PUES AL MENOS ESTA MAS CERCA DE LA REALIDAD!-** la tripulación pirata seguía discutiendo ajena a los estruendos que seguían balanceando el barco. Por su parte, Zoro miraba el paisaje marino entre serio e incrédulo, algo había llamado su atención y cuando supo que era, varias gotitas estilo anime pasaron por su cabeza.

 **-Bueno, a mí "** _ **eso"**_ **parece extraño-** con su mano derecha señalo hacia el costado izquierdo, en dirección del mar. La banda pirata siguió la dirección y se topó solo con un vasto mar azulado en perfecta calma. Se podía ver como la luz del sol hacia brillar el agua y en el cielo azul despejado varias gaviotas se alzaban orgullosas.

 **-No veo nada raro-** varios signos de preguntas aparecieron en la cabeza del francotirador, quien cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeaba la cabeza.

 **-No, hay muchas cosas raras-** varias gotitas estilo anime aparecieron en la cabeza del cirujano de la muerte. Nami miro atentamente el paisaje y pudo percatarse de varias cosas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 **-¡Las gaviotas no se mueve! ¡Seguro están congeladas!-** grito con fuerza el capitán, sorprendiendo a los que lo rodeaban. Los piratas también notaron la observación del capitán sombrero de paja.

 **-¡Oooh, Luffy eres un genio! ¡No me había percatado para nada!-** lo alagaban Usopp, logrando que el joven capitán sonriera orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

 **-¡Ya basta, me avergüenzan!-** Luffy se retorcía feliz por ser llamado "genio". Aunque un fuerte golpe lo trajo a la realidad y también acalló al francotirador, todo por cortesía de Nami.

 **-¡NO ESO ESTUPIDOS! ¡No ven que la linean del horizonte en ese sector está más abajo que el resto!-** grito enojada Nami mientras zamarroneaba a un seminconsciente Luffy con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

 **-Realmente son estúpidos-** Sanji se había unido al grupo después de haber establecido la ruta con menos bombas posibles. Mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, miraba hacia el "sector" que Nami señalaba.

 **-Zoro, dijo que eras estúpido.**

 **-¿Por qué yo?**

 **-Veamos si su estupidez se acerca a la de nuestro capitán… ¡OIGAN, LA LINEA DEL HORIZONTE NO ESTA ALINEADA CON LA VERDADERA!-** grito con fuerza Sanji con manos alrededor de su boca para que el sonido se escuchara más fuerte.

 **-¡¿EEEH?! ¡¿En serio?!-** varias voces masculinas hablaron al unísono detrás de la supuesta cubierta. Después de un momento, los piratas observaron como un pequeño barco tripulado por un marine salió detrás de la cubierta y se colocó entre el Sunny y el supuesto paisaje natural.

 **-¡Tiene razón muchachos! ¡Súbanla unos metros más!-** ordeno el marine en el pequeño barco.

- **Yosh. Ya lo escucharon muchachos-** obedeciendo la orden, la cubierta comenzó a subir lentamente hasta quedar perfectamente alineada con el horizonte y por muy impresionante que pareciera, se camuflaba a la perfección con la vista. Algo que hubiera servido si los piratas no lo hubieran descubierto primero.

 **-¡Ahora está perfecto!-** comento el marine antes de volver por donde había salido como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Los piratas miraban sin expresión lo sucedido mientras de fondo se seguían oyendo las explosiones. Después de unos minutos de silencio, en la cabeza de Usopp aparecieron varias venitas estilo anime por la ira.

 **-¡YA NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE SU CUBIERTA, ESO YA NO FUNCIONARA!**

 **-¡¿Eeeehhh?! ¡¿NOS DESCUBIRERON?!-** varios signos de interrogación aparecieron en el cielo del Grand Line.

 **-¡ESTOS TIPOS SON ESTUPIDOS!**

 **-¡Bueno, ya no importan! ¡Hemos logrado nuestro objetivo!-** hablo una voz masculina confiada y la cubierta cayo de repente al mar, desvaneciéndose y dejando a la vista un buque de la marina con una buena cantidad de marines a bordo.

 **-¡Están atrapados Mugiwaras!-** la persona que hablaba era el marine de mayor cargo en el buque también conocido como Comodoro Tun Taverns. Su postura orgullosa hacia ondear majestuosamente su chaqueta donde destacaba la palabra "Justicia".

 **-¡La marina!**

 **-¿Quién es ese?-** pregunto Luffy ante el sujeto desconocido.

 **-Pues… ¿Quién eres?-** preguntaron a la vez los piratas, quienes tampoco conocían al orgulloso hombre.

 **-Torao, tú has estado en el nuevo mundo más tiempo que nosotros ¿Sabes quién es?-** le pregunto Robin al capitán de los piratas del corazón. Law con su típica expresión seria, miro al marine que lo miraba amenazadoramente y se pasaba orgulloso al frente de sus subordinados.

- **¿Quién diablos eres tú?-** ante la pregunta, el comodoro cayó de espaldas sin poder creerlo. ¡¿Esos piratas no conocían su genial ser?! ¡Imposible!

 **-¡Que irrespetuoso, maldito pirata! ¡Estas frente al gran y genial Comodoro Tun Taverns!**

 **-¡Si están acabados!**

 **-¡Completamente rodeados!-** los subordinados a cargo del Comodoro le reprochaban su ignorancia a los piratas.

 **-¡WUAJAJAJA! ¡Seguramente el miedo a ser capturados hizo que su memoria se obstruyera! ¡NO HAY PERSONA EN EL MUNDO QUIEN NO CONOZCA MI MAGNIFICA FIGURA!-** alardeaba el marine sobre su buque, siendo apoyado por sus oficiales.

 **-No sé quién eres-** dijo indiferente el sombrero de paja mientras se hurgaba la nariz, haciendo que el orgulloso comodoro volviera a caer de espaldas. " _¡Malditos piratas! Humillándome de este modo… ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito de Smoker! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser ascendido a Vicealmirante antes que yo?!"_ pensaba el comodoro mientras se levantaba enojado. Pero repentinamente, sonrió de forma siniestra " _Aunque… ¡Si logro tener éxito con este plan, podre atrapar a los Mugiwara y seré ascendido a Vicealmirante! ¡Entonces te lo refregare en la cara durante toda tu vida, maldito Smoker!"_

 **-¡Pues aunque no sepas quien soy ahora, nunca me olvidaras, maldito pirata! ¡Pues a partir de ahora el mundo me conocerá como el marine que logro capturar al pirata que ni siquiera Smoker o Garpa pudieron atrapar!**

 **-Demasiado largo.**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito Mugiwara?!**

 **-Que ese título es demasiado largo. ¿Además de idiota eres sordo?**

 **-¡¿Qué DIJISE MALDITO?!-** los marines veían con gotitas de sudor en sus cabezas como su comodoro sostenía una discusión verbal contra el pirata. De igual modo, que los piratas miraban a su capitán molestar al marine.

 **-¡Ya verás maldito nieto de Garp! ¡Ahora! ¡Ejecuten la segunda parte de nuestro plan!**

 **-¡A la orden Comodoro!-** ante la orden, el cadete mando la señal por den den mushi a sus compañeros que esperaban en varios submarinos muy por debajo del barco pirata.

 **-¡Ejecuten la segunda parte del plan!**

 **-¡A la orden!-** progresivamente, lossubmarinos comenzaron a ascendieron a la superficie. En un instante el barco de los Mugiwaras, quedo rodeado por no solo bombas si no por submarinos.

 **-¡¿Y ahora qué?!-** la tripulación pirata esperaban impacientes el posible ataque sorpresa.

 **-¿Submarinos? ¡Son idiotas las bombas aún están por ahí flotando!-** se burló de su estupidez el francotirador. Por su parte, Nami también pensaba que era una estupidez, las bombas destruirían los submarinos así que no lograrían nada, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaban. ¡Las bombas alrededor de los submarinos no explotaban! Solo lo hacían las que estaban muy cerca del Sunny.

 **-¡¿Quee?!**

 **-¡Las bombas están siendo controladas!-** los piratas fueron atrapados con la guardia baja, pues no esperaban ese tipo de ataque y en su asombro, no notaron que por los bordes del barco habían colocado redes blancas.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** Nami fue la primera en notarlo pero ya era tarde. Con curiosa se acercó la red blanca para ver que se traían entre manos los marines y se llevó un buen susto. De improvisto se encontró cara a cara con un marine que trepaba por la red. El hombre balanceo su mano derecha, donde tenía una espada, para atacar a la joven pirata. La navegadora escapo por milímetros al ataque y cayo de culo a la cubierta, asustada se alejó como pudo del borde del barco.

 **-¡Nami!-** Robin fue la primera en reaccionar. Corriendo para socorrer a su compañera, quien aún estaba en el suelo.

 **-Estoy bien, Robin-** la calmo la peli naranja, mientras se levantaba y sacaba con prisa su Clima-Tact - **Estamos completamente rodeados**.

En pocos minutos, cada miembro de la tripulación pirata estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de marines armados con distintas armas. El aire se sentía pesado, entre los marines quienes miraban a sus enemigos atentamente y los piratas que esperaban que el enemigo atacara primero. Entre el ambiente sofocante, Lucy miraba seriamente la escena.

Nadie se había percatado de la joven, quizás demasiado enfocados en los piratas, o simplemente la ignoraban, no estaba segura. _"Dijeron la marina… eso significa que ellos están del lado del gobierno. ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad para liberarme!"_ Sonriendo con su confianza renovada, la maga busco a alguien con quien dialogar. Con un rápido vistazo, localizo al que parecía la persona a cargo del buque, era más seguro contactar con él, seguramente la rescataría. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, Lucy decidió llamar a esa persona. " _Pero… como dijo que se llamaba… Tar… Ner… Umm"_ La maga estelar intentaba recordar el raro nombre del hombre pero simplemente no podía. Reprochándose por no haber prestado más atención a la estúpida conversación. Bueno lo importante era llamar su atención.

 **-¡Oye tú! Emmm… ¡EL TIPO CON CARA DE BANANA!-** el apodo hizo eco por todo el lugar, inmovilizando por la sorpresa a todos los presentes. Los ojos del comodoro se abrieron con sorpresa, cuando su mirada se encontró con la joven atada en el mástil y comprendió que se dirigía a él. Sin duda, la cara del comodoro se asemejaba a una banana, pues su larga barbilla curvada y su cabello corto amarillo le daban la apariencia similar a la de una conocida fruta.

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-** la risa descontrolada del capitán de los sombreros de paja interrumpió el tenso ambiente. El capitán de goma se retorcía en el piso por la risa sin ningún pudor, contagiando a algunos de sus compañeros y enojando a sus enemigos.

- **¡CARA DE BANANA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Voy a morir! Jajajaja-** A Robin y a Usopp también se le escaparon algunas risas, contagiados por su capitán.

 **-Solo es un idiota con cara de banana-** Zoro se unió a las burlas divertido por el nuevo apodo del comodoro.

 **-Pff, te pega genial-** de igual modo Sanji apoyo las burlas.

 **-¡Eres una maleducada mocosa! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?!-** le replico enojado uno de los subordinados del comodoro que ahora estaba frente a la maga atada.

 **-¿Con quién dices? Pues no tengo idea-** la sinceridad de la joven solo logro hacer trastabillar a los subordinados orgullosos de su comodoro.

 **-Jajaja… oye, conviértete en mi nakama-** le propuso el capitán aun con lágrimas en los ojos por su ataque de risa.

 **-¡COMO SI LO FUERA A HACER!**

 **-¿Quién es esa mocosa maleducada? No he visto su cara en los carteles de búsqueda-** comento con desde el comodoro a su subordinado que estaba a su lado. Aquella joven se había burlado de él, pero solo un chiquillo inmaduro se enojaría por algo como aquello. Después de todo él era un orgulloso Comodoro que pronto sería un importante Vicealmirante, algo como eso no lo haría perder los nervios.

 **-No aparece en los carteles de búsqueda y como está atada, puede que sea un rehén.**

 **-Un rehén… ¿eh?-** el marine la miraba desinteresadamente, como si su vida no fuera importante para él.

 **-La prioridad es llevar a cabo el plan y acabar con los Mugiwara, no podemos pararnos a salvar a cualquier mocosa. Ignoren…-** mientras hablaba colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda como dándose aires de importante.

 **-¡OYE CARA DE BANANA! ¡ERES DE LA MARINA ¿NO?! ¡ENTONCES AYUDAME!** \- la repetición de ese apodo si logro hacer que perdiera los nervios que hasta ese momento estaba intentando ignorar.

 **-¡Pásame los binoculares! ¡Ya vera esa mocosa insolente! ¡La salvare para darle un buen castigo y que nunca más vuelva a insultar a un marine!-** con un fuerte manotazo, agarro los binoculares que su subordinado le había pasado. Con varias venitas estilo anime en su cabeza, el comodoro dirigió su vista fue directamente dirigida a la joven atada en el mástil.

 **-Hmph, no está nada mal la mocosa, quizás pueda divertirme un poco…-** su mirada pasaba de sus piernas, a su cuerpo y luego a su cara, logrando que el respetable comodoro mostrara una cara lasciva. De improvisto se encontró con la mirada retadora de color chocolate de la joven. Lucy lo miraba enojada, pues había logrado escuchar cuando ese hombre dijo que la ignoraran.

- **Parece que tiene espíritu, me pregunto cuanto tardare en hacer que se quiebre… ¿Eh?-** algo logro llamar su atención. Y su mirada se quedó atorada en sus manos atadas. Los segundos pasaban y el comodoro estaba paralizado con los binoculares en sus manos. Sus subordinados confundidos, notaron las grandes gotas de sudor que caían por la cara de su comodoro.

 **-Comodoro Taverns ¿Qué ocurre? Denos la orden para proseguir con el plan-** el marine de bajo rango poso su mano en el hombro del comodoro para llamar su atención. Logrando despertar al comodoro, que por la sorpresa dejo caer los binoculares **-¿Comodoro?**

 **-Fairy Tail… ¿Pero qué rayos…?-** murmuraba el comodoro perplejo. _"La marca de un mago… ¿Qué hace aquí un mago?"_ El marine no podía dejar de mirar perplejo a la muchacha rubia. Entonces una idea se le paso por la cabeza como un rayo. _"Puedo tomar ventaja de esto"_ Sonriendo por su gran idea, el comodoro Taverns se repuso energéticamente.

 **-¡Escuche todos, cambio de planes! ¡Tú, comunícame con los marines que están el barco pirata!**

**-¡A la orden señor!-** el joven hombre salió corriendo para buscar el den den mushi que los comunicaría con el encargado del ataque.

 **-¡Tu, mándale un comunicado al vicealmirante Sea! ¡Tenemos que reportar este descubrimiento!**

 **-¡A la orden comodoro! ¿Qué debo colocar en el telegrama?**

 **-¡Dile que hay un mago en el barco de los Mugiwara y que pertenece a Fairy Tail!**

 **-¿Un mago…?-** volvió a preguntar, dudando de haber escuchado bien a su superior.

 **-¡Si un mago! ¡Y que el comunicado vaya directamente al vicealmirante! ¡Si alguien más se entera de esta información te mandare a la horca!**

 **-¡Como usted diga comodoro!-** el pobre cadete corrió asustado por su posible siniestro futuro. _"Esta es una oportunidad que Dios me ha mandado. Ya no importan los Mugiwara ni humillar a ese bastardo de Smoker. Si consigo a esa chica ascenderé a vicealmirante y además ganare muchísimo dinero"._ El comodoro segado por sus deseos, intento calmarse para pensar en una buena estrategia. Tenía que separar a la chica de los piratas. " _Tal parece que esos estúpidos piratas no se han dado cuenta de que es una maga, si no, no estaría ahí atada, debo tomar ventaja de esto"_

 **-¡Señor, aquí está el den den mushi para comunicarse con el encargado del ataque!**

 **-¡Ya era hora! ¡Dame eso!-** arrebato de un manotazo el comunicador **-¡Aquí el comodoro Tur Taverns ¿Quién habla?!**

 _ **-¡Aquí el teniente Camp Butler al habla! ¿Ocurrió algo comodoro?-**_ respondió la voz por el otro lado del comunicador. El hombre que hablaba tenía unos 27 años de edad, era fornido y moreno. Su cabello violeta resaltada debajo de su gorra blanca. Lo más destacable del teniente era la gran cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho.

 _ **-**_ **Hubo un cambio de planes.**

 _ **-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes comodoro?**_

 **-Haremos como teníamos planeado, ataquen a los piratas para distraerlos, pero no coloquen las bombas en el casco.**

 _ **-¿Si no colocaremos las bombas entonces para que pelearemos contra ellos?**_

 **-¿Puedes ver a la chica atada en el mástil central?-** el teniente robusto busco con la mirada a la joven y la localizo rápidamente. La joven rubia se veía enojada y decepcionada, tal parecía que los piratas la tenían de rehén.

 _ **-Si ¿Quiere que la rescatemos?**_

 _ **-**_ **Ataquen a los Mugiwara para distraerlos y mientras están en ello… Maten a esa chica-** ordeno de forma siniestra el respetable comodoro.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo Anterior._

 **-¿Puedes ver a la chica atada en el mástil central?**

 _ **-Si… ¿Quiere que la rescatemos?**_

 _ **-**_ **Ataquen a los Mugiwara para distraerlos y mientras están en ello… Maten a esa chica.**

 _Capitulo Cinco._

 **-Ataquen a los Mugiwara para distraerlos y mientras están en ello… Maten a esa chica-** ordeno de forma siniestra el respetable comodoro.

 _ **-¡¿Matar?! ¡Pero si la muchacha está atada y además está pidiendo ayuda…!**_

 **-¿Estas cuestionando mis órdenes?-** la voz de su superior bajo unos cuantos tonos, volviéndose mas peligrosa. El comodoro intentaba presionar al robusto hombre para obligarlo a actuar. Sabía que sus subordinados eran fieles y no le desobedecerían siempre que alardeara que era por el bien público. El joven marine cerro los ojos frustrado y aún indeciso por la decisión de su superior.

- _ **No señor, yo solo decía…-**_ el teniente intento arreglar desesperado su error. Nunca podría ir contra su comodoro, después de todo era el hombre que más admiraba. En su corta carrera el comodoro Tur Taverns había atrapado a los criminales más peligrosos que habían escapado de Impel Down por culpa del Sombrero de Paja. Deseaba llegar a ser tan respetable como lo era él.

 **-Entiendo porque estés recio a obedecer…**

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_ de pronto la voz de su superior sonaba comprensiva y apenada a diferencia de hace un instante. El teniente oyó por el comunicador como el comodoro soltaba un gran suspiro.

 **-Pedirte esto es irrazonable teniente pero deseo que comprendas que esa mujer es muy peligrosa para el gobierno mundial y no podemos permitir que los piratas la tengan.**

 _ **-¿Peligrosa?**_

 **-Efectivamente, no tengo permitido dar más información, pero sí puedo decir que ella es alguien con más poder que un usuario de la fruta del diablo. Si se alié con los Mugiwara, incrementaran su fuerza ofensiva y eso no podemos permitirlo. Ya de por si los Mugiwara son demasiado peligrosas pero con esa mujer a bordo los pilares del gobierno mundial podrían desestabilizarse. Debemos tomar medidas drásticas-** el marine escuchaba con atención a su superior, solo que lo que no sabía es que el comodoro sonreía siniestramente mientras hablaba.

La verdad es que lo que acababa de decir era falso. Ciertamente, sabía que la chica pertenecía a Fairy Tail, por lo que sería una persona molesta si dejaba que activara su magia. Sin embargo, en la actualidad los únicos nombres de magos que se conocían por su fuerza eran Titania, Salamander, El dios del trueno Laxus Y Gildars. Entre ellos, se sabía que Titania era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego, por lo que no podría ser ella. Si los piratas la habían capturado, no podía ser tan fuerte.

 _-_ _ **Comprendo…**_

 **-Debemos tomar esta oportunidad ya que está desarmada y acabar con esto ahora. Las personas de todo el mundo lo agradecerán. Es una tarea indeseable pero es por el bien de las personas indefensas. Así que teniente por favor, prosiga y mate a esa mujer. Cuando termine con su misión, traiga el cuerpo de la joven al buque y ahí se termina nuestro deber.**

 **-** _ **Si señor… como ordene…-**_ respondió resignado a su deber el robusto marine antes de cortar la comunicación con su superior.

 **-Hmph, estúpido-** dijo al aire el comodoro mientras miraba el comunicador que había sido colgado. _"Para domesticar a un animal se necesitan dulces y látigos…"_ El comodoro seguía mirando con una fanfarrona sonrisa como los piratas estaban rodeados por marines y su barco se balanceaba por las explosiones de las bombas **–Que empiece el show…**

Después de colgar, el grupo de soldados que rodeaban al teniente se quedaron en silencio. Desde su posición podían ver hacia abajo a los piratas rodeados en la cubierta. El teniente no se movió, mirando el suelo y reordenando sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros que habían escuchado la conversación, lo miraban seriamente e incluso algunos tragaban con fuerza por el reciente descubrimiento. Cada uno tenía sus dudas de atacar a una mujer indefensa pero aun así, si era una orden la ejecutarían.

 **-Procederemos como teníamos planeado, dejen que el primer grupo pelee contra los piratas, cuando caigan manden los siguientes grupos para desgastar sus fuerzas. No es necesario colocar las bombas por el barco como habíamos planeado inicialmente así que solo agoten al enemigo, solo consigan tiempo y distráiganlos. Mi grupo ira conmigo para ejecutar la orden del comodoro. Yo me encargare de la muchacha-** sentencio finalmente el joven teniente mientras se levantaba y reafirmaba su espíritu para continuar con su misión. Sus compañeros marines lo seguían de cerca con la mirada y afirmaban convencidos - **¡ATAQUEN A LOS PIRATAS!**

 **-¡SI!-** el grito de guerra retumbo por todo el barco y la lucha comenzó al instante siguiente. Cada miembro de la banda pirata se vio siendo atacado por una gran cantidad de marines por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse para contraatacar. Después de algunos momentos, los piratas se dieron cuenta que aunque eran débiles en comparación con ellos, los superaban en número, logrando fastidiarlos.

 **\- ¡Weather Egg! ¡Thunder breed Tempo! (Huevo de tiempo, tiempo de cría de rayos)-** Nami balanceo el Sorcely Clima Tact para atacar a un gran grupo de marines que venía corriendo hacia ella. Los soldados se detuvieron sorprendidos al ver como un huevo salía dispara al cielo y al romperse, libera una nube negra. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una nube eléctrica ya era tarde. Grandes descargas de corrientes cayeron en forma de rayos sobre los marines, quemándolos por completo y cayeron, inconscientes al suelo. Sin embargo, algunos enemigos lograros escapar del alcance del rayo y volvieron a atacarla con sus sables y espadas, Nami los esquivaba y golpeándolos con fuerza con su bastón, dejándolos inconscientes. Aunque para su desgracia en un instante, estaba nuevamente rodeaba de nuevo de enemigos. Uno de ellos pasó por su defensa y casi la alcanza con su espada, pero la navegadora lo esquiva y lo noquea con el bastón.

- **¡Treinta Fleur! ¡Clutch!-** Robin por su parte también atacaba a los marines con sus técnicas pero al igual que la navegadora, la obligaron a retroceder hasta que se topó con Nami.

 **-Uff, estos tipos son persistentes.**

- **Me aventuro a decir, que tienen más submarinos llenos de marines debajo de nosotros, además las bombas siguen activas y van a ir desgastando la madera del barco, pronto nos hundiremos-** a la arqueóloga le preocupaban las bombas que los rodeaban, pero Nami sonrió con confianza.

 **-Hay que tener fe en los chicos y en nuestro Sunny Robin-** el comentario de la navegadora hizo sonreír a la morena **.**

 **-¡Cierto!-** las jóvenes seguían atacando a los marine que se acercaban a ellas pero ahora cooperaban juntas para derrotarlos, cuidando de la espalda de la otra.

Por otro lado, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Law ni siquiera sudaban mientras acaban con la gran cantidad de enemigos.

- **¡Santoryu! ¡Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki! (Gran Remolino de Cuerdas Oscuras)-** los grandes remolinos provocados por las katanas de Zoro cortaron a una gran cantidad de marines que se le acercaban para atacarlo y los elevaba por el aire, provocando que muchos cayeran al mar juntos a las bombas.

Por su lado, Sanji se postraba despreocupadamente mientras era rodeado por una gran cantidad de marines. Enojados por la actitud antipática del pirata rubio, los soldados se lanzaron en conjunto a atacarlo pero para su desgracia, el cocinero los recibió con una gran cantidad de patadas giratorias. Al frente a su elegante figura, varios marines caían inconscientes.

 **-Quien quiera una buena ensalada de patadas por favor de un paso adelante-** comento con gracia el cocinero mientras exhalada el humo de su cigarro con indiferencia, pero por muchos temieran ser derrotados, los marines no cederían, pronto se encontró rodeado de nuevo **–Estos tipos no aprenden.**

 **-¡Gomu Gomu Garling Gun!-** A su lado Luffy era el que más se divertía, repartiendo una buena cantidad de puñetazos a los soldados. Haciendo que la mayoría de ellos cayeran al mar por la fuerza de sus golpes.

 **-¡Hey Luffy! ¡No te emociones tanto con estos debiluchos!**

 **-¡Oh Sanji!-** se giró para ver a su compañero dar una serie de patas a los marines y le sonrió con alegría, feliz de poder calentar un poco repartiendo algunos golpes. Pero detrás de Luffy, los marines que se encontraban en el suelo, con resistencia se levantaban uno tras otro para volver a enfrentar al capitán. Ahora que el sombrero de paja se encontraba distraído y les daba la espalda.

 **-¡Room: Amputate! ¡Shambles!-** pero para desgracia de los marines que estaban por atacar a Luffy, Law se interpuso y termino tirándolos por la borda – **Idiota, no bajes la guardia en una pelea**.

 **-Oh Torao, lo lamento Jajaja.**

Alrededor de este cuarteto monstruoso yacían inconscientes varios marines, logrando que lod demás marines titubearan en atacarlos. Aun así, los piratas se vieron rápidamente rodeados de una nueva tanda de marines de bajo rango equipados con distintas armas.

 **-Maldición, esto nunca termina.**

 **-Para colmo no sirven ni para calentar los músculos.**

 **-¡Que molestos!-** se quejaba el capitán de goma mientras noqueaba a mas marines que iban por su cabeza.

- **Tenesmos que salir de aquí, si seguimos así nos atraparan.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Torao? ¿Ya estás cansado?-** intento provocar Zoro al joven capitán de los piratas del corazón, quien siempre se encontraba serio.

 **-El room no es una habilidad que pueda tener activada contantemente, desgasta el cuerpo-** Law contento de forma seria a la provocación del espadachín peli verde, frustrando un poco a Zoro por no haber podido molestar al cirujano.

 **-Además…-** esta vez el trio monstruoso detuvo sus ataque para prestar a tención a sus palabras **-Ahora traen armas con Kairoseki, mantente alerta mugiwara-ya…**

 **-¡Sí!-** Luffy levanto la guardia para esquivar las armas que traían los marines.

 **-Maldición ¿Que rayos está haciendo Franky y Chopper?-** Sanji había terminado de noquear a algunos marines para tomarse el tiempo de encender un cigarrillo con su encendedor dorado. Dentro del depósito de cola, Franky estornudo sin previo aviso.

 **-¿Estas bien Franky?-** pregunto jadeante Chopper.

 **-Yeah, solo alguien está hablando de mi-** sonrió confiado el carpintero mientras pasaba su dedo por su nariz. Para Chopper este no era el momento para estar hablando tranquilamente pero mucho no podían hacer con la situación actual.

Después de que habían llegado al depósito, descubrieron para su alivio que quedaba un barril de cola para salir de volando de allí. No servía para poner mucha distancia pero los ayudaría a escapar. Aunque parecía de la suerte no estaba del lado de los piratas hoy, pues mientras estaban cambiando el barril, una fuerte explosión proveniente de la parte trasera del Sunny, los arrojo violentamente con barril y todo.

Cuando sus oídos volvieron a la normalidad y luego de haberse quitado la pila de escombros que produjo su cuerpo al chocar contra la estantería de Franky, Chopper se levantó mareado y desorientado. El reno busco aturdido a su compañero, solo para descubrir que el carpintero había ido a parar sobre el barril, rompiéndolo y desparramando la cola que los hubiera ayudado a escapar.

Luego de algunas reprimendas por parte del reno y muchas dudas sobre qué hacer, a Franky se le ocurrió una idea. Podría utilizar el 70 mm Houdai Max Cola Power Coup de Vent para escapar de allí. No viajaría una distancia tan larga como con el Coup de Burst del Sunny pero podría funcionar. El dúo concordó que era mejor avisarle a la tripulación lo sucedido y su nueva idea. Cuando se disponían a volver con sus compañeros, la puerta a la bodega se abrió violentamente, dejando ver la entrada de un montón de marines armados. En unos segundos, el par estaba completamente rodeados.

En un principio los marines no los atacaron, lo que confundió a los piratas pero estaban preparados para hacerlo en cualquier momento. Entre la tensión que se formó entre los dos bandos, el sonido de un den den mushi sonando corto el ambiente. Uno de los marines atendió el comunicador sin apartar su mirada de los piratas. Los presentes escucharon la comunicación que se formó entre los marines de rango y todos se quedaron perplejos. Querían matar a la joven que habían amarrado pero la pregunta era ¿porque?

Sin poder pensarlo profundamente un fuerte grito que clamaba pelea se escuchó por el barco y los marines que tenían en frente comenzaron a atacarlos. Los piratas rápidamente los redujeron. Aunque el poco espacio y la cantidad de enemigos los hacia estar en desventaja, más de un golpe alcanzaron a Chopper y a Franky, quienes ya se estaban cansando de pelear.

 **-Tenemos que salir de aquí Franky. Están tras de esa chica y ella está atada en el mástil, propensa a salir herida.**

 **-Tch, que mal gusto tienen los marines ¿Por qué intentarían matar a una mujer indefensa? Si no siquiera es parte de nuestra banda.**

 **-No lo sé pero puede que sea algún tipo de criminal buscado o quizás sea pirata.**

 **-¿Esa chica? Nos atacó apenas supo que éramos pirata, no creo que sea pirata. No se ve como ese tipo de persona-** Chopper entendía lo que su compañero estaba diciendo. La joven parecía más bien una chica inocente y fuerte, tenía ese aire cálido a su alrededor. Si ella fuera algún criminal despiadado no hubiera enfrentado de esa forma a su capitán.

 **-Bueno tendremos que preguntárselo, por ahora ella es mi paciente y no permitiré que la lastimen.**

 **-Nice, es una buena respuesta. Terminemos rápido con estos tipos.**

Volviendo afuera del barco, la banda pirata aun peleaba contra los marines. Brook congelaba a sus adversarios con su fiel sable, pero un error lo dejo al descubierto y antes de darse cuenta fue alcanzado por un arma que tenía Kairoseki. El esqueleto cayó al suelo sin fuerza a merced de sus enemigos.

 **-¡Hissatsu Namari Boshi!-** los marines que rodeaban al esqueleto fueron impactados por pequeñas bombas explosivas que los dejaron inconscientes.

 **-¡Brook ¿Estas bien?!-** Usopp se acercó con prisa a su camarada caído.

 **-Usopp-san muchas gracias-** le agradeció con sinceridad desde el suelo de la cubierta, sin intención de levantarse.

 **-Oye ya levántate…**

 **-Estoy mejor aquí, puedo ver mejor las pantis de Nami-san desde este lugar-** una peligrosa nube eléctrica le llamo la atención al francotirador. Al elevar la vista, noto con miedo como una gran nube estaba situado sobre Brook. Alejándose con precaución, Usopp vio como una gran rayo impacto al esqueleto, quemándolo por completo.

 **-Eso te pasa por molestar a Nami…-** le comento con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza el francotirador.

 **-Valió la pena…**

 **-¡Ya levante, hay muchos enemigos!-** Usopp se enojó por como su compañero perdía el tiempo y a lo lejos noto que el cuarteto monstruoso estaba reunido – **Reunámonos con los demás estaremos más protegidos.**

 **-Luffy-san, chicoos. ¿Están bien?-** para sorpresa de Usopp, Brook ya estaba corriendo hacia el cuarteto.

 **-¡QUE RAPIDO!**

 **-Oh Brook, Usopp ¿Están bien?-** los recibió con una gran sonrisa su capitán.

 **-Algo así pero parece que esto no terminara nunca-** el francotirador se unió al grupo mientras acaba con algunos marines que lo perseguían.

 **-Pero ¿No les parece algo raro?**

 **-Um… ¿Ahora que pasa Brook?**

 **-Bueno solo pensaba que era extraño. Ellos obviamente conocían nuestra fuerza antes de atacarnos por lo que sería lógico pensar que enviarían a marines más capacitados y fuertes. Pero únicamente nos hemos enfrentado a cadetes y marines de bajo rango. Aunque la cantidad es enorme, no son rivales para nosotros. Es como… un distractivo ¿No?-** concluyo sus pensamientos el muerto viviente a sus compañeros piratas.

 **-Es posible, Brook-ya**

 **-Ahora que lo dices...-** los presentes tuvieron el presentimiento de que las palabras del espadachín susurrante eran correctas y con atención buscaron alguna anormalidad en el barco.

 **-¿Pero qué lograrían con eso?-** intervino Sanji mientras buscaba con la mirada a las jóvenes para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Aunque estaba seguro de que Nami y Robin podrían arreglárselas bien con estos marines. Las localizo noqueando a algunos marines que iban a por ellas y suspiro aliviado.

 **-Bien y ahora…-** luego su mirada busco a su nueva adquisición, la hermosa rubia con curvas despampanantes. La localizo aun atada en el mástil. Aunque por algún motivo la joven se revolvía inquieta. Prestando más atención comprendió que la joven forcejeaba contra las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

 **-¿Eh…?-** El cigarrillo en la boca del cocinero choco contra el piso cuando este se quedó perplejo mirando la situación que se desarrollaba. Esto llamo la atención de Luffy y Zoro.

 **-¿Umm?**

 **-Oye ¿Que pasa cocinero de mier….?-** Zoro poso su mano en el hombro del cocinero para llamar su atención pero este ni se inmuto. Con curiosidad, los dos piratas siguieron la dirección de la mirada del rubio y abrieron los ojos sorprendido por lo que veían.

Frente a la joven que habían rescatado hace dos noches, había un ejecito de marines que la rodeaban amenazadoramente a punta de pistola. Los piratas notaron que aquellos marines eran más fuertes que a los que se estaban enfrentando. De repente, los hombres cedieron el paso a un tipo moreno fornido que cargaba una especia de espada árabe sobre el hombro. El sujeto se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia que se balanceaba de un lado a otro intentando escapar y murmuro algunas palabras que los piratas no pudieron entender. Con un simple movimiento, el hombre fornido elevo la peligrosa espada por encima de su cabeza en dirección a la rubia, que al ver su inminente final, cerró los ojos con miedo y dejo salir algunas lágrimas por la frustración.

Lucy espero impaciente la dolorosa estocada que daría fin a su existencia pero en su lugar escucho el extraño retumbar del metal. Después de confirmar internamente que no estaba herida, abrir los ojos para ver qué había ocurrido. Estaba segura que era su fin, después de ver como esos tipos de blanco la apuntaban con sus cañones supo que las cosas no podían terminar bien. Para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la espalda de un joven rubio vestido con un traje negro. Su cabello se balanceaba por culpa de la suave brisa y la joven maga no pudo evitar pensar que se veía genial. Incluso mirándolo desde su espalda, se dio cuenta que el muchacho era fuerte. Después de entender que el joven rubio había detenido la espada que iba dirigida a ella con una simple patada, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era muy fuerte.

Los sonidos de los marines siendo noqueado a su lado, obligo a la maga a ver que no era el único que la protegía. A su derecha estaba el tipo de goma con el que había peleado antes. A sus pies, muchos marines estaban noqueados e inconscientes. Otros sonidos, obligo a Lucy a mirar a su izquierda. Los tipos con rifles habían desaparecido para ser remplazados por el joven de pelo verde que ahora sostenía tres katanas, al igual que su capitán, los marines estaba noqueados a sus alrededores.

Lucy estaba impactada y confundida. ¿La habían salvado? ¿Por qué? ¿Con que motivo? Era lo único que rodeaba por su cabeza. Hasta que noto algo que la hizo temblar. Si bien los tres sujetos estaban de espaldas a ella y no podía ver sus rostros, la maga celestial sentía que estaban muy enojados. El tipo de sensación que emiten Erza, Natsu y Gray cuando los hacen enojar. Trajo con fuerza.

 **-Que malos gusto a adquirido la marina ¿Ahora se dedican a atacar en grupo a mujeres atadas?-** Zoro fue el primero en hablar mientras quitaba su fiel Wado Ichimonji de su boca y le dirigió una mirada enojada al teniente, quien hipo ante la intensidad de su mirada. El crujir de los huesos lo distrajo momentáneamente, notando que el capitán de los Mugiwara se estaba tronando amenazadoramente los huesos de sus manos.

 **-Eso no importa, esta rara chica es mi futura nakama. Si quieres matarla que pasar sobre mi cadáver-** Lucy quiso protestar por la declaración del capitán pero la apariencia peligrosa del muchacho la hizo callar. Luffy ocultaba su mirada detrás de su sombrero de paja, logrando que su apariencia infantil se despejara y metiera miedo a sus enemigos.

 **-Es imperdonable-** el teniente recordó que estaba frente a Sanji cuando este hablo en voz baja cargada de un tono amenazante.

Había enfrentado a muchos bandidos y criminales peligrosos mientras estaba bajo el mando del comodoro. Incluso pasando por situaciones críticas donde tuvo que arriesgar seriamente su vida e incluso termino gravemente herido pero nunca sintió miedo real por aquello. Estaba seguro de su fuerza interna y su capacidad para sobrevivir a situaciones críticas. Y aunque no estaba algo dudoso de la decisión del comodoro de matar a esa joven atada, por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió seriamente de haberlo intentado. Casi por instinto, su cuerpo retrocedió para poner distancia entre esos tipos y él.

 **-¡Haber levantado un arma contra una señorita mientras yo estaba presente, es absolutamente imperdonable!-** el rostro completamente distorsionado por la ira del Kuroashi solo logro asustarlo más. Dios ¿En que se había metido? Fue lo último que registro su mente.

 **-¡Diable jambe!-** Sanji giro sobre su eje a una velocidad peligrosa y al detenerse, su pierna derecha estaba al rojo vivo - **¡Venaison Shoot!**

El pobre marine no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar antes de sentir miles de patadas furiosas al rojo vivo fueran esparcidas por su cuerpo. En poco minutos, el teniente salió volando por el aire con la sangre corriendo por su cara.

Lucy tembló momentáneamente mientras miraba al fornido hombre volar en dirección al mar. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella vez en que Natsu y Gray hicieron enojar a Erza mientras están en una misión. Por sus tonterías, el Salamander había chocado contra la pelirroja haciendo que cayera sobre Gray. El mago de hielo en un intento de salvarla, había terminado con sus manos en los descomunales pechos. Avergonzado, intento quitar sus manos con torpeza logrando que el uniforme tipo vestido que ambas llevaban por la misión, bajara para dejar ver su sencillo corpiño rosado que llevaba. Para colmo, Natsu quien también se había desestabilizado después de chocar contra la maga de reequipamiento, había terminado cayendo y embarrado el pastel que traía en su bandeja en la cara de la desafortunada Erza.

Lucy aun recordaba el baño de sangre que había visto cuando se desato la furia de la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail. No estaba segura de porque había recordado aquello y pensó que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Porque solo podía ver a ese trio monstruoso y pensar "¡ _¿EN DONDE DIABLOS ME HE METIDO?!"._

 **-Bueno y ahora…-** Sanji sacudió sus manos y suspiro como si hubiera terminado un buen trabajo.

 **-¡¿Esta bien señorita?!-** el joven cocinero volteo emocionado esperando que la bella joven rubia se hubiera enamorado de su valiente actitud. Aunque su fiel sonrisa fue remplazada por el shock. El estúpido marimo se le había adelantado. Zoro había cortado las cuerdas que la restringía. Lucy sobo con sus manos sus lastimadas muñecas, intentando aliviar el dolor que ella misma se había producido.

 **-¿Puedes levantarte?-** Al ver sus acciones, el espadachín le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Para mayor frustración del cocinero, la rubia lo miraba soñadoramente con sus bellos ojos marrones y un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Él tendría que estar viendo esa expresión! En un arranque de ira, Sanji golpeo con fuerza a Zoro en la cabeza.

 **-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA BASTARDO?!**

 **-¡ESA ES MI LINEA MALDITO! ¡¿POR QUE TODOS TRATAN DE QUITARME EL PROTAGONISMO?! ¡¿EEEH?!-** el cocinero rubio agarrada por el cuello del abrigo al espadachín mientras estaba rodeado de fuego.

 **-¡Aaaah! ¡No tengo idea de que mierda me hablas!-** el dúo seguía peleando por cosas sin sentido mientras Lucy los miraba con gotitas de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza. La escena le recordó a las infantiles peleas de Natsu y Gray.

 **-Oye…-** la maga se giró para ver al capitán que se le acercaba.

-¡ **Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Casi te llenan de plomo y te convierten en colador!-** Lucy se cayó de espalda por el comentario crudo del joven. Luffy sonreía como siempre. El hecho de estar rodeados de enemigos con bombas flotando a su lado no le importaba mucho.

 **-Em… si gracias por ayudarme-** la maga no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar con estas personas. Eran piratas, se suponían que eran malos. Esas personas que los rodeaban eran marines, se suponía que eran buenos. Lo que sean o hayan sido no importa, solo los hechos. Lucy suspiro rendida, si algo le había enseñado Fairy Tail era a no juzgar un libro por su portada. La marina intento matarla y ellos la salvaron, dos veces para ser exactos, era lo único importante. La joven rubia sonrió divertida, ya se había decidido. Intentaría confiar en estas extrañas personas.

 **-La marina está detrás de ti ¿Eres un criminal buscado?-** Law y el resto se había unido al grupo después de encargarse de algunos marines más.

 **-¿Criminal? Pues no, mi trabajo es completamente legal, aunque por culpa de mis entusiastas compañeros, terminamos destruyendo un pueblo o dos…**

 **-¡¿UN PUEBLO O DOS?! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE TRABAJO ES ESE?!-** Lucy rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con vergüenza mientras veía como los piratas la miraban sorprendidos.

 **-Bueno, siempre dejamos una compensación económica ¡No es como si simplemente destruyéramos todo y huyéramos! Aunque preferiría que mis amigos no destruyeran nada… por culpa de eso, nunca puedo pagar a tiempo el alquiler y me alcanza con lo justo para vivir…-** la maga se quejaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices. A medida que recordaba las dificultades de su vivir, un aura de depresión la rodeaba, encorvando su figura. Los piratas la miraban sin entender a que se refería, aunque Usopp pudo simpatizar complemente con el pesar de la chica.

 **-Eeeeh… La debes de tener difícil-** comento con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y suspiro. Sus compañeros piratas también destrozaban todo por donde iban, especialmente en trio monstruoso. Lucy lo miro sorprendida pero luego sonrió.

 **-Si es cierto pero aun así ¡Es muy divertido!-** hablo con alegría mientras sonreía radiantemente haciendo reír a los piratas, la muchacha era completamente sincera, no parecía mala persona.

 **-¿Tienes idea de porque la marina buscaría matarte?**

 **-No, estoy acostumbrada a que intenten secuestrarme pero que me intenten matar, eso es nuevo…-** Lucy rememoro la cantidad de problemas por lo que sus amigos habían pasado para rescatarla la última vez. _"Esta mujer habla en serio…"_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de los piratas, mientras la miraban con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza por su actitud.

Law la miro sin entender que ocurría. Obviamente la marina la quería, viva o muerta no les importaba. Por lo que debía de ser peligrosa para el gobierno o estaba involucrada en alguna actividad ilegal. Pero la chica parecía haber sido criada en la alta sociedad por su postura y forma de hablar, recordándole un poco a él mismo. Ella había dicho que su trabajo era legal. _"¿Trabajo…?"_

 **-Oye ¿En que trabajas?-** Lucy miro al joven que le fruncía el ceño y la miraba seriamente. Por primera vez, Lucy se dio a la tarea de observar detenidamente con quien estaba hablando. El chico tenía puesto unos pantalones de jeans con manchas negras, no llevaba puesta ninguna remera pero tenía un abrigo negro largo que estaba abierto en el frente y dejaba ver su pecho decorado con un tatuaje en forma de corazón. La espada enorme que tenía sobre el hombro lo hacía ver intimidan. Lucy estudio sus rasgos, su cara oculta debajo de un gorro polar. Parecía un tipo serio.

 **-Trabajo para el gremio de Fairy Tail-** se dirigió a él con la misma seriedad y le mostro la marca de su gremio en su mano derecha.

 **-¿Gremio?-** pregunto Zoro mirando la marca que la joven mostraba.

 **-¿Fairy Tail?-** Sanji estaba igual de desorientado. Lucy bajo su mano para mirar al joven rubio.

 **-Correcto ¿No han escuchado sobre Fairy Tail?-** por la cabeza de la maga aparecieron varias gotitas al ver como los chicos negaban fuertemente con la cabeza. _"¡¿Estos tipos no conocen al gremio más fuerte del reino de Fiore?! ¡Imposible!"_ Pero parecía que los piratas no mentían. Verdaderamente no conocían a Fairy Tail.

 **-Emm… es el gremio de magos más fuerte del reino de Fiore-** hablo como si le estuviera enseñando a niños pequeños sumar dos más dos. Los piratas la miraron como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Seguramente la chica estaba mal de la cabeza.

 **-¿Magos…?-** la cuestiono Zoro entre incrédulo y divertido.

 **-Sí, yo soy una maga-** contesto simplemente como si fuera lo más común del mundo, dejando a los piratas sin palabras. ¿Maga? ¿Dijo maga…?¿Cómo los que sacan conejos de una galera? Nadie sabía cómo contestar a lo que había dicho por lo que no dijeron nada.

Lucy inclino la cabeza confundida, los piratas se habían quedado de piedra después de decirles que era una maga. ¿Tan raro era? ¿Nunca vieron a un mago? No sabía si en otros lugares del mundo existían magos, aparte del reino de Fiore. Nunca había salido del reino, más que un pequeño viaje a la isla Tenrou, que era propiedad de Fairy Tail y a la isla Galuna, cuando tomaron aquella misión ilegal de clase S. Pero lo que si sabía es que los magos buscaban reúnanse en Fiore, algo que siempre la intrigo. Con el tiempo concluyo de que podía ser porque en ese lugar el flujo de magia era más abundante.

 **-¿Eh…?-** La maga había quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como era despegada del suelo por unas grandes manos que se aferraban en su cintura. La persona que la levanto en vilo no era otro que un hombre alto vestido de marine. El marine la coloco sobre su hombro sin cuidado y se dio a la fuga - **¡Kyaaaa!**

Todo sucedió delante de los sorprendidos piratas, quienes no apartaban la mirada del hombre que se alejaba pero tampoco se movieron para detenerlo.

 **-¡De verdad la secuestraron!-** grito sorprendido Luffy, sin poder creer lo que había visto.

 **-¡Y LO HICIERON FRENTE DE USTEDES!-** les grito enojaba Nami después de noquear a algunos marines. Logrando que el grupo volviera a la realidad.

 **-Maldición, sus palabras me dejaron perplejo.**

 **-Sin duda es sorprendente Yojojojo.**

 **-¿Dijo que era una maga? ¡Geniaaaaal!**

 **-Luffy, la magia no existe.**

 **-¡No es momento para eso! ¡AQUÍ VOY MELLORINE!-** Sanji intento perseguir al sujeto pero fue interceptado rápidamente por más marines con armas.

 **-Tch, no tengo tiempo para ustedes debiluchos ¡Salgan de mi camino!-** de entre los marines, una pequeña sombra salto rápidamente para atacar al cocinero. Para sorpresa de Sanji, su adversario era rápido y su puño término incrustado en a madera del suelo, ya que el cocinero lo esquivo. _"Es rápido…"_ Al levantarse noto que el marine tenia guantes con púas y su posición de ataque le daba a entender que hacia boxeo.

 **-¿Así que ya se cansaron de mandar ovejas al matadero?**

 **-Parece que te aburriste con nuestros compañeros, pero conmigo no terminaras bien parado-** respondió retadoramente el joven marine.

 **-Ja, no te creas tanto enano-** lo desafío de igual forma Sanji antes de volverse para hablarle a sus compañeros **– ¡Oigan cabrones! Dejo en sus manos a mi diosa rubia ¡Si algo le pasa los pateare hasta el infierno!**

 **-No tienes que decirlo, ella es mi responsabilidad-** comento altaneramente Zoro mientras perseguí al secuestrador.

 **-Tch, ese maldito marimo ¡Quiere dejarse a eso hermosa dama para el solo!-** Sanji volvió a esquivar otro ataque del tipo boxeador y se dedicó a concentrarse en su enemigo.

El resto del grupo se vio rápidamente rodeado de varios marines que parecían más fuertes que los anteriores. Luffy se enfrentaba a un marine que lo apuntaba peligrosamente con una ballesta con flechas en llamas. Usopp miraba nervioso como un marine le apuntaba en la garganta con una lanza y Brook estaba en posición para pelear contra marine que portaba un gran mazo.

Por su parte, frente a Law había un tipo gordo que llevaba lo que parecía una maza que constaba de una bola de acero pesada con varios pinches unido con una cadena a un mango. El cirujano de la muerte suspiro ante la aberrante cara de sádico del tipo gordo. Realmente no quería pelear contra ese sujeto.

 **-Parece que podre divertirme contigo fufufu-** dijo mientras se le caía la baba por la boca de la excitación. Balanceando la maza, hizo que la bola de acero girar sobre su eje y la empujo contra el cirujano de la muerte.

 **-¡Room: Shambles!-** con sus habilidades, Law se había remplazado exitosamente con Zoro. Para sorpresa del espadachín estaba en frente de un tipo gordo con una maza muy próxima a su cara. Con rapidez saco su fiel katana blanca y como pudo paro el ataque antes de que lo destrozara.

 **-¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES MALDITO?!-** se quejó Zoro temblando por la fuerza que tuvo que ejercer con una mano para parar aquella cosa. Vio con ira como Law estaba parado donde antes estaba.

 **-No te preocupes yo me encargo de la mujer.**

 **-¡¿Aaah?! ¡¿Por qué?!**

 **-No quiero pelear contra alguien tan repugnante, te lo encargo-** dijo antes de perseguir al sujeto que se había llevado a la autoproclamada maga. Zoro miraba con rabia como el capitán de los piratas de corazón se alejaba para dejarlo con este tipo.

 **-Este maldito me las pagara…**

 **-Bueno no me quejo, tú tampoco este mal-** El espadachín peli verde sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cuando vio que el tipo gordo tenía la cara demasiado cerca de la suya, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y sudor cayendo por su cara. Con fuerza, Zoro lo empujo para hacerlo retroceder y alejarlo de él.

 **-Es que la marina no te enseño a no invadir el espacio personal, maldito cerdo.**

 **-No, pero me da la posibilidad de matar legalmente a la gente, solo si son piratas y criminales-** el marine volvió a hacer girar la maza para volver a atacar al adversario.

 **-Parece que tendré que enseñarle modales a un maldito puerco-** comento en forma sádica el espadachín mientras bordeaba con la lengua el filo de su katana negra maldita. Entonces el enfrentamiento comenzó y Zoro se concentró en su gordo atacante.

 **-¡Sueltamente maldito!-** Lucy forcejeaba inútilmente con el tipo que la había secuestrado pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para escapar de su alcance. En un incómodo momento, su estómago rugió recordándole que no había comido nada desde que desarmo el reloj infinito. ¿Cuántos días había estado inconsciente? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No estaba segura pero recordó que su estómago estaba vacío hizo que perdiera de repente toda la fuerza que tenía y se dejó cargar como una bolsa de papas. _"Al menos llévame en estilo princesa…"_ sollozo la maga por su dignidad pisoteada.

 **-Y hasta que dejaste de luchar, es mejor para ti-** la maga le prestó atención al tipo que comenzó a hablarle de repente **-Si te llevo con el Comodoro, seré seguramente ascendido Jejeje**

 **-¿Qué lograran con eso?-** era mejor mantener una conversación e intentar obtener información. Después de todo no entendía porque después de haberle pedido ayuda al tipo con cara de banana, sus subordinados intentaron matarla. "¡¿ _Es porque le dije cara de banana…?!"_ se le ocurrió de repente asustada _"Yo y mi gran bocota…Oh pero…"_ Repentinamente recordó que el joven de goma también lo había humillado y aun así se había concentrado en ella. Había algo más.

 **-Porque eres una maga obviamente.**

 **-¿Eh?-** la rubia reunió un poco de fuerza y elevo el torso para mirar al tipo. Este la miro de reojo y sonrió de forma sádica.

 **-¿Sabes cuantas cosas se pueden hacer con un mago?-** Lucy sintió que la sangre se le helaba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sea lo que sea, no era algo bueno. Estos tipos planeaban algo terrorífico. De inmediato no pode moverse debido a la falta de energía y al miedo que le invadió.

Mirando hacia atrás, vio al joven con gorra de polar tronando los dedos. A lo lejos escucho un "room" y ante de darse cuenta estaba siendo cargada en estilo princesa por el tipo serio de antes. Lucy no entendió como paso de estar en el hombro de aquel tipo terrífico a estar en los brazos de este otro pero suspiro aliviada.

 **-¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi paciente?-** Law sonreía siniestramente al sujeto que al notar la ausencia de la chica, se giró enfadado. A Lucy se le bajo la temperatura del cuerpo nuevamente. Algo le decía que ver sonreír a este tipo no era el presagio de algo bueno.

 **-Maldito pirata será mejor que me la devuelvas o si no-**

 **-¿O si no que? ¿Me mataras?-** el secuestrador se tensó y trago saliva con fuerza, no le quedaba otra que pelear. Con prisa saco una pequeña arma de mano que traía en su traje y le apunto al pirata que sostenía a la maga.

 **-¡Vete al infierno maldito pirata!-** el sonido del disparo se oyó por el lugar a los pocos segundos. Pero para sorpresa del marine, algo estaba mal. El disparo en lugar de darle a Law, impacto en su propio cuerpo.

El hombre cayó al suelo después de ser atravesado por la bala que disparo e inmediatamente se formó un charco de sangre a su alrededor. El cirujano de la muerte había utilizado Shambles para cambiar de lugar con el marine y así no recibir heridas. Lucy frunció el ceño ante la vista, no sabía si su secuestrador había muerte pero aun así no soportaba ver esa escena.

 **-Ahora responde-** la maga se distrajo de la escena y giro para mirar al pirata. Escandalizada al notar que la miraba demasiado de cerca - **¿Realmente eres una maga?**

 **-¡Demasiado cerca!-** Lucy se quejó avergonzada por la cercanía e intento con sus manos alejarlo un poco pero el pirata era más fuerte que ella. Ni siquiera se inmuto por la fuerza que la joven aplicaba.

 **-Responde.**

 **-¡Si, si lo soy! ¿Satisfecho?-** respondió alterada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Law se alejó después de obtener su respuesta, logrando que Lucy suspirara aliviada. _"Espera un momento…"_ y repentinamente varias venitas estilo anime aparecieran en su cabeza. _"¿Por qué solo yo estoy nerviosa? ¡Este tipo…!"_

 **-La magia no existe, solo los hechos científicos.**

 **-¡¿AH?! ¡Por supuesto que existe! ¡¿Además para que querías que respondiera si no me vas a creer?!-** la rubia se había enojado por el comentario del pirata y para su sorpresa, el joven la miro divertido, haciéndola enojar aún más. _"¡¿Este tipo se está burlando de mi…?!"._ El sonido de personas celebrando les llamo la atención y giraron para ver a la banda de los Mugiwara festejando sus victorias.

Todos los marines a los que se enfrentaban estaban en el suelo inconscientes y algunos flotaban en el mar. Parecía que ya no venían más desde los submarinos pero aun así las bombas seguían balanceando levemente el barco. El sonido de una puerta siendo abierta bruscamente, llamo la atención de la banda quienes se giraron para ver a Chopper y a Franky agitados.

 **-¡Franky! ¡Chopper! ¡Ya era hora! Se perdieron la diversión-** les comento Luffy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras estaba sentado sobre una gran pila de marines inconscientes.

- **¡Luffy! ¡¿Dónde está la chica que rescatamos?!-** pregunto alterado el medico al no verla atada en el mástil. _"¿Habré llegado tarde…?"_ se cuestionó internamente preocupado.

 **-Umm. Esta con Torao-** señalo hacia el cirujano que sostenía a la joven rubia. Chopper logro localizar al par a unos metros y suspiro aliviado.

 **-Menos mal que está bien…**

 **-Chopper, Franky ¿llenaron el deposito con cola?-** esta vez fue Nami quien se acercó al dúo.

 **-Con respecto a eso…-** el carpintero dijo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Después de unos minutos de silencio, se escuchó un ruidoso estruendo.

 **-¡¿Nos quedamos sin cola?! ¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?! ¡Dime como Franky!-** Usopp se había subido sobre Franky mientras lo agarraba de la pequeña musculosa que traía.

 **-Bueno habíamos planeado usar mi 70 mm Houdai Max Cola Power para salir de aquí.**

 **-Oh, buena idea Franky. ¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Sácanos de aquí!**

 **-Pero utiliza toda la cola que tenía peleando contra esos sujetos.**

 **-¡¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS?!**

 **-¡Wajajaja ya se los dije están completamente acorralados!-** la banda pirata miro hacia la molesta fuente de voz. Habían olvidado completamente que se estaban enfrentando a un comodoro.

 **-¿Quién es ese?-** pregunto Franky al ver por primera vez al sujeto.

 **-Es el comodoro cara de banana.**

 **-¡ ¿A QUIEN LE DICES CARA DE BANANA?! ¡Soy el comodoro Tur Taverns, maldito Mugiwara!**

 **-Un gusto, comodoro cara de banana-** lo saludo con gracia el carpintero logrado hacer enfadar a un más al comodoro.

 **-¡QUE MI CARA NO ES COMO UNA BANANA!-** pudo verse como el buque de la marina saltaba en el mar mientras acompañaba las palabras del comodoro **–Estos malditos piratas…**

Las cosas no estaban yendo como había planeado inicialmente. Supuso que si mataban a la maga, lo piratas ya no intentarían pelear por ella y podría fácilmente obtener su cuerpo. Después de todo, al maniaco del doctor Herlan no le importaba si estuviera viva o muerte, mientras fuera una maga le pagaría cantidades exorbitantes de bellys. Para empeorar las cosas, ahora parecía de la maga estaba del lado de los piratas, culpa de ese estúpido teniente que no pudo terminar su misión. _"Maldición ellos la tienen ahora… menos mal que son piratas…"_ pensó mientras sonreía.

 **-¡Escuchen piratas! ¡Seré benevolente por hoy y los dejare ir!-** los integrantes del barco pirata, miraron con desconfianza al altanero comodoro mientras hablaba.

 **-¡Pero a cambio tendrán que entregarme a esa muchacha!-** todos siguieron la dirección de su dedo y se toparon con Lucy, quien los miro sorprendida. _"No de nuevo…"_ pensó Lucy mientras era observada por los piratas.

 **-¡Si lo hacen, desactivare las bombas y los dejare libre! En caso contrario, activare todas las bombas a la vez y los hundiré en el mar ¡¿Qué dices Mugiwara?! No es un mal trato. La vida de tus nakamas por la de esa mujer-** El lugar quedo en imperturbable silencio tras la declaración del marine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa. Quería subir ayer este capítulo en honor al capítulo final de Fairy Tail pero fanfiction no me dejo T.T Y eso que me esforcé por terminarlo ayer y todo. Bueno, espero les guste y que comience la lectura.**

 _Capitulo Anterior._

 **-¡Escuchen piratas! ¡Seré benevolente por hoy y los dejare ir!-** los integrantes del barco pirata, miraron con desconfianza al altanero comodoro mientras hablaba.

 **-¡Pero a cambio tendrán que entregarme a esa muchacha!-** todos siguieron la dirección de su dedo y se toparon con Lucy, quien los miro sorprendida. _"No de nuevo…"_ pensó Lucy mientras era observada por los piratas.

 **-¡Si lo hacen, desactivare las bombas y los dejare libre! En caso contrario, activare todas las bombas a la vez y los hundiré en el mar ¡¿Qué dices Mugiwara?! No es un mal trato. La vida de tus nakamas por la de esa mujer-** El lugar quedo en imperturbable silencio tras la declaración del marine.

 _Capitulo Seis._

 **-Luffy…-** sus compañeros seguían con la mirada las expresiones de su capitán y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, la cara de Luffy les decía todo.

La maga de Fairy Tail no podía dejar de mirar al chico de goma. La seria expresión que mostraba al comodoro de la flota la intrigaba. Su mirada paso del capitán pirata al comodoro. El orgulloso hombre no titubeaba ni un instante. Parecía que marine estaba absolutamente convencido de que el pirata tomaría su trato. La maga suspiro ¿Porque era tan popular? Por dentro maldijo su gran belleza que siempre le traía problemas. " _Bueno da igual, de una u otra forma me las arreglare… Siempre y cuando tenga mis llaves"_ Lucy busco sin éxito sus fieles compañeros y recordó con sorpresa que aún estaban en las manos de aquel rarito de goma. _"¡Tengo que recuperarlas, si acuario se entera estoy muerta!"_ Su imaginación salvaje comenzó a funcionar y pudo ver a su espíritu sirena completamente enojada, causándoles escalofríos por el cuerpo. Lucy se retorció inquieta con miedo mientras se desordenaba el cabello con fuerza. Law miraba confundido las acciones de la joven. Una risa confiada interrumpió sus pensamientos aterradores y detuvo las acciones de la maga.

 **-Ella será mi nakama ¡Así que no hay trato cara de banana!-** Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tardo unos minutos procesar lo que ocurría.

Luffy sonreía entre divertido y confiado al igual que sus compañeros piratas. ¿Estos piratas eran idiotas o algo? Con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa y completamente muda, la maga se tapó la boca con su mano derecha. Esto había pasado antes. Cuando Lord Phantom había tratado de secuestrarla por pedido de su padre. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail habían luchado valientemente por rescatarla. E incluso cuando el gremio fue destruido, ellos no la culparon por nada. Aun hoy, sus palabras resonaban por su cabeza.

 _ **-¡Preferiríamos morir que entregar a uno de los nuestros!**_

 _ **-¡Nunca les estragare a Lucy!**_

 _ **-Ella es nuestra compañera ¡La tendrás cuando pases por encima de mi cadáver!**_

 _ **-¡¿Que sabes tú sobre las lágrimas que derrama Lucy?! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre ella!**_

A la maga se le aguaron los ojos con lágrimas contenidas mientras miraba el enorme cielo azul. Los extrañaba. Extrañaba a sus locos, psicópatas, destructivos, protectores y dementes amigos pero antes de separarse hizo una promesa.

 _ **-¡Sin importar que pase yo volveré a Fairy Tail, con mi familia!-**_ Recordar su promesa la lleno de paz interna y pudo sonreír con felicidad. Ya no había nada que temer, ahora sabía qué hacer.

 **-Te arrepentirás… ¡Oigan preparen todo! ¡Hundiremos el barco!-** a voz encolerizada del comodoro distrajo a Lucy. El hombre estaba rojo por la ira y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la madera de su buque, provocándole gracia a la maga.

 **-Ese tipo está loco-** Lucy le hablo al sujeto que la sostenía como si nada mientras señalaba al tipo con sombrero de paja, divertido por la frustración del comodoro. Law entendió a que se refería la rubia y sus cejas se juntaron más al recordar todo el desastre que el nieto de Garp había causado en Dressrosa.

 **-y como una cabra-** suspiro frustrado logrando hacer que Lucy riera sin restricción. El cocinero capto al instante el sonido celestial de la risa de la joven y antes de poder pestañar, estaba al frente del par.

 **-Señorita debe haber estado muy asustada, ahora ya todo está bien ¡Yo la protegeré!-** Lucy miro sorprendida como el joven rubio con traje negro se inclinaba ante ella y besaba con delicadeza su mano.

 **-¡¿Qué RAYOS CREES QUE HACES MALDITO?! ¡SUELTALA YA!-** Sanji le grito enojado a Law, quien se alejó al ver como la cara enojada del cocinero se acercaba a la suya para exigirle que se moviera.

 **-No se preocupe señorita, ahora mismo la colocare en algún lugar seguro.**

 **-¡¿NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO BASTARDO?!-** frente a Lucy, Sanji mostraba una actitud totalmente amable y caballerosa pero frente a Law, era otra historia. Aunque el cocinero no se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba a unos centímetros de Law por lo que veía su actitud grosera con el joven. La maga no podía entender si era amable o grosero por ello. Por la cabeza de Lucy y Law aparecieron gotitas de sudor estilo ánimo, al ver los cambios repentinos de actitud del pirata rubio.

 **-¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?!-** la voz nerviosa del tipo de la nariz larga llamo la atención del trio.

 **-¡No tengo idea!-** declaro con firmeza Luffy.

 **-¡PUES PIENSA EN ALGO Y RAPIDO!-** el grupo discutían sobre cuáles serían sus siguientes movimiento.

La maga noto que algunos estaban nerviosos y asustado, otros sonreían y algunos miraban indiferentes a la situación, incluso uno estaba tomando una taza de té. _"Que grupo tan variado…"._ Lucy sintió una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Con sorpresa levanto su mano a la altura de sus ojos y la cerro al otro instante. _"Recupere un poco de poder mágico…"_ Su mirada de la rubia se posó sobre el grupo que aun discutía como escapar y una idea arriesgada pasó por su cabeza. Buscando los ojos del joven rubia al frente de ella, noto que él miraba seriamente a sus compañeros, también metido en sus pensamientos.

 **-Emm… Disculpa…-** intento llamarlo dudosa. Lucy no conocía su nombre así que se sintió algo tímida al llamarlo. Al escuchar la voz angelical, Sanji se giró para toparse con la mirada tímida de la muchacha. Sosteniendo su mano, inclinando su esbelto cuerpo de forma caballeresca.

 **-Me llamo Sanji y estoy a sus órdenes hermosa señorita-** Sanji se topó con unos inocentes ojos chocolates que lo miraban con curiosidad. El cocinero sintió como su corazón latía emocionado y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se volvieron en forma de corazones saltones. Ignorando completamente a todo el mundo y concentrándose totalmente en la mujer rubia.

 **-Hace mucho deje eso de señorita, por favor llámame Lucy, Sanji-** la divina sonrisa de la muchacha emociono aún más el corazón de cocinero.

 **-¡Lucy-swan!-** Lucy miro con gracia como del cuerpo del muchacho salían corazones rosados y humos de la nada.

 **-Emm… Sanji podrías traerme un vaso con agua…**

 **-¡A la orden!-** más veloz que un rayo, el cocinero desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

 **-¡OYE NO LO MANDES A HACER TRIVIALIDADES! ¡Intentamos resolver como salir de aquí!-** se quejó Usopp al ver que la joven mandaba a su idiota compañero y como este, sin importarle nada, corrió para obedecer su orden.

 **-Em ¿y tú eres?-** Lucy se dirigió al joven capitán que aun la sostenía como si nada en brazos con expresión seria.

 **-Me llamo Trafalgar Law-** La maga miro sin expresión al muchacho **.** _"Trafal… Tralga… ¿Qué?"_ Por la cabeza de la rubia aparecieron gotitas de sudor. _"¡Que difícil!"_

 **-Ok, Em… Law ya puedes bajarme, gracias-** no le quedó otra que llamarlo por su nombre aunque a Law no le importaba. Ante su pedido, la deposito con suavidad de nuevo en el suelo.

 **-¡Oigan no me ignoren!-** volvió a replicar con enojo Usopp pero la maga no tenía interés en prestarle atención.

 **-¡Hey capitán! ¿Puedes devolverme mis llaves?-** desde su posición parada al final de las escaleras que daban a la parte posterior del barco, Lucy grito con algo de fuerza para llamar la atención del chico que estaba en la cubierta. Luffy elevo la mirada para mirar a la rubia y luego a su mano. Sorprendido de notar que aun sostenía las raras llaves doradas de la chica. Las llaves tintinearon y brillaron extrañamente, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el capitán.

 **-Oh me olvide-** el hombre de goma lanzo las llaves al aire en dirección a Lucy. El sonido del tintineo de las llaves afecto el corazón de la maga. Solo fueron separados por un corto tiempo pero nunca se sentía en paz si no estaban cerca. Con destreza las cogió en el aire y las acuno cerca de su pecho, suspirando con alivio.

 **-Gracias.**

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?-** Luffy coloco a las manos sobre la cadera y la miro, curioso por saber que planeaba.

 **-Saldremos de aquí-** Lucy alzo la mano en la que tenía las llaves y formo un puño con confianza, dejando ver orgullosa la marca de Fairy Tail.

 **-¿Eh?-** exclamo en conjunto la banda pirata. Para ese momento, Sanji había vuelto con el vaso con agua que Lucy le había pedido. Se la entrego con gracia y destreza, arrodillado sobre una pierna ante ella.

 **-Aquí tienes Lucy-chan.**

 **-Muchas gracias ¡Eres el mejor Sanji!-** Lucy le sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que le estaban ofreciendo.

 **-¡Lucy-swan!-** el cocinero se lanzó emocionado hacia la joven, quien con destreza lo esquivo, haciendo que el cocinero terminara en el suelo.

 **-Estate quieto un momento quieres-** La rubia le guiño el ojo al joven en el suelo, luego se giró para proceder con sus acciones. Bajo la atenta mirada de los piratas, la maga coloco una llave dorada dentro del vaso con agua y para la sorpresa de los presentes, empezó a brillar.

 **-¡Ábrete, puerta de la portadora del agua! ¡Aquario!-** recito Lucy con emoción y ante el sonido de unos cascabeles, la luz dorada comenzó a hacerse más intensa. Intentando no quedar segados, los piratas siguieron atentos la escena. Para la sorpresa de todos, la luz dorada se transformara de la nada en una sirena de tez pálida y cabello celeste, portando lo que parecía una vasija.

 **-¡OTRAS VEZ APARECIO UNA PERSONA!-** gritaron al unísono los piratas mientras miraban a la bella sirena, quien los miraba con molestia.

 **-¡No es una persona es una sirena!-** corrigió a todos Chopper con sabiduría.

 **-¡Es cierto!**

 **-No es una persona ni una sirena es un espíritu-** intento corregirlos cansada la maga, pero los piratas estaban demasiado excitados como para escucharla. En un instante, el grupo rodeo a una molesta Acuario, cada uno observando con curiosidad y emocionados por la mujer.

 **-¡Mellorine!-** los corazones flotaban alrededor de Sanji mientras miraba a la linda sirena.

 **-¡Esta flotando!**

 **-¿Para que lleva esa vasija?**

 **-Su cabello es hermoso.**

 **-¡Que piel tan blanca!**

 **-¡Qué geniaaaal!-** la banda pirata se alborotaba alrededor del espíritu estelar quien los miraba sin expresión. Lucy suspiro cansada. Si esto no paraba, su espíritu los mandaría a volar sin compasión.

 **-Por favor aléjense de ella ¿O es que quieren causar un desastre?-** los piratas no conocían la personalidad malhumorada de su espíritu de agua y temía que en cualquier momento la paciencia de su espíritu se quebrara y terminaran todos ahogados en el mar. Era sorprendente que ya no estuvieran flotando en el mar.

 **-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-** Luffy aun emocionado recordó la existencia de la rubia y se giró para preguntarle. Lucy salió de sus cavilaciones trágicas y vio que el capitán la miraba emocionado como un niño por un dulce nuevo. Sonriendo Lucy se reunió con el grupo en la cubierta.

 **-Ya se los dije, soy una maga. Una maga de espíritus estelares para ser precisos-** la maga les guiño el ojo con gracia. El grupo se quedó mirándola estupefactos.

 **-¡No entendí nada pero que GENIAAAL!**

 **-¡¿Una maga?! ¡¿Una de verdad?!-** una emocionada Nami se acercó demasiado a la joven, por lo que Lucy inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás por instinto.

 **-¡¿Puedes sacar conejos de una galera?!-** se unió a su compañera un emocionado Usopp.

 **-¡¿Puedes cortar a la mitad a una persona?!-** Chopper también interfirió con los ojos brillosos.

 **-¡¿Puedes hacer levitar a una persona?!-** Franky también se unió al interrogatorio son una sonrisa en la cara.

 **-¿Puedes hacer desaparecer cosas?-** la expresión seria de Zoro no concordaba con la emoción en su voz. Seguramente tratando de no parecer muy interesado en el tema.

 **-Eso son trucos de magia, no es magia verdadera-** Lucy sentía que ya se caía de espalda por culpa de esos tipos que se le acercaban tanto **.** La maga vio con culpa como sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando ella hablo. Era como decirles a los niños que Papa Noel no existe.

 **-¿Puedes sacarte pesados grilletes mientras estas bajo el agua sin ningún tipo de ayuda, mientras luchas con el ardor de tus pulmones?-** la voz emocionada de Robin no concordaba con el escenario tétrico que describía.

 **-¡ME AHOGARE!-** al imaginar la escena, Lucy solo pudo entender que terminaría ahogándose al intentar tal proeza **–Dejemos de perder el tiempo. ¡Acuario! ¡Por favor sácanos de aquí!**

 **-Tch.**

 **-¡No me chites a mí!-** Los piratas miraban con gotitas en la cabeza como la enojada maga estelar le reprochaba a su espíritu. Lucy intento calmarse un poco. Por alguna razón sentía que Acuario estaba muy callada, algo muy raro en ella. Parecía… ¿desorientada?

 **-¡Este es su fin malditos piratas!-** la voz de comodoro volvió a llamar la atención del grupo. Los piratas notaron alarmado de que el marine sostenía lo que parecía una especie de control con un botón rojo. Seguramente era el mando que controlaba las bombas **-¡Ultima oportunidad! ¡Entréguenme a la chica o mueran!**

 **-¡Ya te dije que no lo hare!-** le devolvió el grito Luffy enojado por su persistencia en el tema.

 **-¡Pues entonces mueran!**

 **-¡Acuario por favor! ¡Saca al barco de aquí!-** le suplico Lucy a su espíritu, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Bien…-** murmuro por lo bajo con resignación. Lucy sonrió con alegría a su espíritu antes de volverse a hacia los piratas.

 **-¡Todos agárrense del barco con fuerza!-** les ordeno mientras del jarro de Acuario salía una gran cantidad de agua, formando una gigantesca ola.

 **-¡Kyaaaa!**

 **-¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso?!-** Los piratas y los marines miraban con los ojos abiertos por el shock como una enorme ola se alzaba sobre ellos de la nada. Volviendo a la realidad, los piratas se movieron rápidamente para aferrarse con fuerza al barco o de otra forma saldrían volando por la fuerza de la ola.

Mientras la gigantesca ola se acercada, el barco comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente desde atrás. En un instante, quedo en forma vertical montando la ola. Los piratas se aferraban por su vida al barco, si se soltaban morían. A excepción de Luffy, quien reía divertido por la situación.

La navegadora miro hacia abajo y la sangre se le salió del cuerpo. ¡Están tan lejos del piso! Sollozo con terror. Algo llamo su atención a su derecha. A su lado, la marina estaba igual de aterrados que ellos pero para su desgracia, el buque era más pesado que el barco pirata. Para el horror de los marines, el buque comenzó a elevarse en exceso desde atrás. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el buque se había dado vuelta y comenzó a caer de la ola. Por la fuerza del choque, el buque fue tragado por el agua convirtiéndose en madera y escombros.

 **-¡Nos vamos a caer!-** grito aterrada Nami con lágrimas en los ojos al ver su posible futuro y que terminaran como la marina.

 **-¡Acuario!-** a Lucy también se le estaba siendo difícil sujetarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sin quitar su expresión molesta, el espíritu movió con fluidez su mano, haciendo que el barco quedara nuevamente en posición horizontal. Al notar que ya no necesitaban sostenerse porque estaban de vuelta en posición horizontal, los tripulantes abrieron los ojos y suspiraron con alivio.

 **-¡Estamos montando la ola!-** gritaron con sorpresa al verse en la cima de la gigante ola. Parecía irreal, desde esa posición todo se veía pequeño incluso veían un pequeño cumulo de tierra, que parecía una isla.

 **-¡Juuuhuuu!-** Luffy emocionado, subió a la cabeza del león en la parte delantera del barco y estirando los brazos hacia el cielo grito con felicidad. Se sentía el rey del mundo.

Lucy suspiro con alivio al sentir que ya no necesitaba aferrarse con tanta fuerza al barco. La rubia vio a los piratas alborotados por la magnífica vista. Sin fuerza, se desplomo de pronto y apoyo su espalda en el marco del barco. Mirando hacia arriba, Lucy noto que Acuario estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando con preocupación la vista. Su mueca en su linda cara se volvió más profunda y el agarre en sus manos se intensifico notoriamente. _"¿Que ocurre…?"_ La aparente expresión de consternación de su espíritu preocupo a Lucy.

 **-¿La sirena creo esa gigantesca ola?-** La voz de Nami llamo la atención de las dos. Parecía que no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

 **-¿Cómo puede esa vasija contener tanta agua? ¡Ilógico!-** Acuario miro con desprecio a la ruidosa navegadora, quien se sobresaltó por su mirada hostil **-¿Qué…?**

 **-Esto aún no termina-** dijo con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Los piratas la miraron con duda. ¿A qué se refería? Fue entonces que notaron que la ola comenzaba a descender y el barco se inclinaba hacia abajo. ¡La ola iba a romper!

 **-¡Entraremos directo al mar!-** Sanji fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría. Si eso pasaba, la fuerza del choque rompería al Sunny y además tenían muchos usuarios de las frutas del diablo **-¡Luffy baja de ahí!**

 **-¡Sujeten a los usuarios! ¡Entraremos al mar! ¡No permitan que se alejen-!**

 **-No es necesario-** interrumpió la conmoción la bella sirena con su voz monótona. Los piratas vieron como su mirada se dirigía a la maga que descansaba con los ojos cerrados **-Es tu turno Lucy.**

 **-Aaaah… estoy muy hambrienta-** se quejó de forma aniñada la rubia lanzando un suspiro al cielo. Miro a los piratas que la miraban confundidos y curiosos. Sonriendo, les brindo un guiño travieso - **¡Oigan piratas me deben una buena comida después de esto! ¡Star Dress: Aquarius!**

Mientras recitaba con fuerza esas palabras, la maga puso la llave de acuario en su pecho y la luz dorada la envolvió.

 **-¡Otra transformación! ¡GENIIIALL!-** los ojos de Luffy se le volvieron en forma de diamantes dorados al ver que la luz desaparecía y Lucy se incorporaba vestida con un sujetador amarillo con detalles verdes, una falda verde en desnivel que combinada con las mangas del mismo color que se sujetaban en sus brazos.

Concentrándose en su poder mágico, la joven comenzó a emitir una aura dorada que rodeo su cuerpo por completo. Lucy intento poco a poco, expandir esa aura que la rodeaba para abarcar el barco a los piratas. La tripulación del barco miraba asombrado como la luz dorada llegaba hasta ellos y los metía dentro de la burbuja dorada. Provocándoles sentimientos cálidos y una sensación de estar protegidos.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** Sanji miraba como caían lo que precia nieve dorada sobre su cabeza. Al elevar la vista, se dio cuenta que era producto de la misma burbuja que se expandía hacia el cielo, intentado engullir al barco.

 **-Que hermoso…-** la arqueóloga contemplaba con una sonrisa el bello paisaje que se estaba formando de a poco al igual de sus compañeros.

 **-¡Miren, vamos a chocar con el mar!-** informo alarmado Usopp aún no muy convencido de como esa cosa dorada los iba a proteger de ese desastre. Los piratas miraron son terror como estaban muy próximos al mar. Por un acto de puro instinto, todos protegieron sus caras con sus brazos y cerraron los ojos con fuerza.

Los segundos pasaron con lentitud y la banda abrió los ojos sorprendidos al notar que no había chocado con fuerza contra el mar como tenían previsto.

 **-¿Estoy viva…?-** Nami observo confusas sus manos y luego su cuerpo, sin entender que había sucedido. La brillante luz dorada la animo a mirar a su alrededor y no podía darle merito a lo que veía. En vez de chocar contra el agua y terminar todos muertos por la fuerza del impacto, estaban viajando por debajo de mar. Tal parecía que eran impulsados por la misma fuerza de la gran ola pero el recubrimiento dorado los protegía completamente, como aquella vez cuando fueron a la isla Gyojin.

 **-¡Wow!-** la navegadora noto que sus compañeros estaban a salvo y admiraban el bello espectáculo que se había formado. Aunque el océano estaba oscuro por el crepúsculo del día que moría, la magia de Lucy hacia que el barco brillara con una intensa luz dorada.

 **-¡Que increíble!**

 **-¡Esto es hermoso!-** Robin estaba embelesada con todo a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se topó con la rubia. La morena miraba curiosa como la maga, sentada en su lugar con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos alzados al aire, estaba apacible y serena, concentrada en su misión. También puso notar con sorpresa como su suave cabello flotaba sin necesidad de aire **–Oye…**

 **-No la interrumpas-** le advirtió la sirena con malhumor. La reprimenda le llamo la atención a todos, olvidándose de su excitación y concentrándose en la maga. En un instante, Lucy se sentía rodeada, aunque lo que no sabían es que los piratas la miraban con fascinación.

Su cuerpo pronto le advirtió que se estaba quedando sin magia y los síntomas de la deficiencia de magia volvían, causándole una mueca de dolor en su linda cara. Los espectadores vieron preocupados como la cara de la muchacha comenzó a distorsionarse y se volvía nuevamente pálida. Robin creyó conveniente consultar con la sirena malhumorada por el estado de la rubia. Buscándola con la mirada, vio que ella estaba de espada a ellos mirando directamente al frente.

 **-Señorita sirena. ¿Le ocurre algo a la señorita maga?-** Acuario miro por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que le hablaba. Su tono afable y postura le dieron a entender que era una joven amable. El espíritu volvo a dirigir la mirada al frente, viendo cosas que los demás no podían.

 **-Se está quedando sin magia-** se dignó a contestar sin cambiar su postura altanera.

 **-¿Se queda sin magia?-** el grupo volvió a dirigir la mirada a la joven, quien ahora tenía sudor cayendo por su rostro pálido y se notaba que luchaba contra algo.

 **-¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando se quede sin magia?-** esta vez interrumpió Nami los pensamientos de Acuario, pero ella no se dignó en responderle, haciendo enojar a la navegadora. Por la cabeza de Nami ya estaban apareciendo venitas estilo anime y su cara se deformaba por la ira de ser ignorada.

 **-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO ESTUPIDA MUJER PEZ!-** ante la intensión asesina de su nakama para con la sirena maleducada, Usopp, Brook y Chopper entraron en acción. El trio retenía a la ladrona de golpear al espíritu - **¡SUELTENME MALDITA SEA!**

 **-¡No Nami, ella nos salvó!**

 **-¡Además puede formar olas del tamaño de un tsunami!**

 **-¡Y por sobre todo…!-** el trio elevo la mirada para ver a Nami y en conjunto gritaron - **¡DA MUCHO MIEDO!**

 **-¡Pues yo les sacare el miedo a golpes!**

 **-¡Hiiiih!-** si el trio quería que la ira de la navegadora no estuviera dirigida a la sirena pues lo habían logrado, solo que ahora ellos eran las víctimas de la misma.

 **-Para un mago, la magia es equivalente a su vida-** la voz seria del espíritu detuvo la pelea del cuarteto - **Si se queda sin magia morirá.**

 **-¡¿EEEEEEHHH?!-** ahora los piratas estaban más preocupados por la maga ya que entendían la magnitud del problema.

 **-¡Oye, has que se detenga!**

 **-¡Ella es tu nakama ¿cierto?! ¡Haz algo!**

 **-Que molestos-** los piratas retrocedieron ofendidos por las palabras cortantes y la expresión enojada de la sirena. Para su alivio se dieron cuenta que efectivamente el barco estaban cerca de la superficie.

En la superficie calma del Grand Line, se podía ver como un barco pirata emergía del agua completamente intacto. A medida que el barco salía, la cúpula dorada que los protegía desaparecía, hasta que quedo completamente fuera del agua con todos sus integrantes a salvo. La maga dejo caer pesado su cuerpo y al instante, el Star Dress desapareció.

 **-Por poco…-** Lucy suspiro aliviada confirmando que todo estaba intacto. Después de todo no le gustaba tener deudas. Ellos la habían salvado dos veces, tenía que devolver el favor. Con un rápido vistazo, elevo la mirada al cielo que ahora estaba pintado por tonos naranjas y rojos.

 **-¡Eso fue genial!-** todos chillaron con emoción. Los piratas la alababan ruidosamente y le palmeaban la espalda en gesto de admiración, contentos de estar en una sola pieza. Lucy se había ganado el cariño y el respeto de los locos piratas con facilidad.

La maga se sentía feliz y sonreía con alegría a las aduladoras palabras. Entendió que eran personas dementes como sus nakamas pero eran buenos de corazón. Un destello de cabello azul balanceándose en el aire pasó por el rabillo del ojo de la rubia, llamando su atención. Elevando la mirada, Lucy noto que su espíritu aún no había desaparecido y se encontraba seria mirando como el día moría.

 **-¡Ah cierto! Gracias Acuario, nos salvaste antes-** la maga estelar le mostro su sonrisa más sincera a su amiga de la infancia por haberlos salvado.

 **-Oye mocosa…-** Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de repente. Conocía muy bien ese tono de voz, demasiado bien para su salud. Acuario estaba enojada - **¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme desde un vaso?! ¡La última vez lo hiciste desde un apestoso rio! ¡¿Qué vendrá después?! ¡¿Un charco?! ¡¿El inodoro?! ¡¿AAAAH?!**

Lucy colocaba tímidamente las manos entre ella y el cuerpo de su enojada amiga, en un inútil intento de protegerse de su ira. Como siempre, el espíritu de agua le reprochaba amenazadoramente como si fuera un gánster, arruinando su belleza. Ante el crudo interrogatorio sin fin, Lucy solo podía temblar con miedo ante la aterradora expresión de la sirena.

 **-¡Respóndeme mocosa!-** esta vez Acuario elevo un poco más el tono, logrando que Lucy por puro instinto de supervivencia estuviera postrada completamente en el suelo, con la frente pegada al piso.

 **-Es complemente mi culpa. ¡Por favor discúlpame!-** Lucy hablo lo más cortésmente posible, disculpándose con su enojado espíritu.

 **-¡¿Qué hare yo con una disculpa?! ¡Al menos di que no lo volverás a hacer!**

 **-Tiene razón, disculpe mi estupidez. Nunca más lo volveré a hacer. Quizás…**

 **-¿QUE DIJISTE?**

 **-¡No puedo prometer algo así! ¡Si necesito tu ayuda y no hay otra forma, tendré que hacerlo!-** con todas sus fuerzas, la maga intento ser racional con su espíritu.

 **-Tch…-** ante el lógico comentario, la sirena cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho frustrada. Pero su expresión se suavizo cuando una idea paso por su cabeza **–Bien entonces ¡Te perdonare si permites que vaya de vacaciones con mi novio por dos semanas!**

 **-¡¿Dos semanas?!**

 **-¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! ¡¿Aaaah?!-** Acuario acerco amenazadoramente aún más su cara a su portadora, intimidándola en el proceso.

 **-Por supuesto que no. Por favor tomate tres semanas-** la amenaza de Acuario sirvió y antes de darse cuenta, la maga estelar estaba aceptando los términos con la frente pegada al piso como si ante ella estuviera parado un miembro de la realiza.

 **-Oye, oye…-** Los piratas veían la extraña escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían esas dos? Parecía como si la sirena de cabello azul fuera una egoísta y caprichosa mujer de la realiza y la chica rubia fuera su esclava o algo así, al menos eso parecía desde afuera.

Luego de cumplir con su cometido del día, Acuario sonrió satisfecha. Al frente de ella estaba Lucy postrada en el suelo pero al notar el cuerpo lastimado de la joven rubia, su sonrisa desapareció. Luego, su mirada vago al barco, quedándose un momento en la flameante bandera negra con calavera. Estudio a los piratas que aun la miraban en silencio. Y por último, sus ojos se enfocaron en el basto océano que se extendía a su espalda. Una mueca de desagrado pasó por su cara y se giró, para evitar las miradas curiosas.

 **-¡En serio!-** todos notaron el cambio repentino de la joven sirena.

Lucy levanto la cara para mirar a su espíritu, curiosa por saber que había provocado su cambio de actitud. Aunque lo único que vio fue a su amiga que le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzado. Ya desde hace rato, la maga rubia había notado que su espíritu malhumorada estaba actuando más raro que lo normal. Aunque en sus espíritus no había nada normal.

 **-¡Realmente eres una idiota! ¡No haces más que causarle problemas a los demás, sin importar donde vayas! ¡No puedes protegerte a ti misma y eres una completa inútil ante las situaciones más peligrosas! ¡Siempre dejas que te quiten las llaves! ¡Me exasperas!**

Si bien hasta hace unos momentos, los piratas se divertían por la cómica escena que las amigas hacían, ahora estaban enojados. De repente, la atmosfera se volvió pesada y solo quedo un mortífero silencio después de las palabras enojadas de la sirena. Si bien sus crudas palabras, no iban dirigidos a ninguno de ellos y se trataba de una discusión entre amigas, la tripulación no pudo evitar sentirse ofendidos por las mismas y miraban a la sirena con el ceño fruncido. Ante sus ojos, la joven rubia no era débil. Quizás rara pero no débil.

 **-¡Que grosera!-** murmuro Nami enojada.

 **-Eso fue muy cruel-** estovo de acuerdo Robin.

 **-Eso no fue para nada supeeer.**

 **-Ella no es débil-** murmuro Brook con calma.

 **-¡Es cierto! ¡Sabe defenderse muy bien!-** apoyo los murmullos el francotirador.

 **-¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Además derroto a los monstruos de nuestra tripulación!-** se unió Chopper también. Aunque Law, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy prefirieron no interferir. Aunque miraron de soslayo la encorvada figura de la rubia en el suelo.

 **-¡CALLENSEN MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!-** Ante los insistentes abucheos y murmullos en su contra, en la cabeza de Acuario aparecieron venitas estilo anime por la ira. Su corta paciencia para con los idiotas, se quebró rápidamente, mandándoles miradas enojadas al grupo a su espalda.

 **-N-no… n-no te tememos…-** por reflejo, Brook, Chopper y Usopp se escondieron con miedo detrás del espadachín de pelo verde. Usándolo como escudo.

 **-S-si…**

 **-Pues díganselo de frente-** Zoro veía a sus compañeros temblar de miedo detrás de su figura con una gotita de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza **.**

 **-Hmph-** el espíritu intento ignorar al estúpido grupo y continuo hablándole a su inútil portadora con el ceño fruncido **–Saliste de una situación peligrosa para meterte en otra ¿Qué tan estúpida puedes ser?**

 **-Oye…-** Esta vez para Luffy había sido suficiente. Ya no le agradaba para nada la sirena. Sin embargo, la chica rubia lo detuvo.

Lucy se levantaba de su posición en el suelo, reuniendo lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Y girándose se enfrentó a los piratas. Para sorpresa de todos, en la cara de la rubia no había signos de ira o culpa por las crueles palabras de la sirena. En su lugar, su cara mostraba comprensión. Quizás comprendiendo el claro disgusto de los piratas o el de su amiga, no estaban seguros. Son una sonrisa traviesa, les hizo seña con la mano para que no dijera nada y se apoyó el filo del barco. Quedando al lado de Acuario y de espaldas al mar. No era necesario mirar, pues sabía que su querida amiga miraba el horizonte marino con preocupación y enojo.

 **-Es raro en ti estar tan alterada ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Acuario?-** la maga hablaba con voz suave y una sonrisa tierna plasmada en el rostro **.**

 **-No estoy preocupada por ti, ni nada- n** inguna se miraban, no era necesario hacerlo, ambas comprendían a la otra. La actitud recia de Acuario hizo sonreír divertida a Lucy. _"Así que, yo soy el motivo de tu preocupación ¿eh?"._ Un viento suave hizo mover son ligereza el cabello de ambas. La maga siguió la dirección del viento hasta que su mirada se posó en el inmenso mar.

 **-Acuario ¿Sabes dónde estamos?**

 **-Estamos en un mar conocido como el Grand Line. Esta parte en específico se conoce como el Nuevo Mundo…**

 **-¿Has estado aquí antes?**

 **-Solo una vez…-** la invocadora noto el cambio en las emociones de su espíritu. Elevando la vista, vio que Acuario solo dejaba ver su imperturbable figura pero sintió la tristeza en sus palabras.

 **-¿Que paso con tu invocadora?-** por unos instantes la sirena no respondió. Quizás perdida en sus antiguos recuerdos.

 **-Murió…-** un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la maga. Ahora entendía el dolor y también la preocupación de Acuario.

Por otro lado, los espectadores miraban serios la cerrada conversación que tenía el par. Sentían que no debían interferir, pues aunque no entendían nada de lo que hablaban, parecía algo serio. Notaron que la maga puso una expresión de profunda tristeza como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

 **-Lo lamento mucho.**

 **-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Ocurrió en alguna de estas islas, aunque no sé dónde…-** el espíritu mostro una sonrisa melancólica mientras miraba el basto mar. Internamente, sabía que intentaba localizar ese lugar donde su antigua dueña había perdido la vida, pero era imposible - **Este mar no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual de confuso que siempre.**

 **-Estamos lejos de casa ¿eh?-** el espíritu solo asintió con la cabeza.

La personalidad de Acuario siempre había sido difícil de manejar para Lucy. Ella solía tener muchos cambios de humor. Era egoísta, mandona y metía miedo cuando se enojaba. No era realmente amable y cuando estaba preocupada, se alteraba porque no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Enojándose fácilmente por eso. Era realmente era una tonta

 **-Acuario, no moriré en este lugar. Yo tengo una misión ¡Prometí que volvería a Fairy Tail! ¡Con mi familia, sin importar nada!-** la actitud confiada de su invocadora sorprendió a la melancólica de Acuario y antes de darse cuenta, sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

 **-Ja ¡Una mocosa como tú no sobrevivirá es este lugar por si sola! Antes de darte cuenta estarás en peligro de nuevo.**

 **-¡Nunca estaré sola! ¡Para eso los tengo a ustedes! ¡Juntos siempre venceremos!-** Lucy levanto su mano derecha en un puño simbolizando la victoria. Acuario giro para mirar a Lucy y sus miradas se encontraron. El espíritu de agua puso confirman los sentimiento de absoluta confianza de su amiga y sonrió sin restricciones, su confianza la había contagiado.

 **-Hmph, no te creas mucho mocosa ¡La próxima vez no vendré a salvar tu trasero de nuevo!**

 **-Por favor ven o si no moriré Jajaja.**

 **-Ya me diste tres semanas de descanso, no puedes retratarte ahora.**

 **-Ugh, cierto… Está bien de alguna forma me arreglare…-** Ahora Acuario sonreía con sorna y Lucy encovaba su figura con miseria. La actitud de ambas amias se volvió más relajada y cálida, haciendo que la tensa atmosfera que se había formado se dispersara. La actitud jovial del par contagio a los piratas, quienes ahora sonreían relajados de ver que la discusión seria había acabado.

 **-Estaré de vacaciones-** murmuro repentinamente Acuario. Aunque fue un murmullo bajo, Lucy pudo escucharlo.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-¡Estaré disfrutando completamente mis vacaciones con mi novio sin hacer nada!-** esta vez su voz fue más alta. Más de la que ella pretendía, tomando de sorpresa a la rubia.

 **-Em… bien… que lo disfrutes…-** dijo confundida la maga, sin entender a qué quería llegar con aquello.

 **-No estaré haciendo nada, así que… tal vez… ¡Y solo tal vez! Pueda hacer un espacio en mi agenda. Si se trata de una emergencia, no necesitas contenerte ¿escuchaste…?-** las mejillas de Lucy se pintaron de rojo al entender lo que quería decir su amiga. Conmovida, sonrió con ternura. Su espíritu aún estaba preocupada por ella. Esa consideración la hizo completamente feliz.

 **-¡Sí!-** con una enorme sonrisa, la maga despidió a su espíritu, quien desapareció envuelta en un humo rosado. Tomo una buena cantidad de aire, Lucy giro para enfrentar una vez más a los piratas que la habían salvado. Con confianza se acercó al capitán de goma, quien encabezaba al grupo y sonreía con una enorme seguridad.

 **-Bien, creo que es necesario que me presente correctamente. Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia. Soy una Maga de Espíritus Celestiales y pertenezco al gremio de magos más fuertes del reino de Fiore, Fairy Tail. Un gusto-** Lucy alzo la mano en señal de saludo. La cual fue fuertemente estrechada por Luffy.

 **-Soy Luffy D. Monkey. Capitán de los piratas Sombrero de Paja y futuro Rey de los Piratas.**

 **-Eeeh… ¿Rey de los Piratas?-** Lucy miro en blanco al chico que reía con gracia al frente de ella.

 **-¡Si! Ese es mi sueño. ¡Zarpe al mar para encontrar el One Piece con mis amigos y convertirme en el Rey de los mares!-** la alegría en las palabras del muchacho sumado a su exceso de sincera confianza hizo sonreír también a Lucy.

 **-Seguro lo lograras Luffy-** le aseguro mientras retiraba su mano de su amistoso apretón.

 **-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-** pregunto como si nada con los brazos en las caderas.

 **-¿El mío?-** dijo con desconcierto por la repentina pregunta, a lo que el capitán asintió con la cabeza. Lucy sonrió radiantemente recordando su anhelado sueño.

 **-¡Convertirme en una gran maga y ser una escritora cono-!-** pero el sonido de su vacío estómago implorando atención, rugió ruidosamente por el lugar. Cortó su repentina excitación, sonrojándose de los pies a la cabeza al escuchar como el sonido persistía.

A los lejos, la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y con ella, la luna llena se alzaba majestuosamente en el cielo. A la distancia, un hombre con postura orgullosa miraba el mismo paisaje. La vista de hermosa luna era algo digno de ver. Parado detrás de la gigante ventana de su oficina, su rostro no mostraba emociones. Había sido una semana difícil para él en muchos sentidos y ahora estaba en un gran aprieto. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

 **-¡Con su permiso, Vicealmirante Sea!** **¡Tengo un comunicado urgente del Comodoro Tur Taverns!**

 **-Aaah… Ahora que quiere ese idiota…**

 **-¡El comunicado dice que encontró a bordo del barco de los Mugiwara una maga de Fairy Tail!-** el vicealmirante de buena figura se giró sorprendido por las palabras que había oído de su subordinado.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?**

 **-Repito: "Se detectó que a bordo del barco de los Mugiwara hay una maga de Fairy Tail" Señor-** el hombre aun no podía procesar toda la información que tenia de golpe. Los segundos pasaron y el vicealmirante trago con fuerza, rompiendo el silencio. Girando su cuerpo de nuevo se encontró de espaldas a su enorme escritorio y enfrente de la gran ventana, que proyectaba al cuidad de Marineford. Retomando la compostura, el hombre de media edad de 180, cuerpo bien formado, tez pálida, ojos celestes electrizantes y cabello negro como la noche, al que se conocía como Almirante Sea, suspiro suave.

 **-Gracias, ya puedes irte.**

 **-¡Con su permiso Vicealmirante!-** con una reverencia, el subordinado se despidió para volver a dejar al vicealmirante solo en la oscuridad de aquella sala.

 **-Leiri-** ante la mención de su nombre, una hermosa dama apareció en la habitación. Quedándose siempre en la sombra para ocultar su figura.

 **-Sí, mi señor.**

 **-¿Estabas escuchando?**

 **-Si.**

 **-Bien eso me facilita las cosas. Averigua cuantas personas supieron sobre ese comunicado y mátalos a todos, no dejes a nadie vivo, no quiero que esa información se propague-** los electrizantes ojos celestes del vicealmirante se posaron con crudeza sobre aquellos ojos oliva que brillaban en la oscuridad.

 **-Como ordene mi señor.**

 **-Hazlos desaparecer, no quiero al molesto de Garp sobre mí. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.**

 **-A la orden…-** la voz de la monótona mujer resonó por el espacio de la habitación mientras inclinaba con respeto la cabeza **–Mi señor, tengo algo más que informar.**

 **-Habla.**

 **-El cargamento con los especímenes llegara a la media noche ¿Qué desea que haga con los magos?**

 **-Dales su ultima cena y llévalos con el loco del doctor Herlan-** la siniestra sonrisa del vicealmirante arruinaron sus hermosos rastros. Mostrándolo como verdaderamente era, un monstruo con piel de humano **–El sabrá como divertirse con ellos.**

 **-Con su permiso entonces-** la mujer desapareció en la oscuridad de la habitación tal como había aparecido. Los ojos de vicealmirante se dirigieron aburridos al espacio que antes ocupaba su figura, ahora vacío. Otro movimiento en los sillones, que estaban situados enfrente de él, le llamo la atención.

 **-Spes. Siempre apareces sin que te llamen ¿No?**

 **-Que frio eres Capi-** la oscura figura sentada con despreocupación en el cómodo sillón, sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido en la cara de su excapitán.

 **-¡Ahora soy vicealmirante, dirígete a mí de esa forma!-** exigió con furia mientras golpeaba con fuerza el lujoso escritorio. La figura en el sillón, se movió y rio con fuerza. Había logrado sacar de quicio a su capitán.

 **-Sí, sí, lo lamento. Escuche las buenas nuevas. Hay un mago en el Gran Line. Es una oportunidad dorada para nuestro negocio.**

 **-¿Dónde escuchaste esa información?-** su voz salió cautelosa. Spes suspiro resignado.

 **-No te preocupes, ya está muerto-** una sonrisa se expandió con sorna por su cara, haciendo que el vicealmirante Sea se relajara.

 **-Hmph. Aunque se encuentra con los molestos Mugiwara. Sera necesario tomar precauciones.**

 **-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?-** el vicealmirante Sea le dio la espalda a su subordinado con dignidad. Intentando decidir si compartir sus pensamientos con él o no.

 **-Es una maga, no podemos ir por ella como si nada.**

 **-Ummm… Veamos, si intentamos arrestarla por romper el acuerdo que tenemos con Fiore, ella solo tiene que decir que fue secuestrada contra su voluntad y no podremos tocarla ¿cierto?-** la siniestra figura tomo un racimo de uvas del porta fruta que había en la mesita al frente suyo y se lo hecho a la boca como si nada.

 **-Es correcto, por eso ella debe cometer alguna actividad ilegal. De esa forma podremos arrestarla.**

 **-Pero eso no será fácil. Los magos de Fairy Tail se caracterizan por ser fieles y amables con las personas que los rodean. La fuerza que poseen los respalda y les permiten llevar a cabo sus ambiciones. Ellas no cometerá un acto ilegal por si sola.**

 **-Estas en lo correcto, por eso debemos involucrarla en algo y tiene que ser algo a gran escala. Las personas deben ser testigos del hecho para que pidan su detención. De esa forma, Fairy Tail caerá fácilmente en mis manos-** el vicealmirante cerro su puño con fuerza para enfatizar sus ideales.

 **-Parece mucho trabajo-** el marine de alto rango miro de reojo al hombre en su sillón.

 **-Sí, necesitare tu ayuda y la de ese estúpido Comodoro. Si esto se cumple, tendremos en nuestras manos a los especímenes de mayor calidad para nuestra investigación.**

 **-Jejejeje no puedo esperar.**


End file.
